Finding Serenity
by Shadows11
Summary: Arabella, after many tragic deaths of her loved ones comes back to Washington to live with her step-dad Erin. While she comes to terms with her past she meets someone, Gabe Cullen, who has the potential to change her life. Will she tell him the secrets she keeps close to her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a story remake of twilight using the main theme of girl meets vampire but with a lot of twists, different character names, new characters, and new views … hope you like! Please tell me what you think (my first story please review)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story and most the characters belong to Stephanie Myers**

**Chapter 1:**

_Life's a bitch and then you die._ I almost laughed reading that. Because it was so true and applied to me in God only knows how many ways. Like my parents divorcing when I was six.

Then my mom, Sandra, decided to move to Georgia. My mom and dad, Garrett, fought over custody for me and my brother, Caleb. They ended up splitting me and Caleb up. Dad got Caleb and mom got me.

When I was nine my mom remarried to a man named Erin. They met in Georgia, while Erin had come down for a few months before he was relocated to Washington; we moved with him. He was more of a father to me then my own dad was. Not that it was my dad's fault; I was the one who left.

When I was twelve my mom died in a car crash when a drunk driver ran her off a bridge. I went to stay with my dad after that. When I was fourteen Caleb took my dad's car, crashed, and died. Then just two months ago my dad was rushing home from work when he was hit by a semi-truck and died.

My eyes welled remembering. I tried my hardest to forget the two following months after my dad's death. But I failed. I got a mental flash of a boy my age with dark brown hair, deep green eyes, and a wide smile. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I saw the picture of my former best friend, Brian.

I stared out the airplane window, steeling my mind against thoughts of Brian; it was dark now and the airport was just ahead. Or so the pilot said over the intercom. I didn't have my contacts in so I couldn't be sure. I really hated flying so I'd decided to sleep on the way to Washington; therefore I had to take my contacts out.

I decided taking my contacts out was a bad idea as I tripped and stumbled out of the airplane. When I fell down the airplane steps I heard several people laugh at my clumsiness. I ignored them.

"Hey, Aerie." Erin said scooping me up in a big hug just seconds after I walked through the doors. I was close enough I could see he had changed. His dark brown hair was longer, he was paler, and his grin was a big as ever. I had to smile back. It was nice having someone want you. I felt a pang remembering Brian. "You look exhausted, kid."

"Yeah." I said yawning tiredly. He nodded and we took off towards his car. Erin was the chief policeman of Forks so I wasn't surprised to see his cruiser parked near the airport entrance. I stuffed my bags in the trunk and tried to relax in my seat. I was still afraid to ride in a car.

"So, I know you have an aversion to cars, but you'll need one to get to and from school," Erin started. I wondered where he was going with this. "Well, I know driving may be too soon, but I went against my better judgment and found you a truck."

Whoa! He found me a truck? I stared at him in shock.

"What does it look like?" The only thing I could think to ask.

"It's an old, faded blue, Chevy. But it runs great and it just looks exactly like something you'd like." I had to admit his description sounded just like something I'd love; if I wasn't terrified of driving.

"Wait how much does it cost." I had saved up some money, a couple thousand, but that was it. I had to make sure it was within my budget.

"Well… actually… I already bought it," he said quickly and looked at me nervously.

Holy cow! He'd _bought_ me a truck.

"Umm… thanks." I saw him relax. I guessed he had been worried I'd take it the wrong way. I was actually relieved I didn't have to go out and try to buy one.

We rode the rest of the way to the house in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Erin and I didn't need to speak. We could just share the silence without feeling uneasy. I guessed it had something to do with the comfort we felt around each other. I was glad for it.

I gasped as I got out of the cruiser. My truck was awesome! It was scratched up, faded in the paint, and sturdy. It would do perfectly for me. I jumped into Erin's arms hugging him tightly.

"I love it! It's so perfect… for me anyway." I felt his chest rumble in laughter. Another thing about Erin was he didn't mind a show of emotion and wasn't shy in the least around people he knew well and trusted.

"Well I'm glad. Now let's get you set up." He led me into the house. It looked exactly the same. The stairs were on the left and they led up to the bathroom and two bedrooms. On the right was the living room, and then past that was the kitchen. He didn't stop in the living room but went up the stairs. I knew he knew I was exhausted.

Opening my bedroom door I looked around. It was close enough to the same as it was almost six years ago. It had dark blue walls, white lace curtains, hard wooden floors, a bed, nightstand, and dresser to my right, and a desk to my left near the closet. The new additions included a computer on the desk, a mirror for the short dresser, and a new lamp on the nightstand. I almost laughed remembering what I had done to the old one. When I was told I had to move I had taken the lamp and thrown it across the room. There was still a small dent in the wall by the closet.

"Thank you," I said turning to Erin and hugging him again.

"I'm glad you're home Aerie." I smiled as kissed my head and left the room. The moment I heard him close his own door down the hall I threw myself down on the bed and let my tears run free. It had been a long day. I could usually hold in my tears until I was ready to go to bed. It made falling asleep easier. I could just cry myself to sleep.

When I got better control of myself I unpacked and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. It was then I remembered I'd have to share it with Erin. That wouldn't be too bad I'd just have to remember not to leave my stuff on the floors and keep the tampons under the sink. I laughed at the thought of him finding a tampon. He might be embarrassed, but if I needed some he'd go out and grab them for me.

As I stepped out of the shower to brush my teeth and hair, I got a full image of what I looked like in the bathroom mirror. My skin was paler than normal and bruised, my, now, waist long, wet hair plastered to my cheek, and my face was so much thinner than before. My eyes were the worst though. They were huge from the weight loss and dark circles ringed underneath them. It looked like I'd been punched in both of my eyes.

I looked away not wanting to see the evidence of my poor health. Since my dad's death, I hadn't been eating or sleeping right. It had definitely taken its toll. Not daring to look back in the mirror I turned away to brush my teeth and hair. When I was done I cleaned up then headed back to my room.

Turning out the lights I snuggled in my sheets dreading tomorrow. I'd have to go to school, pretend I'm happy, make friends, and be polite. I liked making friends, being happy, polite, and even going to school. What I didn't like was jumping back into the world when I wasn't ready. I had been through this twice already and it took more than three months to become me again. It took time. Lots and lots of time.

I felt the tears running down my face, the silent sobs, my body shaking uncontrollably. I felt the tension, pain, pure agony run through me strong and hard. Soon I began to relax the pain and tension easing away as I drifted off towards unconsciousness. I willingly gave myself to exhaustion, letting complete darkness cover me pulling me into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: Well I hope you liked the first chapter. You could probably tell it's a lot different than twilight with the background and attitude. I decided to make Bella a little more out there. The other characters will probably be the same if not close to it. I'm not really sure about Edward at the moment. I will change his name, but I don't think I'll change his attitude or looks. **

**Again this is my first story please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

I groaned and stretched as I awoke. Looking beside me, on the nightstand was an alarm clock and two pictures. One was a candid shot of my mom when we lived in Georgia. She was leaning over a fence her hand reached out to pet a big bay pony. She was wearing a pale yellow sundress smiling; her black, waist length hair was billowing out behind her in the summer breeze.

The second photo was one of my dad, Caleb, and me all smiling; our arms up on each others shoulders, mouths open laughing, and our soaked clothes clinging to us. We had gone camping up in the mountains; we hiked up to the waterfalls and played in them too; note the wet clothes.

I got up my vision blurred from tears as I made my way to the bathroom running into a few things along the way.

I took shower and dressed quickly throwing on a pair of worn out blue jeans and a brown sweater. My hair, as usual, was a pain so I just pulled it back into a long, messy ponytail. Walking down the steps I could hear Erin moving around in the kitchen. He would leave around seven and it was ten till.

"Mornin.'" I said as I walked into the kitchen. I hadn't seen it the night before so I looked around now noticing it hadn't changed a single bit. The room was painted bright yellow, the cabinets white, and the dark wooden floors scuffed. Just beside the kitchen was a small round table big enough for four people to sit at. Erin was in one of the three chairs reading a newspaper. Upon hearing me he lowered the paper and smiled.

"Morning, Aerie. Did you sleep alright?" He asked looking at the bruises under my eyes. I could tell he was worried about me, but what could I do?

"Yeah, I slept ok." It was true enough. I had slept better than normal. But normal just so happened to be waking up every few hours and tossing and turning all through the night. The look on his face clearly read I don't believe you. "I slept better than I have been, which isn't sayin' much, but still…" I tried to defend, but it was weak. He took pity and nodded his head letting the subject drop.

"Well I'm gonna head out. I should be home around five, but I may be later... If something comes up I'll call."

"Ok. Wait," I said as he began to walk out the kitchen. He turned to look at me curiously. "Does everyone know why?" He didn't pretend he didn't know what I was talking about, because it was clear. Did anyone know I'd lost my dad, my brother, and my mom? He didn't know about Brian; no one, but me, did.

"No. I thought you'd feel better knowing you have a fresh start. No one knows a thing, just that you're my stepdaughter come to live with me," he said but I could hear the promise behind the words. "I thought that you should be the one to tell people if you want them to know." It was true. I didn't want people to know. I doubt I could have handled the pity like the times before.

"Thanks dad." He smiled at my words. It'd been a long time since he'd heard them. Hugging me one last time he left. I thought about eating breakfast, but I wasn't really in the mood. My stomach was already hurting. So I gathered what I thought I might need for school, a jacket, and walked out the door.

I had the keys to my truck, but decided I wasn't ready for that yet, so instead of driving, I walked to school. The air was cold and brisk. The wind tugged at my jacket and nipped my nose. I could already feel the tension ease a little. The fresh air was calming my stomach and easing my fears.

I looked around as I walked to school. It amazed me still how much it was like home. It was green and wild with life. Trees were packed together along the road and it gave more to the look of a secluded town out in the middle of nowhere. I loved it.

I followed the road and soon enough I came up to a school just off the main road like everything else. The school was much like my one back home. A wide side walk ran across the front of the building with a shelter up over it. From that side walk back were several others that lead to classrooms and past that a cafeteria and a gym.

The school was quite deserted and I realized I was here much earlier than I'd first thought. So I walked the side walk in search of the front office; I would need my schedule. I found it easily; there was a large black plate above the door that read FRONT OFFICE. I walked inside quietly.

It was warm and welcoming. The walls were pale blue and on them hung awards, pictures, and such all over them. To the side was a large desk with papers stacked all over it. A woman with startling red hair was bent over behind it her pen moving furiously across a page.

"Excuse me Miss?" the receptionist looked up. She had deep green eyes, pale face sprinkled with freckles, and a warm smile.

"May I help you?" she asked, her voice was light and airy.

"I'm Aerie Brown." I said and watched the surprise fly across her face as she looked me over; her smile was much warmer than before. I guess that meant I passed inspection.

"Of course; give me a second to find your schedule." That said she started rifling through a stack of papers. When she finally found my schedule she pulled out a school map and highlighted my classes. When she was done; she gave me another paper I was to have all my teachers sign and bring back at the end of the day.

I thanked her and left the comfort of the warm office. The school was still deserted so I traveled over to the parking lot to sit on of the picnic benched nearby. Pulling out one of my favorite novels, _Pride and Prejudice, _I began reading.

I looked up after a while to see the school had become quite populated; the side walk was crowded with teenagers. I put my book in my bag and searched out classroom number three; my first class, English.

When I found it I walked in. It was small but warm. I walked up the front desk ignoring curious stares of the people around me. Mr. Gibes was sitting at his desk, his graying brown hair cropped on his head. He looked up suddenly his eyes piercing blue, though kind.

I handed him my slip and explained who I was. He nodded and sent me to the back of the classroom right in front of a window. I was grateful I was not made to introduce myself; not that I was shy, I just didn't feel like talking to people. Today was about observing my surroundings and learning what I needed to know about the people without their inquiry.

I tried to observe people without being noticed, but since everyone was staring at me, despite they had to turn to do so, it was hard. When Mr. Gibes called class to order I could see their reluctance to turn and face him. Since I was familiar with the subject he was teaching, I let myself observe the people fully taking them in.

When class ended students rushed out the door to their next class. I bent to gather my things. My morning followed in a similar fashion.

Only my Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Samuels, made me introduce myself. The man was nice enough, though I could have hated him because of the subject he taught. I said my name, where I was from, and sat down. Students who giggled at my accent, started to tick me off. I could hear them mocking me, dragging out their vowels and dropping their G's. I ignored them the best I could.

When lunch approached I found a secluded table out of the way where I could look upon the people around me. My gaze froze when it came across a table of five extremely pale, unsmiling, and the most amazingly beautiful faces. They were all staring at either the table or the wall not eating.

They were so different than anything I had ever seen before it gave me pause. One of the three boys, perhaps the oldest, was huge with dark curly hair. Another tall, lean, but still muscled. The last boy was shorter, and less muscled, with messy bronze-colored hair. He looked more like a boy than the others who looked old enough for college.

The two girls were opposite. One was short with black spiked hair and took tiny to an extreme. The other was tall, and breathtakingly beautiful. Her golden hair flowed half way down her back.

It only took that one look to know they were not accepted here. People avoided going near their table and were ignored otherwise; like they didn't even exist. I wished it was the same for me, but it was not. People stared openly and most were looks of pure loathing, though a few held curiosity. I sighed as I looked at the five beautiful people, wishing I was as completely ignored as them.

As if hearing my sad sigh, the younger boyish looking one looked up over at me. His eyebrows drew together in confusion as his golden eyes stared at me intently. I looked away and pulled out my book to keep my mind off the fact I was being watched. After a few minutes I looked up on impulse to see that he was still staring, I guessed it was only fair since I had done the same to him earlier, so I rolled my shoulders and went back to reading.

When people started to leave I set down my book, packed my things and headed to my sixth period class.

The bell rang just as I stepped inside the classroom. I froze as my eyes landed on _him,_ the boy who stared at me. He was sitting alone at a black-topped lab table looking at me the same as before. When I passed to the front of the room, he went rigid in his seat. His eyes met mine. His were hostile, furious, and black as midnight. I looked away wondering what I had done. A girl giggled when I tripped over a book lying in the isle. I sighed, defeated.

Mr. Bailey signed my slip and handed me a text book for class. Then he sent me to the only seat open in the room. It was in the second row at the end near a window. And _he _just so happened to be sitting there. He glowered as I took my seat next to him. I rubbed my face with my cupped hands.

I sighed raking my hand through my hair, consequently messing up my already messy pony tail. Propping my elbows up on the table I cupped my hand under my chin humming quietly to myself as I listened to Mr. Bailey trying my hardest to ignore his angry stare. He was leaned away from me sitting on the edge of his chair; back ramrod straight. I tried not to be offended.

When the bell rang he shot out of his seat and practically ran out the door. I stared after in wonder. The rest of the day was uneventful. I walked home and started dinner when I got there.

When at last I had laid down ready to sleep I had trouble. Questions of why he had acted that way to me rang through my head. I couldn't figure it out. What had I done? Was he really that mad at me for staring? Or was it something else? Could he know? What did I do?

I wore myself out with these questions and decided he wasn't worth my time. He was just like Brian another jerk set out to make me miserable. I wouldn't let his resentment make me feel any less of a person. I would ignore him and that was that.

With this resolve sleep came easy.

**Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry i got some chapters mixed up when i went to post hopefully its all sorted out now. please let me know if its not!**

**Chapter 3: **

The strange boy wasn't at school the next day or the rest of the week for that matter. I had tried not to be so anxious or jittery, but I was. I tried to tell myself he was just some mean boy, who enjoyed messing with others, but I didn't really believe it; he had only been mad when I came around. I tried telling myself I wasn't the reason he'd not come back, but again I didn't really believe it. I wondered what I could have done that was so terrible.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like the story so far please any pointers would be appreciated**

**Chapter 4: **

My weekend went well. I had gone grocery shopping, seeing as how Erin had absolutely no food whatsoever in the house. I wasn't yet brave enough for driving so I walked home from the grocery store my fingers turning blue from the weight of the bags. I didn't mind too overly much; better blue fingers than dead.

I also cleaned house and got ahead on my homework. I went to the library on Saturday, but it was poorly stocked so I decided I'd have to go visit Olympia or Seattle soon and find a good bookstore. I wondered if I would be up to driving and shuddered at the thought of going an extended amount of time without books.

I woke up in a good mood Monday morning. Why, I'm not too sure. I was cheerful and actually smiled at people when I got to school. I figured it was time I make friends. I had observed for a week and adjusted well enough; it was time to step out from behind the curtain and socialize. _Oh God help me!_

When I got to English I smiled at people when they looked at me, most were taken aback and looked away. I wondered if I screwed myself over by not being friendly my first week. I sure hope not, I liked to make friends.

When lunch finally came I didn't go to the cafeteria, instead I went to the school library. I knew should have gone to lunch, found a table to sit at with other people, and make friends. But the library called to me and I was but a victim of its siren song.

I walked quietly into the forest green library, enjoying immediately the familiarity of being surrounded by books. The smell of old books made me smile. Though the library was small, I could see myself getting lost easily; figuratively at least.

I made my way down a row of books, my fingertips trailing lightly along beside me, picking up dust now and then. I stopped several times when my gaze came across familiar titles or interesting ones. I was caught up reading the beginning of _Ella Enchanted _when a hand on my shoulder made me jump in surprise.

I whirled wiled-eyed, to come face to face with the mystery boy. His hair was messy and eyes golden. That might have been strange, but my eyes changed color too.

"I apologize. It was not my intention to frighten you." His amused voice was like velvet; smooth. It would have made any other girl swoon at his feet. I was no other girl and I had only fainted once in my entire life. I pushed away the thought before it even started.

"It's fine." My voice was husky with emotion. He looked at me curiously again brows yet again drawing together. "But if you plan on glaring at me again, it won't be," I muttered darkly. To my surprise he looked amused.

"I'd like to apologize for that, also. I'm Edward Cullen, by the way." Edward? I wasn't sure the name suited him. It didn't sound like something he was called by routinely, except for maybe by his parents.

"I'm Aerie. And what do people _really_ call you? Or do you have a name that fits you?" He looked at me in the most curious manner and smiled. What a smile! It was slightly crooked and so cute I wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor. I shook myself mentally reminding myself what happens when you trust boys with cute smiles. I felt a shiver run down my back.

He laughed. It was deep and throaty. Yummy! NO! Stop thinking that!

"Actually I go by Gabe. It's my middle name, but I don't make it a habit to introduce myself as Gabriel." I smiled.

"Gabe fits much better. And why can't you just say, 'My name is Gabe'? Much easier. Saves you embarrassment and it fits. You don't see me goin' around sayin', 'My name's Arabella.'"

"Ah, but from what I've heard you don't talk at all." He said smugly. I laughed. He looked surprised. "What do you find so amusing?"

"Yet here I am speaking. But of course I didn't want to be spoken to before, so really I made myself unapproachable, but if they wanted to they could have tried to talk to me."

"Ah, so I have ruined your reputation." He smiled.

"What reputation?" I asked warily. I had a rep already. Not good.

He laughed again. "Distant, brooding, and unapproachable."

"Oh." I was relieved; at least I could change their opinions by being friendly. I looked up to see he was looking yet again confused. "What?"

"It's just… brooding and distant? It doesn't make any sense. And you don't look upset about that. Actually, you look relieved." His eyes searched mine for answers.

"I have my days when I like to be distant. Not brooding. I have my moods when I'm blue, but I don't brood. I leave that for whiny princes. I'm quite happy, actually. I just enjoy solitude, especially when I'm getting accustomed to new people and surroundings. It makes meeting people a lot easier if I'm comfortable. And I_ am_ relieved. My rep coulda been a lot worse than that. I just gotta show the better side of me and they'll come around… or not." I added just because it could happen.

"You are quite strange."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed.

"What are you reading?" He asked eyeing the book in my hands. I closed it and held it up the title facing him.

"Ella Enchanted. Ella is a poor young girl who at birth was given the gift of obedience by a crazy fairy, Lucinda. Her mother dies, father remarries, and she ends up stuck with… you guessed it a wicked stepmother and stepsisters. She meets a boy, Prince Charmont, Char, her friend through it all, though he doesn't know about all she goes through. Fairies, gnomes, ogres, giants, and elves she meets them all on an epic journey to save herself from her terrible gift." I laughed at my summary. "Some of that was out of order. It sounded so good though."

"So you like fairy tales?"

I grinned. "Absolutely. I can't get enough of them, but a lot of them tick me off, because the girl is so helpless in them. Come on! We she should be saving people too. I might have to go on a fairy tale strike... Snap crackle, and pop!"

"That's rice crispies." He laughed.

"So? I like my snap, crackle, and pop, okay?" I smiled. "So, watcha doin' in here, besides makin' fun of me and my fairy tales?"

"Obviously I'm getting a book. That's what library is for you know."

"Oh, okay... Not that I believe you for a minute, but okay." I grinned. He looked a little taken aback. "So what kind of book are you looking for? You don't strike me as the fairy tale type, but ya never know."

"I was just browsing." I knew he was hiding something, so I just shook my head and put the book back on its shelf. "You're not going to check it out?" He asked curiously.

"No. I've read like four times already," I laughed. "Knowing me I'll probably end up checkin' out a book that I've only read… oh I love this book!" I said forgetting myself and grabbing _Just Listen _off the shelf. I flipped through the pages laughing when I read one of my favorite parts.

I looked up suddenly remembering that Gabe was still standing there. "Oh, sorry. I just got… excited." I chuckled nervously. He started laughing again. "Yeah I think I've made a fool of myself enough for one day," I said turning away to walk to the front, but of course I tripped and did a face planted on the carpet. "Or not." I just laid there for a minute and started laughing so hard I had to hold my sides. Gabe was laughing too.

"Wow! I think… Ima just... lay here for the rest of the day. It might be safer," I said sitting up trying to keep myself under control. "I don't think I've laughed this hard in months." The minute the words were out of my mouth I regretted them.

The memory of the last time I'd laughed this hard came back to me with such force I gasped. I could see me and Brian lying in his bed talking just after my dad had died. He had said joke after joke trying to make me laugh; it had worked. My humor vanished completely now and I closed my eyes against the pain. I sighed opening them again. Gabe was looking at me confused his expression slightly worried also.

"I'm… gonna go… check this out. See ya." That said I hopped up and made my way up the front desk where I could check out my book. The bell rang, but I walked slowly to class prolonging the moment of solitude before I would sit by Gabe possibly even getting cold glares again.

I walked mostly in a daze through the door and to my seat my mind completely preoccupied. Propping my elbows on the table I leaned into my hands staring distantly out the window. I didn't even realize someone was sitting next to me until they spoke.

I jolted out of my pensive state and stared at Gabe. "I'm sorry did you say somethin'?" He looked worried.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine; just off in La La Land." I yawned rubbing my fist against my face.

"Tired?"

Not looking up I smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm tired." I wondered if he could hear the double meaning in my words. "I just haven't gotten much sleep." I explained my voice echoing my tiredness. I wondered if I'd make it through AP US History last period class before I fell asleep.

I listened to Mr. Bailey with my eyes closed. I smiled when he called on me to answer a question. He thought I had been sleeping. I opened my eyes and smiled as I answered. I saw he was surprised. I wondered if it was because I was listening or that I got the question right. Either way it didn't matter to me... I closed my eyes again and continued to listen.

When school finally ended I walked home tiredly my head drooping slightly. The cold air I knew was the only thing keeping me awake. Once I got home I made soup and sandwiches; something easy and quick. I left a note for Erin saying I was so tuckered out I just went ahead to bed.

I was so tired I could barely stand it, but when I lay down I could not fall asleep. I cried and I cried hard. My body shook as I racked with sobs. I don't know how long I lay like that, but it must have been a while because I felt arms wrap around me and hold me close. I knew it was Erin .

"Shh. It'll be okay."

"Why? Why did they… have to die?" I choked out through sobs. "Why couldn't… they live?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I don't know." I felt tear drops on my hand and I knew he was crying too. It comforted me to know I wasn't the only one who hurt.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was dark outside my window and the clock on my nightstand read 2:41. I groaned hugging one of my pillows to my chest.

"Couldn't you let me sleep longer?" I asked God staring up at my ceiling. "No of course you couldn't, because that would mean I wouldn't be up in the middle of the night practically talking to myself, therefore amusing you immensely. I want to say screw you, but you might strike me with lightening or something and I really don't feel like it right now, so I'll be polite and say nothing at all." I sighed and closed my eyes. "It's official I've gone crazy." I groaned.

I snuggled down in my blankets softly humming to myself. It always calmed me down. As I fell further into unconsciousness I heard a tune so soft I wondered if I was imagining it. Or maybe I was already asleep and it was a part of my dream. Either way it was calm and lulling me to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

"Hey, you're Arabella, right?"

I looked up into the eyes of a boy around my age with light blonde hair and startling blue eyes. I was in English class and I had been staring absently at my book, when the boy had spoken to me.

I smiled brightly.. "Yeah, but I go by Aerie. What's your name?" The boy looked a little surprised but smiled back hugely.

"I'm Mike."

"Nice to meetcha, Mike."

"So how do you like it here?"

"It's okay. It reminds me a lot of home, except for the lack of sunshine. I miss that."

"Yeah I guess that explains the tan."

"Well actually my mom was Native American, a Cherokee. I got my skin tone from her."

"Oh." He looked like he had a loss for words. So I smiled and the bell rang. My morning went close to the same. People started talking to me and I was friendly, most were surprised though they never asked why the change in my attitude. One girl from my Spanish class walked with me to lunch. She was pretty with dark curly hair, slim waist, and a whole four feet tall. I just smiled as she chattered about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.

We sat at a table full of people who were her friends that she introduced me to. I remembered a few of them from my classes so I smiled and waved. Jessica, the girl from Spanish, sat beside me and Mike, from English, sat across from her. Beside mike sat Ben, a cute dark haired boy with blue eyes and freckles. He kept glancing down the table to another girl, Angela. She was pretty cute with wavy black hair, dark rimmed glasses that sat on her button like nose.

I felt uneasy suddenly and I knew someone was staring at me. I looked up into intense golden eyes. My breath caught in surprise. Gabe was staring so intently I felt shivers run down my spine. I smiled and looked down to my folded hands.

"Gabe Cullen is staring at you." Jessica said giggling. I wanted to hit her upside the head.

"And?" I asked disinterested.

"It's just weird. None of _them_ ever speak to like _normal people._" I laughed.

"Hold on. _Normal people_? Define normal, because I find that a very… umm… vague term. I mean no one is normal. We're all different that's what's makes us special."

"Come on don't tell me you think they are normal. Just look at them. They aren't like us at all. And they think they're too good to socialize with us."

"Why, because they have amazing good looks? What's the matter with you? So they're beautiful, but maybe that's why they don't socialize with other people. Maybe they got tired of the whole jealousy crap people pull. I wonder how many people judge them before they even get to know them, thinking they're just rich stuck up snobs because they look good. I'd wanna be left alone too."

Jessica looked at me shocked. So I drew my gaze down to my hands. I knew what it was like to be an outcast; I guess that was what got me so defensive. I couldn't stand it when people were prejudice. I sighed looking over to Gabe's table. He wasn't looking at me, but his brows were drawn together and he looked very confused and surprised; almost like he had heard mine and Jessica's conversation.

Gabe looked up at me and I smiled my same old closed mouth smile. The bell rang so I looked away to gather my things and walked to class. When I got to class my table was empty. I kept my eyes away from the door, staring idly out the window singing _Size Matters_ by Joe Nichols.

_Someday she wants a big ol' house sittin' on a big ol' hill,_

_And a mile long tree lined driveway for her big ol' Coupe DeVille._

_Yeah, someday she wants a big ol' bank account with too much to_

_spend,_

_But right now all she wants is a man._

_With a big ol' heart, who can love her like nobody can._

_Big ol' kisses that go on and on and never end._

_With a big ol' smile, he'll fill her world with laughter:_

_Size matters; size matters._

_Someday, she wants a big ol' ring with a big ol' rock that shines,_

_And a big ol' walk-in closet with shoes of every kind._

_Yeah, someday she wants a big ol' boat where she can lay around gettin' a tan,_

Hearing a musical chuckle beside me I realized I had been singing louder than I'd thought and shaking my head along with the song. I could feel a nervous chuckle coming on. I bit my lip to stop it, but I was too late.

"Great. Just freakin' fantastic." I mumbled sarcastically to myself, unfortunately he heard me, because he laughed again.

"Don't worry I sing to myself all the time." I just buried my face in my hands and groaned. Shaking my head a few times I dropped my hands.

"Sorry. I like that song." I said quickly and glanced over to him. His chair was still far away from me but instead of pointing it away, he angled it towards me.

I stared out the window and started humming softly. I wondered if it would bother him, but I wasn't being loud so I didn't think he could even hear me. But when I felt his gaze on my face I stopped.

Mr. Bailey didn't feel much like talking today so he gave out worksheets. It was over a topic I knew well so I was done way before anyone else, well everyone except for Gabe that is.

I looked around and saw Mike looking very confused, I tried not to laugh. I was unsuccessful. Turning back I rubbed my eyes. My contacts were killing me. I tried blinking and moving them a little with my index finger, it helped a little.

"Did you get something in your eyes?" Gabe asked.

"No, my contacts have just decided on mutiny." I smiled.

"Why don't you take them out? The purple is pretty but not worth your eyes burning." He said looking at my eyes curiously.

"Purple? They're purple? What in the world?" I muttered to myself. "I'm not wearin' colored contacts. I use them 'cause I can't see two feet in front of me without them. Are you sure they're purple?" What did purple mean?

"Yeah," he looked confused.

"Yeah? I guess I shouldn't be surprised," I said more to myself than him. Mr. Banner came to our table to see why we weren't working.

"You are finished already?"

"Yeah."

"Have you studied this before?"

"Yes, sir.. I was in AP courses back in Georgia, so we already covered this topic." I admitted.

"Oh, alright." He muttered to himself as he walked away.

"What did you mean?" Gabe asked after a moment.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You said you shouldn't be surprised your eyes changed color. I was wondering why that is." He said obviously curious.

"Oh, umm, my eyes change colors. Usually they're shades of blue, green, silver, brown, or a mix of different colors."

"Oh, why do they change colors?"

"Umm, whatever my mood is changes them, I think. Purple? I've never had that one." He just stared at me, so I looked back out the window. The rest of my day was uneventful.

I fell asleep easily that night right into a familiar dream:


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

_I laughed looking over at Brian. _

_His green eyes twinkled as he drove like a maniac; swerving the wheel, running off into the grass, and speeding about ninety miles an hour on the back roads. _

_I had begged him to take me mud bogging in his truck cause the clutch in mine was burnt out. He'd agreed after I'd promised to scrub his truck clean afterwards. I liked washing cars so I didn't mind._

_We were on our way to the mud hole blasting music from the speakers, windows rolled down, and singing at the top of our lungs._

_"Whoooo!," I screamed into the wind laughing. Brian looked over at me with so much love in his eyes I felt my heart swell. "I love you; you stud muffin you!" I teased. He chuckled._

_"No, you just love my truck." I dropped my mouth open in mock horror._

_"How did you know!?" We both laughed. _

_"So how did your date with Drew go?" He asked with a sideways glance. I punched him in the arm._

_"You ask like you don't know."_

_"Ahh ya caught me. How's your toes feelin'?" He asked referring to the point in my date where Drew decided we should dance and he stepped all over my toes._

_"Bruised. You think, maybe, just maybe, if you're gonna try and dance with someone you would at least know how." I sighed. "Well all I have to say is never again will I go on another pity date. I mean it this time. I've been on three and end up regretting it in the mornin'. Seriously, next time I go on a date it will be with someone I actually like."_

_Brian laughed sarcastically. "You very well know the next guy with a broken heart who comes along askin' for a date is gonna get one. You're too nice, that's the problem here. Have you ever said no before?"_

_"Yes!" I growled and instantly felt bad. I hated to be mean. "I just hate rejectin' people. And I never say yes unless I think there's at least a small chance I'll have a good time. It just hasn't happened yet is all. How am I ever gonna meet my true love if I never give anyone a chance?" I asked lookin out the window._

_"You'll feel right and you won't have any doubts when you find the right guy."_

_The memory flashed to another, I was crowded house; loud music blasted through the air. It was Tracy Miller's party. Everyone was drunk, even Brian. I had never seen him that drunk before. I was leading him to an empty bedroom to sober up in. _

_"I don wanna go yet!" He whined. As I sat him down on the bed he grabbed a hold of me and pinned me under him. "Ah-ha! Gotcha!"_

_I laughed at his drunken antics and slapped his shoulder softly. "Come on get off me Bri. I need to get you some water."_

_"No. I love you." He cried. I pushed at him giving him an angry glare until he decided to finally let me go. "Don leeeave mee."_

_"I'll be right back sweetie. I'm going to get water for crying out loud."_

_The scene shifted again. I was at Brian's. Somehow I managed to get him home._

_"I don't understand why you can't just stay with me." He was complaining about my decision to go home, instead of spending the night with him._

_"You know I can't Bri. It's late and I'm really tired."_

_"Exactly. Stay with me." He was pleading me, but I really just wanted to go home. "I love you."_

_"I love you too Bri." He shook his head at me._

_"No. I mean I really love you. I want to marry you." I stood shocked staring at him in disbelief. I shook my head. This couldn't be happening._

_"I- I don't love you that way. You are my brother." I protested. He threw a book across the room knocking over a lamp._

_"No. You love me. I know you love me like I love you." He insisted. I kept shaking my head at him._

_"No Brian. I think you are still drunk. I'm like your sister, that's how you feel about me."_

_"No. No. NO! You are mine! You have to love me!" he screamed charging at me knocking me back onto the bed._

I awoke with a cry as jolted up in bed. I looked around me and sobbed in relief. I was at home in my bed. I was fine, but the nightmare wouldn't leave me alone... I cried harder into my palms. Pulling my knees up to my stomach I wrapped my arms around them and buried my face in my legs as I sobbed.

It took a long time before I was just shaking feeling so cold and alone. I glanced at the clock beside me. 4:42. I hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to puke. Running the shower hot I jumped in trying my hardest to wash away the cold.

I wrapped myself up in a towel as I headed back to my room. When I got there I pulled on my sweats and snuggled down in my sheets. I pulled out my I-Pod, scrolled down to classical music, and then hooked it up to my stereo system. Clair de Lune played out the speakers soft, soothing, and quiet. I felt myself slide away from my body getting caught up in the music. I let myself go freely feeling a slight smile play on my lips as I drifted away.

**Please review! All comments are helpful**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

I was now in my fourth week of school and Gabe hadn't spoken to me since the night of my dream and that was over two weeks ago. I tried once to speak to him, but he ignored me so I figured I would leave him alone. I guessed he didn't want anything to do with me. It hurt more than it should have, but maybe that was why. He didn't want me to get the wrong idea so he decided to ignore me instead. I just wished I had known sooner.

I was presently sitting in Biology trying my hardest to ignore the person that constantly plagued my thoughts and pay attention to what Mr. Bailey was saying.

Unfortunately today was lab day. That meant I had to work with Gabe. The thought brought a frown to my face. I felt bad enough that he was forced to endure me sitting beside him every day; I really hated the thought that he would have to work with me. I was so zoned out in my own thoughts I didn't hear the person talking to me until a cold hand touched my elbow.

I sat straight up in my seat looking over at an amused Gabe Cullen.

"What?" I asked him.

"We're supposed to be working on this together. I don't mind doing it by myself, but you could pretend to help."

I blushed. "I'm sorry. I want to help if that's ok. Let me know if I'm in your way though." I said it kindly, but I think he heard the undertone of resentment in my voice.

"You won't be in my way." He chuckled. I wondered why he was in such a good mood. I noticed the golden hue of his eyes and thought back to my first day when they were black. Maybe their color was an indicator of his moods I thought. Black was grouchy, gold was happy. Just like me.

"I should have realized," I mumbled to myself. I didn't think I had spoken it loud enough to be heard but Gabe looked up at me.

"What didn't you realize?" I thought about lying but decided I'd rather not.

"You're in a better mood when your eyes are gold." He looked at me like I was an alien from another planet. "The first day I saw you, your eyes were black and you were extremely rude. The few times you've decided to grace me with speech they have been golden." My explanation either didn't sit well with him or he was still confused because he kept eying me suspiciously.

"Never-mind. What are we supposed to be doing?" He reluctantly turned his gaze away from mine to glance at the worksheet and materials on our desk. We were to do a germination lab. Set up three different petri dishes with six radish seeds in each. Each dish would be watered with a different solution, one with distilled water and the other two with different concentrations of salt. Part of the lab was to mix our own saline solutions.

It was really easy. We were done within fifteen minutes. I expected Gabe to go back to ignoring me after, but surprisingly he didn't.

"So, are you going to the back to school dance on Saturday?" I hadn't really given it much thought beforehand, but I figured it could be pretty fun. I smiled thinking how nice it would be to let loose.

"Yeah." I smiled. He seemed surprised by my answer. "Are you?"

"I might. If I can find anyone to go with." My heart skipped a beat at the way he said it. I mentally laughed at myself for thinking for even a second he might want to take me.

"Well I don't think that would be too hard. You aren't exactly hard on the eyes, but if you can't, goin' stag isn't always a bad thing." He smiled at me curiously.

"Are you going stag?" I laughed nodding my head. Who in their right mind would ask me, I thought?

"Most definitely." A triumphant look crossed his eyes briefly before he laughed. It was such a sexy sound.

"Why?"

"To be honest no one asked me." I answered hoping I didn't sound like a complete loser. I was probably the only girl in school who hadn't been asked out. Even shy Angela was going with Ben I recalled.

Gabe looked a little confused. "No one asked you?" He genuinely sounded amazed that no one had asked.

"Jeez make me feel even worse about it why doncha. We can't all be as gorgeous as we are smart." He laughed again. The sound was too easy to get used to. I shook my head trying to clear away the pearl of laugher.

"Go with me." I looked at Gabe puzzled.

"Where?" He rolled his eyes at my lack of understanding. Then it dawned on me. "To the dance?!" I said it much louder than I had intended; several people turned to look at me. I blushed and looked back to Gabe.

He was chuckling again. "Yes. You don't have a partner; neither do I. Unless you would prefer to go alone." He was utterly confounding me. I must have looked pretty bewildered, because he shook his head at me. "First you call me gorgeous and now you're looking at me as if I've grown horns."

"Well they do hold up your halo so nicely," I said without thinking. He burst out laughing causing more people to look our way.

"Seriously though. Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

I looked him up and down trying to figure out why he would want to go with me. I decided not to fight it and just go with the flow.

"Well since you begged," I teased. He rewarded me with the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. "You are," I paused trying to find the right word, "strange." I concluded. He didn't seem to mind, but just kept smiling.

A few minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder. Eric Shale was standing behind me with an expectant look on his face. I had only talked with the bond hair brown eyed boy a few times. I wondered what he could possibly want.

"Hey Aerie." He smiled brightly at me.

"Hi Eric." I returned the smile. He was a nice guy.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go the dance this Saturday, with me?" He looked so hopeful and I was more than a little shocked that he asked. Two people in less than ten minutes.

"I'm sorry. I'm already going with someone else Eric." His disappointed face made me hate myself for having to say no. "But I do know that Valerie has turned down three different guys in hopes that you would ask her. I think ya'll would have a blast."

He seemed to think about this for a second before smiling hugely. "Really?" I nodded my head.

"Cross my heart hope to die." I swore using one of the most sacred of childhood rites. Eric laughed at me for it.

"Well thanks for telling me. I'll see you at the dance!" I was glad as he walked away smiling that I could at least still give him a date even if it wasn't me.

Hearing a small chuckle I turned to Gabe. I wondered for a moment if he knew the boy was going to ask me.

"Did she really? Or did you make that up so he would feel better?"

"I swore, and you can't lie on a 'cross my heart hope to die' swear," I said with complete seriousness. He shook his head at me.

"And you said I'm strange."

"Well you must be pretty strange if you think that I'm strange and you still asked me to the dance." I pointed out.

He just grinned. "Maybe so."

"So, I'll meet you at the dance?" The bell was about to ring by now.

"I can pick you up."

"I'd rather meet you there if that's ok." He looked at me strangely, but agreed to my request.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He winked as he whisked away and out the door leaving me staring and rather dumbfounded in my seat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I was walking to lunch with Jessica and the others the next day when Jess cornered me about the dance.

"So Aerie," Jessica said sweetly to me, "are you going to the dance with anyone?" Everyone turned to look at me. I felt a little unnerved by it.

"Yea. You?" I asked avoiding what she really wanted to know; _who_ I was going with.

She smiled happily at me. "Oh great! Mike and I are going together. So you're going with Eric?" I laughed at her assumption.

"No. I think he's going with Valerie." She looked surprised.

"Yeah, he is." Mike commented. "He asked her yesterday in Bio." We had all sat down at the table by now. I was across from Jess. Mike sat to her left and Angela to her right. Ben was sitting beside me across from Angela.

"Good for him," I smiled.

"You aren't upset?" Jess asked curiously.

"No. Why would I be? I told him to ask Valerie." They all looked surprised by that statement.

"Oh. I thought… well… we all thought you had a thing for Eric." I choked on the water I was sipping and started coughing violently.

I gasped when I finally got the coughing under control. "Who in the world gave you that idea?" I asked bewildered. "I've only even talked to him maybe three times." I pointed out.

Everyone seemed at a loss. Jessica was the first to recover.

"Well if not Eric, who are you going with?" I was about to reply when everyone looked over my shoulder in shock. I suddenly wondered if there was a bug on me or something of that source.

"What?" I asked half panicked.

A soft chuckle sounded from behind me. I immediately relaxed. Without even turning to look at him I said, "Hey Gabe."

"To answer your question Jessica, she's going with me." Gabe said without the least bit of concern. I almost laughed as her eyes bugged out.

"Oh!" She gasped.

"Would you like to join me for lunch today?" Gabe asked me, further shocking everyone at the table.

"Sure. See ya'll later." I got up and walked with Gabe to a table near his family, but we didn't sit with them. They were all looking at Gabe as if he'd just committed murder.

"I don't think your family approves," I commented offhandedly as we sat. He turned to send a glare in their direction.

"They'll get over it," he murmured darkly.

"So… any reason you wanted me to sit with you?" I could honestly think of nothing better to ask.

"I thought we could talk." I must have been frowning, because he looked at me so unsure.

"What about?"

"Well for starters, why have to come to live in Forks?" I felt the pain of memories burn in my throat.

"Personal reasons," I rasped out, my voice strained with sorrow. I cleared my throat trying push back the flood of emotions. "Why do you live here?" I countered.

Eyeing me curiously, he smiled slightly. "Personal reasons." I laughed as he used my words against me.

"Fair enough." I thought for a moment and realized I did have a question to ask him. "You never seemed interested in… well talking to me before. Actually aside from the one day, you've been rather rude to me. I wonder why that is."

He pondered this for a moment. I almost thought he would brush it off.

"I thought it was for the best at the time. I still think this is a bad idea, but I can't seem to do the right thing." He remarked cryptically.

"What exactly is a bad idea? Being friends?" He nodded. I thought about it. At first I wondered if it was because of what people would say, but then I felt something was off. Not just with the situation, but with him. Gabe and his family were so different from everyone else, their looks, speech, even the way they dressed. It was all the latest fashion, but it looked more ancient on them. I thought maybe there's something that set them apart from everyone else.

I must have been fairly deep in thought, because when I looked up Gabe was staring down at me intently. As if he knew the direction of my thoughts.

"Sorry I was just thinking about why, unless there's something wrong with you." He kept his face purposely blank and that made me wonder if I was onto something. "You're different from other people. That's easy to see without even talking to you, but there's something more." He started to look uncomfortable. His head cocked slightly to the left in the direction of his family's table. As if they said something to him.

I watched him intently trying to put together everything I knew about him to see if I came up with something. The only thoughts that came to mind made me chuckle with the absurdity of it.

Gabe's head snapped back in my direction.

"I'm just trying to figure you out."

"Don't." His saying that only made me want to know even more.

"No promises."

"You asked me a question, and now I have one for you."

"Shoot."

"Did you only say no to Eric because I had already asked you?" The complete change of topic threw me off.

"No. I would have told him the same thing even if you hadn't asked. I knew Valerie liked him."

"But do you like him?" I rolled my eyes.

"What is it with everyone thinking I like him? I've barely talked to the freaking guy!" I was pretty tired of it. "I swear I'd hate to find out what people think of me after talking to you." I replied grouchily. Gabe looked befuddled by my latest comment.

"If by only having a few words in passing with Eric makes people think I like him then they'll probably be saying I'm having your baby for eating lunch with you." I said slightly exasperated.

Gabe burst out laughing. A full belied laugh that gave me tingles all over.

"That is absurd."

"But probably true. Some people don't have anything better to do with their lives than make up stories."

He continued to shake his head at me.

"Fine, don't believe me. I hope you're right." Looking around I noticed the cafeteria was starting to empty. It was time for class. "We need to go or we'll be late."

We walked to Biology together in silence. When we walked through the door together I could already hear the whispers. I gave Gabe an 'I told you so' look before heading to my seat.

We were watching a movie today. Apparently _Finding Nemo _was the choice. As Mr. Bailey turned out the lights I felt a sudden zing. An overall awareness of how close Gabe was sitting next to me. I tried to concentrate on the movie, but it was hopeless. I kept glancing over at Gabe, only to find he was looking back every time.

Determined to pay attention I kept my eyes on the screen, that is until Gabe's ice cold elbow nudged mine. He slid a note in front of me.

I unfolded it carefully. I smirked as I read the contents.

**_ You were right. They are already talking about how we're secretly dating._**

I wrote back:

** That really doesn't surprise me at all. Next thing you know, they'll be planning our non-existent wedding. How do you even know this though? Mind reader much?**

He picked the note up and I saw a small smile cross his lips as he scribbled something down and passed it back to me.

_**I think that's a little far off just now. Maybe after the dance. Maybe I am.**_

I laughed quietly. I really did wonder if he could somehow know what people were thinking.

** I wouldn't put it past them. What am I thinking then?**

I really hoped he didn't know. I didn't think he could. Otherwise he'd be sitting as far away from me as possible waiting to get out of class.

**_Sorry, you are immune to my powers._**

I wondered if there was a double meaning to that.

** I see. **

It was really lame, but I was at a loss of what to say.

I watched as he looked down at my note, thinking carefully before writing.

_**But Mike over there hates me. He wanted to ask you to the dance.**_

It took all my strength to resist a snort. What craziness.

**I don't believe you. He likes Jessica. He asked her to the dance not me.**

His brow furrowed reading my note.

_**He was going to, but Eric told him you were going with someone else, so he asked Jessica instead.**_

I stared at the paper for a good minute before responding.

** How can you possibly know that?**

Instead of passing the note back he just shrugged and went back to watching the movie. I thought about what he said and my joke about him being able to read minds. Maybe there was really something to that.

When the bell sounded I expected him to rush out the door like always, instead he lingered at the desk until most everyone was gone.

"You aren't planning on standing me up tomorrow are you?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No. I wouldn't miss the dance unless I was dying." He smirked at me.

"I'll see you at seven tomorrow then."

"See you then."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

I was going to have to stand him up. I felt like I was dying. Somehow between yesterday in Biology and this morning I had come down with the flu.

Looking back, I realized all the symptoms were there. I had been feeling slightly nauseas and just a slight bit of sniffles. I attributed both to the emotional turmoil I had been under. I guess it was more than that though as I watched Erin remove the thermometer from my mouth. I think he kind of enjoyed this, getting to play mom.

"Jeez Aerie Bell. Your temp is 101."

"Woo. Yay me." I replied in a flat tone.

"Maybe I shouldn't leave you alone. I can call Joe to take over my shift tonight." He said glancing over to my nightstand clock. It read 7:08. It was already too late to call someone else in. We both knew that.

"No. Don't do that. I'm fine, just sick. This has happened to me before you know. I just need to stay in bed and sleep. You can't do anything for me."

"But what if you get worse?"

"I can call you. I've got the phone right here." He sighed knowing I was right.

"Fine. But call me immediately if you start to feel bad." He warned me in a strict tone.

"Alright Captain. I promise. Now leave, I'm fine." He chuckled at me kissed my forehead then left.

I sighed exhausted leaning back on my pillow. I felt really bad about standing Gabe up, but I didn't have a number to call to let him know I was sick. I just hoped come Monday he wouldn't hate me for it.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up suddenly seeing the clock read 8:02. I wondered what woke me up when I heard a loud banging coming from downstairs.

I tried to yell I was coming but I couldn't get anything out. I slowly made my way down stairs gripping the wall tightly. When I finally made it down stairs to the door my head was swimming and I was shivering with the cold. I only had on a big t-shirt and a pair of underwear.

I pulled the door open to find a drenched Gabe Cullen staring at me quite hostilely.

"I thought you wouldn't miss it unless you were dying." He said testily. I was too tired to keep standing and I swayed forward. Gabe's hands shot out to catch me before I fell. I shivered at the coldness that embraced me.

"I am," I croaked out. My hoarse voice sounding especially loud to my ears. "So cold." I shivered violently.

"Oh. You're sick." He whispered all the heat draining out of his eyes to be replaced with worry.

"Please. I'm tired. Need to lay down." I managed to say though I was shivering badly.

Without any notice Gabe picked me up and closed the door behind him. He carried me upstairs and I was too tired to argue. As soon as he set me on my bed he started tugging off my shirt. I squawked in surprise trying to push his hands away.

They stopped half way up leaving my legs and torso bare. "You are wet from falling into me. I need to get dry clothes on you." He explained gently raising my shirt higher.

"I'm not wearing a bra!" I shouted at him. His hands came to a dead stop. I watched him gulp hard. "Just bring me a shirt and I'll change myself please." He instantly let go of my shirt. "They are in the second drawer," I said pointing to my dresser.

Gabe picked out a nice long red one and handed it to me before turning around. I quickly replaced the new shirt with the wet one welcoming the warmth.

"You can turn around."

When he did, I was sitting back against the pillows my head resting on the wall and the covers pulled up around my waist.

"I'm very sorry," he whispered.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I would have called, but we never exchanged numbers. I'm sorry you thought I stood you up."

"I should have realized you wouldn't show unless something was wrong." I couldn't argue with that.

"I have some clothes you can change into if you want to get out of those wet ones."

"You want me to stay?" I smiled

"I don't know if I'm the best company right now, but even if you want to leave I still think you should put dry clothes on."

"I don't think you and I wear the same things." He laughed.

"I have boxers are in the top drawer, jogging pants and a t-shirt in the third." He shook his head at me, but walked over to the dresser and pulled out the articles of clothing.

He stripped off his shirt and jeans setting them to the side. I gasped at his beautiful body glistening with water. It was so muscled, way more than his clothes showed. The pale surface looked smooth as marble, I couldn't look away.

"Hey I didn't peek when you changed." I blushed and turned my head to face the ceiling closing my eyes tightly. Hearing the wet plop of his boxers hit the floor made my heart jump. I held my eyes closed forcing myself not to peek.

Keeping my eyes closed reminded me how sleepy I was though, before I realized what was happening I had fallen asleep.

**GPOV**

I looked over at Aerie hearing her heart beat slow and become a steady rhythm. I grinned to myself. She had fallen asleep.

I watched her as she slept coming to sit on the edge of her bed. She was snoring, but not loudly; it was more of a soft deep breathing sound. Her poor nose was red; a vivid contrast to the paleness of her skin. A purplish hue lay just under her eyes. The overall effect was a very sick girl.

I wondered why I didn't notice it sooner.

I wanted to laugh at myself for how anxious I was waiting for her at the dance. Seeing all the couples walk in, knowing even before they walked through the door that it wasn't her was maddening.

I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. That she was coming and just running late, but after an hour I couldn't deny that she wasn't coming.

Alice had watched me the entire time. She thought I was pushing it trying to get close to a girl whose blood sang to me. I'd wanted to dip my teeth into the side of her gorgeous neck since that day in biology. I thought of a million different ways I could do it. Only my fear of exposing my family kept me away from her.

And that was why they hated her. Especially Rosalie. Well that and the fact she was more than a little jealous. Rosalie had all the beauty of a model that was only further enhanced by her transformation. Aerie on the other hand had a beauty more of innocence. She looked soft and warm. Her huge colorful eyes were entrancing. They could be so full of laughter one second and then ravaged with pain the next. I wondered what caused her such pain.

I knew of course her mother died many years ago. And by searching Erin's mind, I knew she had recently lost her brother and father, but there was something more. Not that it wasn't bad enough having lost three of the most important people in her life, but there was something else. Something Erin didn't know.

I smirked at myself. We were both hiding secrets. She was on to some of mine. If she hadn't figured out by now that I could read people's minds, she probably would soon. As for my other secret, she was beginning to suspect. Maybe not specifically that I'm a 'vampire'. Then again that could just be a matter of time. Aerie is very astute, much more than I initially gave her credit for.

I looked down on her lovingly as she lay snuggled in bed. I would have to let Alice know I wasn't stood up.

They were all pretty pissed when Aerie hadn't shown up. It was bad enough they thought, that she could expose them, but to lead their brother on was inexcusable. Jasper and Emmett weren't as objectionable, I think they understood how drawn I am to her. Rose and Alice on the other hand wanted to kill Aerie.

I admit I was pretty angry myself, wondering what excuse she could possibly have to not show up. Seeing her frail sick form fall into my arms when she opened the door immediately banished all sense of anger I felt. The others wouldn't know she was sick and I wouldn't put it past Rose to storm over here to give Aerie a piece of her mind.

I flipped open my phone calling Alice.

_"Where is she?!" _Alice barked into the speaker.

_"_Calm down. She's sick. I'm with her now_," _I whispered back quietly. I heard a small sigh.

_"Oh. How sick?" _Alice whined petulantly. She wanted a reason to hate Aerie. They all did. Up until tonight they never had any real reason to.

_"_Bad. About 102 fever. She nearly fainted from coming down the stairs to open the door." Alice quick intake of breath let me know she was won over. She hated not liking people, especially when Aerie was the first person I'd ever shown any interest in.

_"Oh dear. Is she ok Gabe? Are you ok?" _Her concern was apparent and I loved her even more for it.

"I'm fine and she will be fine. I think she mostly just needs to sleep. I'll be coming home soon. Please let the others know."

Alice sighed again._ "Ok. Gabe, be careful."_

"I will, bye."

_"Bye." _

I turned back to Aerie noticing she was rustling around in the sheets. A frown was plastered across her face. She was mumbling something incoherent.

"No…don't. Please. Let me go." She was crying now. "No no noooo! Please," she was sobbing and thrashing around on the bed.

I moved quickly to her side trying to steady her with my hands. "Wake up Aerie. You're having a bad dream." I cooed gently shaking her.

"Brian!" My heart died a little as I heard her call out another boy's name. I wondered who Brian was, but I had to wake her up.

"Aerie wake up!" I shouted. It did the trick. Her eyes shot open frantically darting around the room trying to push back the nightmare.

"G-Gabe?" she whispered so sweetly.

"You were crying in your sleep." I answered my voice raw with emotion. She looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I was having a," she paused for a moment, "nightmare." Taking a shaky breath she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She immediately shook her head.

"No. I'm so sorry about this. I forget how bad the nightmares get when I'm sick." I didn't know what to say to her.

"I should be leaving." I saw the flash of sadness cross her eyes. I wanted to stay, but I was too angry, both with myself and her. She didn't do anything wrong of course, but I couldn't ignore her obvious love for the one named Brian.

"Of course. I understand. Again I'm sorry about tonight." I accepted her apology and left as soon as I could. I hated to go, but it would have been hell to stay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**APOV**

I made my way to the lunch table the following Monday to sit with the usual group. I didn't even bother looking towards Gabe's table. I knew he wouldn't want me to sit with him. He couldn't get away from me fast enough the other night. I felt a harsh pang in my heart thinking back.

Jessica turned to stare hostilely at me as I sat down at the table. Mike was looking pleased though.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I think you are a total Bitch for doing that to Gabe. He like totally waited a whole hour for you to show up. You don't deserve him." Jessica snapped at me.

It pissed me off. I stood back up about to leave the table, but decided to have my say. "If you would have even bothered to ask, you would have known I was sick all day Saturday and Sunday. I didn't leave the bed except to use the toilet and once to go down stairs to talk to Gabe. Some friend you are." I retorted and walked away.

I heard Jessica's angry sigh and Angela say, "see I told you she wouldn't do that."

I didn't hear anything else as I was already walking out the cafeteria doors. I went straight to the front of the school and was walking through the parking lot on my way home. I was so angry I knew I wouldn't be able to finish out my day.

"Hey Aerie! Wait up." Gabe's voice sounded from behind. I turned slightly to watch him jog easily to me.

"What do you want?" My tone was less than polite. I was tired, pissed, and just wanted to go home. He looked a little taken aback. His brow furrowed.

"I heard what happened in the cafeteria. Jessica was way out of line. I was coming to see if you were alright."

I snorted at him. "Look don't pretend that you care now. You are just as bad as them. You ran out as soon as you could Saturday; like I'm some sort of freak. Maybe because your whole family hates me for no reason it made you decided to. I don't know. But don't act like all of the sudden you care how I feel. I'm so tired of being judged for things I have no control over. I thought for once, with you, maybe just maybe I might have a real friend. But apparently my bad judge of character couldn't end in Georgia. So just leave me alone." There were tears in my eyes, but I didn't care. I just wanted to have some peace for once.

Gabe stood there in shock for a moment. He nodded his head, turned sharply and walked away from me. I felt a huge sense of loss at his actions. I saw out of the corner of my eye one of his sisters and brothers waiting for him. I figured they were probably there to tell him he was better off not hanging around trash like me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran. As fast as I could I ran towards my house, but instead of going in I kept running. I ran straight into the forest tears streaming down my face. I paid them no mind. I just knew I needed to run.

I stopped when I came upon a small clearing and threw myself down in the grass. I lay there panting and crying trying to make sense of my life. Everything felt so wrong.

I had nearly lost everything. My family, my truest friend, and now a chance at happiness in Forks. I cried for everything I'd ever had and that could have been.

When I was finally done crying I sat in the grass staring at the little blades wondering what I was going to do now. A small growl and whimper brought my attention up. I saw a baby black and silver wolf with its back foot caught in a trap. It was bleeding badly.

I quickly walked over to the wounded animal. It looked at me with what I saw as fear and made another low growling whimper sound. I eased my hand forward to the trap praying the poor animal wouldn't bite me. It seemed to understand I was there to help. It closed its eyes as I pulled the teeth of the trap apart allowing the animal's leg to come free.

I thought it might run off, but instead it laid down making the most heart wrenching sounds. I had to help. I pulled off my shirt and gently as I could wrapped it around the small animal's foot. I cradled the baby in my arms and took off running once again only this time towards town.

I must have looked a sight running topless with blood dripping down my side holding a baby wolf in my arms. People turned to stare but no one stopped to help. I pushed myself to run faster.

As I came upon the animal hospital, which happened to be directly beside the regular one, I saw Gabe and an older man that looked just as striking walking out the door. When they saw me, both came running.

"What happened?" Gabe asked frantically looking at all the blood on me.

"Found... baby… foot caught… in trap." I gasped trying to catch my breath.

The pup growled and snapped as the older man tried to take him away from me.

"It looks like he only trusts you. Bring him in the office," the older man said walking inside the animal hospital to a back room. I followed him Gabe was in step with me. I glanced at him. His eyes were black.

"Go. Leave," the man said to Gabe. He gave a tight nod and ran out the door. I wondered what that was about but I didn't have time to contemplate it when a bleeding pup was in my arms.

"Thank you." I managed. The man smiled warmly at me. His eyes were as golden as his hair. And his skin, just like Gabe's, had a marble polish look to it.

"Of course my dear. Now let's look at the fella. He seems to like it best when you touch him. If you can keep petting him I'll be able to clean him up and see what needs to be fixed."

I nodded setting the pup down on the table but keeping my hand on its head petting him and talking soothingly to him.

"You are doing great. This doctor is going to put you all back together sweetie. I know it hurts. I know how bad it hurts, but you are doing great you sweet baby." I kept murmuring sweet nothings to the animal. He seemed to understand me, and whimpered only a little as the doctor cleaned out the wound.

"He's a lucky wolf. If there was a good way to get stuck in a trap he found it. The wound is not very wide but it does go a little deep. I'll need to do stiches. As much as I hate to sedate him I think it would help with the pain."

I agreed. "He sweetie, the doctor here is going to fix you up all nicely. He's gonna let you sleep so when you wake up there won't be so much pain and it will be better. I swear. You can come home with me and I'll love on you until you're absolutely sick of it." The doctor chuckled at me.

He worked quickly and for that I was grateful. The pup was out and stitched up within thirty-five minutes.

"You did a great job keeping him calm. I don't think I've ever seen a wild animal so trusting before." The beautiful older man complimented me. I blushed slightly.

"Animals tend to like me. I'm Aerie Brown by the way." I said holding my hand out to shake his.

"Pleasure to meet you Aerie. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"I should have realized." He looked at me puzzled. "You are just as ungodly beautiful as Gabe." He gave a hearty twinkling laugh.

"Now I know why my son likes you so much." He smiled at me warmly again. It was my turn to look puzzled now. Gabe didn't like me.

"I don't know about that," I said softly thinking about how rude I was to Gabe earlier. I owed him an apology. As if by magic Gabe came walking back in. He was wearing different clothes now though, and his hair looked slightly damp, as if he'd taken a shower.

"How's the pup?"

"Better now that your dad fixed him up." I commented wondering how he'd had enough time to go home, take a shower, change, and come back. Not to mention why he would do such a thing. It was then I noticed his eyes weren't black anymore. They weren't gold exactly, more of a really dark topaz color. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Carlisle seemed to take that as his cue to leave. "I need to fill out a report on this. I'll be back in a moment." I had to laugh. Gabe looked at me.

"Not too subtle is he?" He half smiled at me. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I was pretty rude to you and I realize you were just tryin' to help."

His gaze softened at my words. "No. You have every right to be angry with me. I did run out Saturday night. You said something in your sleep that… troubled me. And my brothers and sisters were just worried for me. They didn't want to see me get hurt by someone they barely knew."

I thought about what he said and wondered what I might have screamed out in my sleep to make him worry. I guess I could understand the whole sibling protectiveness thing. I was fiercely protective of Caleb.

"I can understand that, but still I hope you will accept my apology. I would like to be your friend if we can."

"I would like that." Carlisle chose that moment to walk back in. He looked at the two of us giving Gabe a look. When Gabe nodded Carlisle smiled brightly.

"Well, little guy here is all patched up. Gabe why don't you give Aerie a ride home, if that's alright with you my dear. I fear you running the pup home may not be the best idea. Oh Gabe will you be joining us for supper tonight?" I stood there slightly amused at the ploy. While Gabe looked embarrassed with the implication.

"I was thinking I'd like to treat Gabe to dinner tonight, if you don't mind of course." Both Gabe and Carlisle laughed.

"Well I will see you later son. Have a good night." Carlisle was still smiling as he walked out the door.

"You would ask me on a date in front of my father." Gabe was shaking his head at me.

"Who said it was a date?" I replied coyly.

"Well what is it then?"

"A date." I laughed. "But only if you want to."

"I would love to. On the condition I get to pay." I wrinkled my nose at the thought.

"We'll see." I shivered slightly and realized I had been standing there in my bra the whole time. I blushed. "I need to get some clothes on." Gabe's eyes followed mine to my exposed skin. He coughed a little and nodded.

"If I take you home like this Erin is going to put a bullet in me."

"No he won't." Gabe gave me a skeptical look. I picked up the pup, thinking I should give him a name, and walked out with Gabe. His car was nearby. Normally I would be freaking out about riding in a car, but Gabe made me feel safe.

We rode comfortably in silence. I saw Erin's cruiser in the yard as we pulled up. I suppose he heard us, because he walked out as soon as we parked. I got out holding the wolf to my chest, hoping to take away some of the indecency. Erin's eyes widened as I came up to the porch where he stood.

"Hey dad," I smiled innocently.

"Where is your shirt?" He nearly sputtered. I looked to Gabe, he looked really embarrassed.

"I took it off to wrap up the pup's leg when I pulled it out of a trap." Erin looked down at the pup as if realizing it was there for the first time. I thought he would be mad. Instead he surprised me by laughing.

"Of course you did. He's staying with us now isn't he." Erin gave me a knowing look.

"If you really don't mind." I said seriously. He shook his head.

"Obviously the thing adores you," he said pointing out how snuggled to me the baby wolf was. "You will have to train him though. If he starts tearing stuff up you'll have to keep him outside."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I said putting a kiss oh his cheek.

"Now who is this?" Erin said looking directly at Gabe. I could tell he was trying to measure him up.

"I am Gabe Cullen. Pleased to meet you Sheriff Smith." Gabe extended his hand to shake Erin's.

"Thank you for bringing Aerie home."

"It was my pleasure, sir." Erin appeared to like Gabe.

"Will you be eating dinner with us tonight?" I wondered if I should be embarrassed at my dad's behavior, but it just made me laugh.

"Actually I was planning on taking Gabe to dinner tonight for helping me out with D'artagnan." They both looked at me quizzically. "What that's what I named him," I said pointing to the pup.

"From The Three Musketeers?" Gabe asked me.

"No! Man in the Iron Mask." I clarified. Which in my opinion was an amazing movie. Gabe just smiled shaking his head at me. "If you will give me a thirty minutes I'll get D'artagnan settled and cleaned up. Then we can go."

"Of course. Take your time Aerie."

I hurried up stairs excitedly.

**Well I really hoped you liked the chapter. It took a while to put together. I'm not sure if anyone even cares about my story, a review would be nice just to let me know if I should even continue. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**For Aimee who gave me a lovely review, thank you. This chapter was written especially for you. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 11:**

**GPOV**

Watching her hurry upstairs made me smile. I turned back to Erin, he was watching me.

_I don't know if I like this kid or not. He's not bad looking, but I don't want Aerie to get hurt._

His thoughts weren't exactly unkind, more just protective.

"So you like my Arabella?" I liked his forward approach.

"It is hard not to appreciate someone so unselfish."

_Smart kid._

"So what are your intentions with my daughter then?"

I gave a small smile. "For now, to be her friend."

_Friends? I don't think so. Probably wants a lot more than to be her friend._ I had to bite back a laugh at how close he was to the truth there. I did want _a lot_ more than that. I could just imagine telling her dad, 'yeah I want to drink the blood of your daughter. Maybe bang her too. Sound good?' That would go over nicely.

"And later?"

I shrugged. "That will be of her choosing. You know her well enough to realize she will not be forced into anything she does not want."

_Damn it I'm starting to like him._

"Would you like to sit down?" We were still standing in the hallway. "I don't think she'd be too happy with me if I stood here grilling you the whole time."

I couldn't help but laugh as I followed him to the living room. "I think she respects you far too much to be angry with you for such a basic instinct. I expect if I had a daughter I would feel the same. Feel free to ask me anything you like." I wanted to put Erin at ease. I knew it would make Arabella happy for us to get along.

_He's too nice. Looks a little old though._

"Are you and Aerie in the same grade?"

"Yes, sir. I'm seventeen." _I wonder if he makes good grades._

"Do you do well in school?"

"All A's." _Great. He's smart too._ I could hear the sarcasm even in his head.

"Play any sports?"

"I like a good game of baseball, but I do not belong to any of the teams at school. Mostly I play with my family. We all enjoy a good game."

_Crap. I like him. _

"Have you dated many girls?" If he had any clue how long it had been since the last time I even looked romantically at another girl his jaw would have dropped. 109 years.

"No sir. I tend to keep to myself mostly."

_Yeah right. He looks too pretty._

"But not anymore?" I thought about his question. It was true. Aerie was the first girl I'd had any interest in since before I was changed.

"Aerie is a unique person. I find myself attracted to her honesty and selflessness. Those are not traits easily found in the general population." It was true, but there was more than that. A certain tie I felt bound by. Maybe it was because I couldn't read her or that her scent was more intoxicating than anything I'd ever encountered before. But even then I felt there was just something else.

"I guess I would have to agree with that. I like you, but make no mistake I will not let anyone hurt my daughter. And if you ever try to… well you can imagine I'm sure."

I didn't need to. I could clearly see all the various ways he would kill me running through his mind.

"I would not expect anything less Officer Smith."

_Good. He might be alright._

I heard Aerie coming down the stairs. I never really lost track of her. I could hear everything from the gentle words she said while placing the pup in her bed to the soft brushing of her teeth.

I looked over to her as she walked in the room. She looked lovely. A purple V-neck sweater and soft blue jeans never looked so inviting.

"So you ready to go?" She asked me expectantly.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Sheriff." Erin gave me a genuine smile before shaking my hand.

"Don't be out too late Bells. Love you." He said kissing her forehead.

"I won't. Come on Gabe."

**APOV**

I knew dad had been grilling Gabe, but it really didn't bother me. He had a right to be protective.

"Hope the roasting wasn't too scorching." I teased as we walked to his car. Surprisingly he opened the door for me.

"Not at all. I was surprised actually that it wasn't bad." Well that was Erin, always doing the unexpected. Gabe was now getting in the car. He put some soft classical music on low before easing out of the drive way.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" He asked. I laughed at him. He was the one driving.

"I don't really know." I replied

"Well I know a place or too. Do you like Italian?"

"Love the stuff." He smiled at my remark.

"There's a great place in Port Angeles."

"Sounds good to me."

We rode in silence for a minute before my curiosity got the better of me. "What exactly did he ask you?"

"Oh just the normal things. What year I am in school, how my grades are, my intentions with you, if I play sports, and if I've dated much."

I wondered at the last part. How much had he dated? We were just friends, but I felt a small pang of jealousy at him dating.

"What are you thinking?" Gabe's look was almost as intense as the words.

"Just that I was wondering the same thing." He seemed puzzled for a second, then he smiled. It was a pretty big smile.

"If I've dated many people?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

I tried to sound nonchalant. "Yeah. Have you?" It was pretty convincing. To me anyways.

He laughed. "No. I haven't."

"Why not?"

"Until you, I had not met anyone I thought enough of to even be friends with much less take on a date."

My heart did a little dance in my chest. It was a special feeling to be well thought of, especially when the person thinking well of me was absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't think of a proper response so I said nothing. That appeared to annoy Gabe. He had the most irritated look on his face.

"Something wrong?" His eyes snapped to mine searching.

"It is difficult for me. Out of everyone you are impossible to read. It makes me wonder what is on your mind."

I could feel my brows rise of their own accord, intrigued by his comment. I was fairly easy to read, everyone told me so. But that's not what he meant. For the hundredth time the same thought came flashing back to my mind. He could hear people's thoughts. That's how he knew about things, private things that most people didn't know.

"This is really frustrating." Gabe's aggravated statement amused me. And I found that if he really could read thoughts, which I was fairly sure he could, it didn't bother me in the slightest. I was kind of fascinated by it really.

"Well not everyone can read minds. It's only fair that there be someone's privacy you can't intrude on." I said it half because it was true and half to see if he would deny it. Or maybe he could just say it was a joke. Either way I wanted to see his reaction.

He didn't deny it. He simply looked torn.

"I know the truth so there's no point in trying to cover it up. You know what people think and for whatever reason you can't read me. If you are worried about me telling anyone you should know that it would make me sound like a crazy person and no one would believe me. But I don't plan on telling people."

"You make it so easy." He was smiling again and shaking his head at me.

"I make what easy?"

"Being myself. Not hiding behind a mirage. I want you to know is the problem. I've never wanted anyone to know me so badly before." He looked a little sad and bewildered at the last comment.

"Then the obvious thing to do here is just be honest with me. Whatever your secrets are they are yours alone to tell or keep. If you decide to clue me in, I would respect that still. And if not, well let's just say I understand wanting to keep some parts of your life private."

The look he gave me was not one I could easily define. There was a bit of curiosity mixed with amazement and something close to confusion. It was too complex to describe merely with words.

"You have secrets too?" It was more of a statement than a question, but I answered it anyways.

"I don't know very many people that don't. But to be more direct, yes I have secrets." Gabe had a thoughtful look on his face for a few seconds before he grinned.

"I have an idea." I could already tell I didn't like where this was going.

"What?" The wariness in my voice was undisguised. Gabe laughed at me.

"Nothing so horrible I assure you. We have secrets. I want to know yours and I'm quite sure you want to know mine. How about a trade?"

"That's not really fair though. I mean my secrets could be way more valuable than yours or vice versa. For all you know my secret could be that I bite my toenails or lick trees." I thought Gabe was going to pee his pants he was laughing so hard.

"You are ridiculous, but I suppose you're right. What if we took turn asking questions? If we do not feel comfortable answering we can pass."

I thought about it for a minute. I did have questions. "Okay. Sounds fair, but I think we should wait until we get to the restaurant to start."

"Deal. We should be there in about ten minutes." That sounded wrong to me. It took at least an hour to get to Port Angeles; we had only been driving for twenty minutes. It was then I realized just how fast we were going. 102 miles per hour. My heart stopped beating for a few seconds; I gripped the door my eyes wide on the road just waiting for the crash.

The pure terror must have been written all over me. From the corner of my eye I saw Gabe stiffen.

"What's wrong?" His worried voice rang out. I couldn't speak. I was nearly frozen with fear. He slowed the car until we were stopped on the side of the road. One by one I relaxed my fingers' grip on the door. I could feel myself shaking. "Aerie, what's wrong?"

"Too fast." I managed to breathe out. My heart was still beating wildly. I tried taking a few deep breaths. It didn't help much.

I heard Gabe give a small curse. I looked to the driver's seat, but he was gone. I didn't even hear him get out. The door opening from my side startled me. He was there. My mind reeled. Seconds, just seconds to exit the car and open my door. Impossible I thought.

"What _are_ you?"

**Well I was planning to write more but the chapter was starting to get long. Plus nice suspense I think to end it there. Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"What _are _you?"

How could someone move so fast? It was inhuman. I gasped as I held onto that thought. Maybe Gabe wasn't human. His small chuckle brought me out of my thoughts.

"I thought we were going to wait to start asking questions." Looking into his eyes I could see the humor was only there to disguise his worry. Worry of what I wasn't sure. All I knew is that my fear was quickly being replaced with anger.

"Well I'm thinking you must be an idiot to drive like a crazy person! You could have killed me. You might be able to walk away from a crash, but I assure you I can't." He looked surprised by my outburst, but again he didn't deny my accusation. My anger never lasted long and as of now it was almost completely gone. "Sorry for yelling. You frightened me." It was lame, but true.

"I apologize Aerie. Would you like me to take you home?" I wasn't scared anymore and now I had even more questions. There was no way I wanted him to take me home yet.

"No, but please drive slower. And when I say slower I mean no more than eighty Mr. Speedy-pants." My slight teasing made him chuckle. I closed my door watching him as he went back around the car to get in.

I watched him as we took off again. I noted he was goin exactly eighty. The smart-alec. I was trying to understand what had occurred. He had been going so fast, barely even looking at the road I recalled, but never once had the vehicle veered too far one way or another. It was like being on a rollercoaster track. And then when he got out, it was so fast. _Too_ fast. All the things were clicking into place in my head.

He was ice cold, intelligent, fast, could read minds, I never saw him eat, and he could drive impossibly fast with ease. The combination was nothing I had ever even heard of before. All the superheroes were still human, I wasn't too sure that Gabe was.

That reminded me of something. He said we shouldn't be friends. Like he was bad. Maybe that was it, he thought of himself as a villain. Looking at his pale marble skin I could only think there was no way he was bad. Dangerous, yes, but not bad.

So consumed by my own thoughts I did not realize we had entered the town until the car stopped. Looking to the street I saw the small Italian restaurant on the corner, but I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk? A park or coffee shop? I'm not feeling too hungry anymore."

He gave me a questioning gaze, but said nothing. Pulling back out of the space we headed further into town. We stopped this time at a nearly deserted café. It looked perfect.

"Thank you." We exited the car and walked to the door together. Inside was delightful. The air smelled rich, with hints of exotic flavors. The décor was mostly in dark browns and deep reds. There were tables, but the big comfy couches in the corner called to me. No one was sitting over there. "I'd like to sit over there. I'm gonna grab a drink, would you like anything?"

He smiled sweetly at me and shook his head. "No thank you. I'll go save our seats." He walked over to the plush cushions and sank into them. I turned away before I got too distracted.

The man at the counter was nice looking. He was mid-twenties I gathered, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a cute smile filled with pearly white teeth. He grinned at me.

"Well now beautiful, what can I get for you?" I had to smile back at his friendliness. It was genuine.

"Just a medium hazelnut coffee please."

"Would you like a dash of vanilla creamer darlin'." I could tell he liked my accent by the way he drawled out darlin'. It made me laugh.

"Thank you, that would be lovely." He smiled at me getting together my coffee.

"You are a southern belle if I ever heard one." He said stirring in the vanilla.

"My my, now whatever gave you that idea?" I teased back adding a little more southern twang to my voice to match his. This man was a terrible flirt, but kind enough to not put me off.

He laughed. "I have no clue." He handed me the coffee his fingers lingering on mine a few seconds longer than what would be considered normal.

"How much do I owe you my dear?" I said continuing to play along.

"No charge my fair lady. It's on me." I shook my head at him laughing a little.

"Well ain't you just sweet as sugar." I slipped a five into his tip jar before heading back over to Gabe.

He had a disgruntled look on his face. "I don't think I like that guy."

I laughed sitting down next to him, but leaving a comfortable amount of space between us. "I hope that's not jealousy I hear sweetheart." I said still using my southern belle accent.

"No wonder that guy gave you the drink for free. You are irresistible with that sassy southern twang of yours." I wondered for a moment how he knew the guy gave it to me..

"Oh come on. I bet he does stuff like that with every girl that comes in here."

Gabe shook his head at me. "I'm afraid you made quite the impression on him. He wants to take you on a date. He's planning to give you his number."

I could no longer deny that he knew others thoughts. "You really can tell what people are thinking can't you?"

He looked at me seriously. "If I answer that will you answer a few questions of mine in return?"

"I cannot promise that I can give you a satisfying answer, but you can ask me whatever you like."

He nodded in understanding. "Then yes."

It was such a small word, but it meant so much. I knew he could, but to have it verified was, well… pretty awesome.

"Why doesn't it work with me? Has this ever happened with anyone else before?"

"You are the only exception. I don't know why. I know what everyone in this room is thinking, but you." I sat in awe that he had such a gift.

"How does it work? I mean there must be a distance cutoff or something."

"You better be prepared to answer a lot of questions." I laughed but nodded my head.

"It's like a quite hum of voices all the time. I can tune in, if you will, to any specific person nearby. The better I know a person the easier it is to pick up on their thoughts. Generally I can hear up to a few miles away, but again it's easier if I know the person and have heard them before."

"That sounds like a pretty amazing gift. Does it get distracting?"

"Sometimes. It was much harder at first, but over the years I've learned to tune it out. Still when someone's thoughts are especially strong it gets harder to ignore." I just sat there thinking about how nice it would be to know what people were thinking. No one could ever lie to you.

"You are completely alright with this aren't you?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I don't know why, it just makes me jealous really. I wish I could know what some people thought. But then again I bet you find out about things you'd rather not know. It must be hard."

"You amaze me." I knew I looked confused; I could feel it. "You sit here calmly accepting that I can _read minds_ and still have the ability to understand some of the consequences of it. I have never meet someone who understood so well as you appear to."

"How am I supposed to act? You were, I'm assuming, born with this ability. You can't help how it happened to you. I don't think it's crazy I guess, because crazier things happen every day. As for understanding you, that may be more to do with my own experiences."

He looked at me for a moment. I sipped on my coffee wondering about the other things I wanted to know. I was unsure how to ask though. I couldn't just say 'Well Gabe you aren't human are you?' That would be comical.

"What no more questions?"

"Oh I have plenty, but I thought I'd give you a chance to ask some now."

"If you are sure." I nodded my ascent. "Why did you come to Forks?"

The question didn't catch me off guard. I knew it was coming, but I was still debating on how to answer it.

"I answered your questions. Please answer mine." His eyes were pleading mine.

"I'm going to answer. I'm just thinking of an easy way to say it, but I don't think there is one." I paused for a moment. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows that my mom died when I was twelve. My biological father was given custody over me then. I loved him, but I remember not wanting to leave. Two years later my brother died in a car accident. It was…devastating.

"My father and I became really close after that. Two months before I came here my dad died. He was hit by a semi-truck. I shut down after that. Hardly anyone could talk to me. An incident made me realize I needed to leave. I didn't have anyone left in Georgia and there was no reason to stay anymore. Erin had been notified when my dad passed, he had been trying to get me to come live with him. It just took some time before I was ready to. So that's why I'm here." I left out so many things. Like that every accident that killed my family was my fault.

"I lost my parents as well. The both were very sick and at the time nothing could be done to help them."

"I didn't realize." I mumbled stupidly. I wondered how long ago he lost them. I didn't have to wonder long.

"It was a much longer time ago; you could say I was young and hardly remember. Carlisle adopted me right after they passed away. Esme and him have been parents to me for all that its worth. I think what you are going through is much worse." It helped that he understood. I was nice for someone, anyone to understand the loss I felt, and the heartache.

"It helps me, knowing you went through something similar. I guess just that you, to some level, know what I'm going through. I think for most people it's hard to grasp the concept of losing nearly everyone that was ever important to you. I don't think they could understand, It's more than words could ever describe." I felt like I was rambling, but when I looked over at Gabe he was smiling softly and nodding his head in agreement

"I understand, but I have another question for you." He paused. "It's about something you said when you were sick."

"Oh, you mean what caused you to run out?" The side of his mouth went up in a half smile.

"Yes."

"Okay." I was ready for the worst, but I still wasn't prepared for it.

"Who is Brian?"

I felt the blood drain out of my face. The memories coming back to me with such force I could feel the sting of unshed tears in my eyes. I held them back blinking and taking a deep breath getting myself under control.

"You cried out his name in your sleep." I winced at his words. I remembered the dream now. It was right after Caleb died. Dad had been holding me back. I was trying to get out of the hospital bed denying that my brother had died. I cried for Brain, he was the only one who knew how to console me at the time.

"I'm not sure I can answer that question the way you want me to. That secret is a little more painful than the others."

He seemed to understand. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

We were getting up to leave when the guy from the counter approached me. Gabe was already outside, I had stopped for a moment to throw my cup away.

"Are you alright? You look pretty upset. Did that guy hurt you?" He was so sweet it made me wish I wasn't so infatuated with Gabe.

"No, he didn't hurt me. He's a good friend helping me out actually." I smiled at him for reassurance. He smiled back.

"May ask your name?"

"Aerie. Yours?"

"My name is Paul. If you ever want to just hang out or something give me a call." He said handing me a note with his number on it.

"Thank you Paul. It was a pleasure to meet you." I said reverting back to the southern belle twang. He appreciated it and laughed.

"No. Thank you honey."

I was still smiling as I walked out the door.

**Well I seem to keep writing pretty long chapters. Hopefully they aren't too long. Finding a stopping point is much more difficult than I thought. Well I hope it was good. I'm trying to do a chapter a day, but I keep posting 2 or 3 on the same day then skip a few. Oh well Hope you like it! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Gabe and I had driven back to my house in silence. I think he was aware I was a little too upset to talk. I was glad he didn't push me for answers though I felt he deserved him.

When he drove away I felt a keen sense of loss. I was becoming more and more entranced by Gabe. Everything he did made me like him more. The secrets he held onto kept me at bay. I wanted to know him better, but I knew to do that he would want answers in return.

"Hey Aerie. That was a quick date." I looked at the clock it was only 6:30. "You ok? You look a little upset sweetie."

"Yeah, we both decided we weren't too hungry and went for coffee. We started talking and why I came to live here came up. I got upset about it so he took me home." I could have lied to Erin, but he knew me too well and would think Gabe had done something wrong. "Gabe's a really good guy though. He didn't hurt me so stop plotting murder." He laughed at me then gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Well I'm glad you can talk to someone. I've been worried about you."

"You shouldn't worry so much. I'm just trying to adjust. So much has changed. And I'm afraid of I get close to anyone something might happen to them. I already worry like crazy every time you leave the house."

"You can't change what happened and you need to stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault Aerie. If you push people away it's only going to make you more miserable."

"I know, but it doesn't make things any easier for me. What if he gets hurt?"

"You like this guy a lot don't you?"

"I don't think he quite likes me as more than a friend, but yes I do like him."

Erin gave me a look that I didn't quite understand. "You need to stop worrying. I never thought I'd be saying this, but I think you should see that boy. He might help you. And kiddo, I've been around long enough to know he likes you as more than just a friend. Just be careful."

I laughed. "You aren't going to give me 'the talk' are you. 'Cause I don't think either of us could live through the embarrassment of it. Plus it's not like that and I'm not like that."

I could tell Erin was relieved. He laughed at me. "Well thank the Lord for that."

"Okay, before this conversation gets any more awkward I'm goin' up to check on D'artagnan. I probably need to get some food for him though."

"Well uh actually Bells I already fed him. I went to the store while you were gone. The dog food is in the laundry room."

"I love you dad. You're the best."

"Thanks kiddo. Now go on. He's been pouting waiting for you." I hurried upstairs to find the pup snuggled in my bed looking up at me lovingly.

"Hey baby. Did you miss me?" He nuzzled his snout in my hand as I sat beside him. Gently I laid him in my lap and told him about my evening. He was so content to sit there and listen. Thinking about all that happened brought me back to an idea.

I grabbed my laptop off my nightstand setting it in front of me. I started searching for anything that might fit Gabe's description. Some pretty scary crap came up, but there was thing I noticed that came up most often. Vampire.

On a whim more than anything I searched the word. More lore than I could ever even dream of popped up. Aside from mind reading, everything else fit. There were testimonies of super strength, speed, sight, and hearing. They were the undead so their bodies remained cold and pale. Of course they only drank blood so human food would be unnecessary.

It seemed unreal. I thought about it though. On sunny days all the Cullens disappeared. They never ate, were beautiful, pale, and graceful. Like dark angels.

I closed out of the window and deleted my browsing history. I don't know what I was so paranoid about it. No one but me would use my laptop anyways. I sighed setting it aside petting D'artagnan.

"You don't think he's a bad guy do you?" He looked into my eyes as if understanding what I said and licked my hand. I took that as a no.

"I don't think he's a bad guy either. I think I should tell him everything. I need to tell someone. Its killing me keeping what Brian did inside." D'artagnan whimpered at little as if agreeing with me.

I got out of bed grabbing some things together for my shower when a knock sounded at my door. "Come in." Erin poked his head inside.

"Hey sorry. I almost forgot to give this to you. You got a letter. It came in the mail today. I'll just leave it on your bed." He set it down and walked out before I had a chance to ask from who.

When I looked down at the envelope on my bed I felt the world turn. It was from Brian. My palms started sweating as I picked the letter up with shaking hands. I fumbled opening it up.

Aerie,

I can't express how sorry I am for what happened. I promise I would never intentionally hurt you. You should know I went to the police a few days after. I told them everything I remembered. Obviously I don't remember everything and they would like a statement from you. Something I said must have made them think there was more going on than either of us knew, so for now I'm not going to prison. Please call them, not for me, but for you. I know sorry will never be enough.

I love you,

Bri

I tried to get my breathing under control as I looked at the letter. A scrap of paper with a name and number was scribbled on it fell out of the envelope. I picked it up off the floor. Zach Branson. He was the chief of police back home.

I took a few calming breaths, knowing that I needed to call, but I couldn't bring myself to. Looking at the postmarked date I noticed the letter had been sent over a month ago. I wondered why it had taken so long to reach me.

I wondered also if that meant they didn't need to hear from me anymore. I needed someone to talk to. It was already nine o'clock though.

I told myself I would call tomorrow.

**So? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please let me know**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

I woke slowly to the sound of rain of the roof. Looking beside me my clock read 6:20. For once I woke up when I was supposed to. Climbing out of bed I searched through my dresser for something to wear. I ended up wearing my favorite blue blouse with silver buttons, washed out faded blue jeans, and a gray jacket. Since I was done dressing in a matter of minutes I decided to actually fix my hair. It wasn't quite as messy as usual, it actually had a nice wave to it. Taking the curling iron I made soft waves that framed my face well.

I grabbed the letter from under my pillow and stuffed it in my bag. I woke D'artagnan with a gentle nudge. He followed me down stairs. I let him out the back door in the kitchen.

I found a note from Erin saying he'd be home late. I waited at the door watching as D'artagnan ran around. I thought it might be better to leave him outside so I fixed a bowl of water and food for him setting it out on the grass.

I still had time to eat, so I grabbed a bagel from the kitchen. I stopped dead as I walked out the door my bagel hanging out of my mouth and all.

A silver car was parked outside the house.

And Gabe was standing beside it.

"Good morning Aerie." He said casual as day. "Bagel good?" I realized I'd been standing there staring stupidly at him with the bagel hanging out of my mouth. I reached up and bit a piece off, pulled my hood up over my head, and adjusted the bag over my shoulder.

"Yea. I guess." I said then bit off another piece. I walked towards him curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be obvious. I'm here to take you to school."

"Oh," I thought about telling him no, but it was raining and I had done my hair. He looked relieved when I started walking to him. He opened the door for me and closed it after I climbed in. I pulled off my hood and relaxed into the seat. Once Gabe was in he started the car and got the heat going.

"Your hair looks nice." I smiled and looked out the window.

"Thanks." I looked over to him.

"So how are you feeling today?"

It was like he knew I had gotten a letter. I eyed him curiously. "Kinda better."

"Only kinda?" he teased me.

"I need some help deciding on something." Gabe gave me a curious look.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to give you a hypothetical situation. I just want your opinion. Let's just someone is a victim of a crime of some sort. The victim leaves for the Bahamas and while there gets a letter that the assailant turned himself in, but the police want the victim's statement. The victim realizes the letter is dated from over a month ago. Should the victim call and give a statement or do nothing since it's been over a month and no other attempt of contact has been made." I realized actually that it was a lot closer to my story than I wanted it to be.

"Who hurt you?" The dark flash of anger that spread across his face made me see for the first time how dangerous he could be.

"It's hypothetical remember?" I countered trying to keep my voice light.

Then the car stopped and I realized we were already at school. Looking around I saw no one had yet arrived, but then it was only 7:07 almost an hour before school would start. I smiled to myself, usually it took me twenty minutes to get to school, riding with him only took three. The rain was still coming down in torrents and the car was so warm.

"Do not lie to me." The words were strained. I decided then to tell him everything.

"What is today?" I asked suddenly. He looked wary.

"Friday. You would be the only person not counting the days till school gets out." Perfect I thought.

"Well, I was just wonderin'. It's supposed to be a half day right? So we're more than likely not doing anything important today." He nodded in agreement. Flipping my phone open I dialed the familiar number.

"_Aerie are you ok?" _Erin's worried voice flowed from the speaker

"Yes. I'm fine. I was just wonderin' if I could skip today. School gets out at 12:30 so I won't be missing a whole lot. Please daddy with marshmallow cream and oatmeal cookies!?" I heard him laugh at my pleading.

_"That's fine. What are you going to do_?"

"I don't know yet. Talk to a friend maybe." I heard his sigh laugh

"_Ok. I love you baby. Have a good day."_

"Love you too Bye-bye."

I put my phone back in my bag and turned to Gabe.

"'So talk to a friend'?" He asked me. I nodded.

"If you want to." I wasn't sure how to go about asking him to skip school and spend all day with me.

He surprised me by smiling. "I would love to. I'm assuming since you're skipping you'd like me to as well." I blushed and nodded.

"Only if you want to. I just though a half day on Friday was as good as any day."

He nodded agreeing with me. "That actually sounds like fun. Even if you decide you don't want to talk I would still like to spend the day with you." It really warmed my heart to hear him say that. It made me even more sure that I could talk to him. That he just might understand.

"That sounds really nice." I smiled up at him.

"Well we could go to your house or mine. Unless you have somewhere else in mind." I thought about it for a minute. I figured my place would be better. Just in case he wanted to go, he could without having to take me home first.

"My place, if that's ok?" He smiled at me sweetly and started driving towards Erin's. We were quiet the whole way. I was caught up in my thoughts about how much I was going to tell. He velvet voice disturbed me from my thoughts.

"We're here." I got out of his car and beckoned him to follow me. I went straight to the kitchen and started making coffee. I wanted something warm to hold and fill me. Gabe pulled out a seat from the dining room table and sat, watching me as poured myself a cup preparing to tell him everything.

**Dumm dumm dumm dumm DUMM! I'm pretty excited for what's coming next! Enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Are you ready!? **

**Chapter 15:**

I sat across from him hold the warm mug in my hands trying to think of where to start. "I can trust you, right?" He looked at me with such intensity it sent chills down my back, in a good way though.

"Yes." I nodded closing my eyes. "Aerie?" Gabe's voice was so close and strained I had to open my eyes. He was leaning across the table reaching out to me. His eyes searched mine for answers. "What happened?" I took a deep breath deciding I should tell him everything.

"Back in Georgia I had a really great friend, Brian. We were friends since I moved to Georgia when I was twelve. We became so close we were practically inseparable. He helped my get through my mom's death and then Caleb's."

"You must love him very much." I almost didn't hear him he spoke so low. I looked into his eyes they were so sad now.

"To understand the love between us is hard. It's not romantic in anyway. It's more like how I would think extremely close twins would feel. Brian wasn't another person to me. He was a part of me; like my other half. We had a such a strong bond that many times I would wake up in the middle of the night from bad dreams about my mom and Caleb and not a minute later he would call asking if I was ok.

"When we were together I felt so safe. We even roamed to roads, mud bogging being reckless. I never worried when I was with him. Then something changed. I didn't realize until it was too late.

"He became friends with some assholes on the lacrosse team. They encouraged him to do things he never used to. Like drinking, smoking, and I can only hope not drugs too. It's not that I had anything against it, it just wasn't him. It wasn't Brian at all. When my dad passed he got worse. He wanted me to move in with him, but as much as I loved him, I didn't want to go there. He got so angry.

"You see it was only a few weeks before that he told me he loved me. Not in the sisterly way either. I didn't know how to take it. I didn't love him like that and he knew it. He let it go at the time, but obviously it meant a lot more than he made it out to be. I think his friends started corrupting him, telling him I was hurting him on purpose.

I looked over at Gabe he was listening intently, but I could tell he was disturbed by what he was hearing.

"Anyways, a week after that, Brian was acting normal again and when he asked me to go to a party with him I did. Just as friends though, and he acted cool about it. When we got there his crew was eyeing him down like a hawk, I felt like something was wrong, but he said it was fine he just needed to talk to them. So he went over to them and pretty much disappeared on me for the next two hours. I wanted to leave by then so I went looking for him.

"I found him so hammered he could barely walk. He was completely out of it so I took him to a bedroom to sober up. I was going to get him a glass of water and maybe some finger foods, I don't know, just something to help when he pinned me to the bed." I looked over at Gabe again. His face was hard, full of anger. Like he wanted to kill someone. I faltered. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I should stop."

"No." He croaked out. "Please. I'm trying to control myself." His fists were so tightly clenched I thought his fingers might break from the pressure. As if noticing my gaze I watched him slowly unfurl his hand trying to look relaxed. He looked into my eyes pleading me silently to continue.

"He let me go. I managed to get him home, but he was acting crazy when I got him there. He said he wanted to marry me that he knew I loved him more than a brother. I tried to reason with him, but he didn't listen to me. He knocked me back on the bed and started tearing at my clothes and kissing me. Tearing off his clothes too. They were in shreds when he was done. I had taken taekwondo with him for a few years. I could say I was much more inexperienced, but really he was just so much stronger than me.

"I couldn't move. Partly because I was so shocked at what was happening and partly because he really did have me pinned. When he finally tore off the rest of my clothes he just stared at me. I was bleeding where he scratched me with his fingernails and my lip was busted. I don't know if it was the blood or me crying, but suddenly he just stopped. He let go of me and backed off.

"He looked so confused. Like he didn't know what was going on or what he'd been doing. His friends came in then. They looked at him and me then started cheering. They literally slapped him on the back and said 'good job'. I really don't know how I got home. I remember walking holding my shirt to me.

"I packed some things when I finally got back to my dad's place. I wanted to leave, but I didn't know where to go. I didn't leave the house for a week. I heard banging on the door at one point, but I don't know who it was. I decided at some point I needed to get away. I called Erin and before I knew it I was on the next flight to Washington." I was having trouble breathing. The betrayal and tightness in my chest filled me. I laid my head down on the table willing away the tears that flowed down my cheeks.

I don't know when he moved but suddenly I felt strong arms around me holding me closely. It was too much. I couldn't hold back the sobs that racked me. I stayed cuddled in his arms crying out my heart, all the pain and suffering. I lay in his arms for a long time listening to my own heartbeat slow as I calmed down. I looked up to see Gabe looking down at me with such tenderness it made me catch my breath.

"I know it wasn't rape exactly, but I still felt so, so violated. And I can't get his face out of my mind. From a mindless beast to my Brian looking so confused. I've wondered why he stopped a thousand times. What changed in that moment that made it end?"

"He should pay for what he did to you. It may not have been rape but it was damn close." The fury in his voice gave me strength. I looked up at him touching his cold cheek with my hand.

"I thought so to, until last night. I got a letter from him."

"May I see it?" I stepped out of his embrace and pulled the letter from my bag sitting beside us. I handed it to him and walked to the sink. I kept myself busy washing out my coffee cup. Hearing a bark at the back door I stepped outside to let D'artagnan in. He eyed Gabe for a minute before deciding the tall man was not an intruder. Gabe reached out to pet the pup. Surprisingly it let him.

"He's a cute wolf." The comment seemed very out of place in the mist of everything. It made me laugh.

"You just take everything in stride. It puts me at ease I guess." I explained. He looked at me again with such soul searching eyes.

"I think you should call the police about this though. Even if it's been a month I think they still want to hear about it."

"Ok. I'll call. Will you stay with me?" Gabe nodded his head. I reached out for the phone dialing the number on the paper.

_"Zach Branson here."_

"Hi Detective Branson. It's Arabella Brown."

**So what did you think? Please review! i would really like to know if it sucks or not.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**GPOV**

I watched as she talked on the phone with the detective. The anger in me had not yet abated. I was furious with Brian for what he did to her, but at the same time her story and the letter made something seem off. The guy turned himself in, most attackers didn't do that sort of thing. And then his buddies showing up right after they assumed he'd finished raping her. There was something definitely wrong.

The pup whimpered a little. He looked adoringly at Aerie as if he knew she was upset. He sat by her feet and licked her shoes. The smile she gave the baby wolf was heart-breakingly sweet. She had been through so much and still she was there putting her heart out again both to the pup and to me.

I knew she felt something for me. I felt it for her too. It was more than the physical or mental attraction. Something elemental that simply said she belonged to me.

It wasn't long before she was done on the phone. I'd heard every word and understood the upset look on her face.

"So drugs?" Her smile told me she knew I heard the conversation.

"Apparently. Traces of it were still in his system. I'm thinking now it may have been his friends that did it. I think they knew what could happen. That's why they showed up at Brian's house. It's sickening."

"Do you forgive him?" I knew she probably did considering he may not have even had control over what he did to her.

"I can't be angry at him for someone taking advantage of him to get at me. If he had just been drunk I don't think I could, but that's not the case anymore. I'm still hurt, traumatized really, but it wasn't his fault."

I understood her reluctance to put blame on someone she apparently loved. I still had my doubts that she only loved him like a brother. My heart hadn't beat for 109 years, but it hurt.

"Are you planning to go see him?"

"I don't know yet. There's so much going through my head right now I don't know what to do."

"Let me take you out to eat."

"Why so you can sit and watch me eat?" The comment caught me off guard. "What? Don't pretend like you eat human food all of the sudden."

She was looking at me like she knew something. It made me uncomfortable her coming so close to the truth. I wondered if she knew about me and my family. I thought for perhaps the millionth time that maybe I should tell her. She was so open with me, I felt not telling her was almost as bad as lying about it.

"Well I am hungry, but I'd prefer to make some pizza here if that's ok." I understood when I heard her stomach growl. "Sorry. Aside from the bagel this morning it's been almost two days since I've eaten."

"Of course." I went to the freezer looking for those frozen pizza's people ate but there wasn't one in there. "You don't have pizza."

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm going to make one, from scratch." She pulled out a jar of yeast first. Measuring out a small amount in a coffee mug she poured a little hot water stirred it then set it to the side. After preheating the oven she pulled out a pizza pan and all sorts of ingredients and got to work.

"You like to cook?" I asked because she seemed to thoroughly enjoy kneading the ball of dough that formed when pouring the yeast over the flour and sugar mixture.

"I love to cook. It's fun to see what I can create. Usually it turns out pretty yummy. If you ate people food I would offer you a slice when it's through."

"Why do you keep saying I don't eat people food?"

She gave a small smile like there was some sort of inside joke going on in her head.

"I guess you do eat people food." She giggled uncontrollably after saying that. "Or should I say _as_ food." I froze. She was still smiling patting out the dough on the oiled pan. She knew and yet here she was joking about it.

"How long have you known?" She turned to give me a curious look.

"I don't really_ know_ anything. I know you're not human and the rest is just a guess." She turned back to the dough using a fork to poke little holes through it before placing it in the oven.

"It only needs a few minutes to fluff up." She looked me over smiling. "You don't have to tell me anything, you know that right?"

She was simply amazing. Standing there trying to console me when I'm the vampire.

"What do you think I am?" She made a scrunched up face as if something distasteful came to mind.

"Well I don't care much for the word because of what it implies, but it's the easiest to use. You're a vampire, mwahaha." She said the last part using what I assumed was her best Dracula voice. "Anyways, it doesn't matter. I like you and that's what counts."

"Doesn't matter?" I nearly choked on the words.

"No, because no matter what you think of yourself, you are not a monster. That's the issue right? You're afraid of being seen as a bloodsucking killer with no since of moral or conscious. I know you're not. A killer couldn't sit and hold me when I'm at my weakest and not take advantage of that. You can and did." She said it so simply I wanted to believe her. She knew nothing of my past, the things I had done. I was a monster.

"You don't know me. You don't know what I'm capable of." It was harsh, but she needed to know the truth.

"Don't I? You're capable of holding a crying broken woman in your arms and telling her things to make her feel better. You can sit at a table and pet a hurt wolf without sinking your teeth into it. You can go to school seven days most weeks and sit amongst hundreds of students whose blood; I'm assuming, teases you and you never even once try to bite on of them."

"You don't know the things I've done." She gave me a look so sweet and beautiful it made me ache.

"No, but I can guess. We all make mistakes, choose the wrong path in life sometimes, but the important part is coming back to what is right. If you've killed and I'm sure you have, I don't think it was anyone innocent or deserving less a fate. Is it right to kill? Not at all, but I'll bet you never touched a single hair on a guiltless person's head."

She was right and that confounded me. I had killed, I killed more murderers and rapists than I cared to remember. But how she could know that was beyond me.

"I can tell, because you are too kind-hearted. People can pretend to change, but their natural innate instincts are there. You could kill me now, easily, and get away with it. But you won't because you know it's wrong no matter how much you might want to."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't read her mind, but I knew from the look on her face and the way she spoke that she was telling the truth. I watched as she turned back finishing up the pizza before putting it back in the oven. When she turned back to me she was deep in thought.

"What is it?"

"I'm just thinking back to that first day I saw you. You looked like you wanted to kill me. Now knowing everything I wonder what it was about me that caused you to act that way."

I smiled. I had been wondering when she would come to this.

"You have to understand a few things. My family and I do not touch human blood. We feed on animals, no offense D'artagnan. It has taken decades of learning self-control to be able to spend so much time around humans to resist. Another thing is that each human has a different scent; some are more appealing than others. Yours was so potent to me it nearly drove me insane to sit next to you.

"There are stories among our people where the scent of some humans sings to us. It is primal and so strong it takes more willpower than you could ever understand to resist. Even with all my years of being around humans and resisting their blood, it was a damn near close call with you. Only the thought of exposing my family kept me from killing you."

I looked to her face expecting to see horror, but instead I saw what I could only describe as love shining in her eyes.

"You just proved everything I've ever believed of you. I don't understand how you could think you're a monster when being near me put you through physical pain to resist. But you did because you love your family and the peaceful life you've created here with them. Wanting something bad doesn't make you a bad person, or vampire, acting on it does. Can't you see how amazing you are?"

I had never thought of it that way before. She made me feel human again; less of a monster.

"Knowing what I am doesn't scare you at all does it?"

"Why should I be? Until you give me a reason to be scared I'm not going to be. I do have some question for you if you don't mind though." Her sweet smile did me in.

"Of course you do. Go ahead."

"So I've pretty much know that the whole cross, garlic, and wooden stake through the heart is bologna, but is there anything that can kill you?"

"Planning to attack me?" Her surprised look told me until I mentioned it she probably hadn't even thought of it. "You'd have to tear me apart and burn the pieces. It's the only way." She looked at little horrified at the thought, but shook it off and moved on.

"What about sunlight? You tend to not show up to school on sunny days, does it hurt you?"

"No. It has a unique affect. I'll show you one day when it's nice out. I can't really put it into words."

"Ok. The mind reading thing though. Can you all read minds or is it just you?"

"It's just me. When we are born, whatever talent we possessed in our human life was expanded over a thousand in our new one. I was very intuitive as a human and that translated into mind reading. The others all have different gifts. Alice can see the future, Jasper can change your mood, Emmett is especially strong while Rosalie is overly beautiful. Carlisle has his compassion and Esme her love."

"Alice can see the future?"

I had to laugh. She looked stunned for the first time since everything. It was nice to see a normal reaction.

"Well, she has visions. The future is not set in stone; the choices we make can change what happens later on. But I still wouldn't bet against her."

"Wow." She still looked a little blown away. Then a look crossed her face. "If she can see the future, why didn't she know I was coming? Or at least what kind of an effect I would have on you."

The same question had been plaguing me. "Alice, for whatever reason, can't seem to see your future."

She looked a little saddened by it. "I wonder if that means I have no future."

Even the thought of it made the space in my chest, where my heart was supposed to be, ache.

Looking back to her pulling the pizza out of the oven I tried to think of something reassuring. But when she turned to me, the sadness was gone, replaced with a smile.

"Or maybe no powers work on me. I guess I'm just weird like that."

"That is an interesting theory." I watched her cut the pizza into eight slices and place a piece on her plate. She came to sit beside me looking thoughtful.

"Something you said before made me curious."

"You are always curious. What did I say?"

"That my blood sings to you. Is it hard for you to be around me now? Or was it just the first time?"

I had to laugh. "It is always hard for me to be around you. The more I'm with you, around your scent, the easier it is. You could say it desensitizes me. But being away for even a day, it makes it more difficult again. I have to take more precautions, feed more, to be around you."

She seemed to mull this over chewing on the slice. "If it causes you so much trouble why do you put yourself through it?"

I coughed a little wondering if now was the time to tell her the intense bond I felt connected to her with. "Well I could say that you are just too fragrant I can't stay away. The truth is my feelings for you are too strong for me to stay away."

Her lavender eyes grew intense as she gazed at me. "What are your feelings for me?"

"Sometimes I do not even know. Most accurately, I suppose, the word would be love." Her sharp intake of breath and widened eyes made me think for the first time I had actually scared her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**GPOV**

_"Sometimes I do not even know. Most accurately, I suppose, the word would be love." Her sharp intake of breath and widened eyes made me think for the first time I had actually scared her._

"I apologize, it was not my intention to frighten you."

"You didn't." But her eyes were still large and I could hear her heart rate beating out rapidly.

"I can hear your heart beat." I reached out slowly to place my fingertips in the center of her chest. I could feel the muscle pounding. It grew stronger as I neared. Touching the tiny bit of bare skin exposed from her sweater made the beat double in speed. She was shaking staring at me her eyes so big I thought she might faint.

As my touch retreated, she closed her eyes and placed a hand where my fingers had been. "Well that's embarrassing." She murmured. Opening her eyes to stare at me I felt a little shaky myself. There was so much heat in them. A burning violet filled with desire.

"I tell you I love you and you get embarrassed."

She startled me by laughing. "Because I don't even have to tell you how I feel. You can_ literally_ feel it. What's worse is now you know I've got the hots for you too." Her cheeks had a lovely rosy glow to them. Her words should have repulsed me, a human who wanted to be with me intimately. Instead it made my own desire flare up.

"The feeling is mutual." She immediately stopped laughing and looked at me.

"It feels right doesn't it? It's so strange to me feeling this way about someone. Especially since it's you."

"Because of what I am?" I did not want to feel disappointed by it, but the words cut through me.

"No, it's not that at all. I mean you are just _so_ good looking." The disappointment was replaced with shock.

"You think it's strange to like me because you like the way I look? And not because I'm a vampire?"

"Yeah. Well no, not exactly. I mean it's not strange for me to feel this way about you, but that you return the feeling is. I'm not even pretty."

I looked her over, really looked at her and nothing I saw agreed with the statement.

"You are so much more than pretty. Do you really not know how beautiful you are?" She looked so confused.

"I'm not though. I have plain hair, my eyes are too big for my face with dark circles under them, my lips are tiny, and to top it all off I don't even have a figure anymore. I think my skin is about the only redeeming quality I have."

I tried to see it, but I couldn't. The dark circles were there, but they weren't that bad. Her lips were tiny, but so full and sweet looking. Her eyes, lord her eyes were amazing; so large and lavender. I looked at her form trying to understand why she couldn't see the swell of her hip that dipped in at her stomach before rounding back out at her breasts? Her figure was beautiful. God her legs were amazing, I thought back to the night she was sick. The muscled calves and plump thighs. I had to stop thinking about it before I embarrassed myself.

"You are gorgeous." She looked doubtful, but didn't say anything.

"You really believe that don't you?" I could hear the amazement in her voice. I nodded my head. "Okay. I'm not saying I think I'm pretty, but I guess I can believe that _you_ think so."

It made me laugh. "I'm not the only one. You didn't hear what all the guys were thinking the first day of school." She looked astounded.

"I don't think I want to know."

"Good. It is too embarrassing to repeat."

We both just looked at each other for a moment. She smiled at me.

"May I try something?" Warily I agreed. She moved slowly towards me giving me plenty of time to adjust. She paused just shy of my lips. I could have reached out with my tongue to touch hers. She stayed there watching me; my eyes gauging to see if I was alright. It was hard, her being so close to me. My teeth nearly ached to bite, while the rest of me wanted the kiss more than anything.

She backed off slowly, closing her eyes as she sat back in her seat. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why?"

She kept her eyes closed, but she gave a small smirk. "I don't think you could have handled it yet. Too much too soon. We should take it slower." I wasn't sure if I agreed with her or not. Part of me thought I could. The other part saw the grave her father would be digging if she had continued.

"Perhaps."

"So what now? Are we dating? Or just friends?" It was something I had considered myself. I wanted to be much more than friends.

"It is your decision to make. I will respect whatever you decide." She made an angry face.

"I want to be with you, romantically, however impossible that may be. But I don't want you to 'date' me if it's not what you want. That's not how relationships work."

"You know how I feel about you. It is better if I leave the decision up to you. I do not wish to force you into something you do not want. Considering what I am I feel I at least owe you that." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay. Fine. I guess we're dating then." It was said so grudgingly it made me laugh. "Does this mean I have to meet your family?" I saw the nervousness in her face.

"They would never hurt you. I swear it." Her eyes softened.

"I didn't think they would."

"Then what are you scared of?"

She bit her lip. "What if they don't like me? I know your brothers and sisters hate me. Carlisle was kind the one time, but we weren't dating then. And then there's Esme. Mothers don't usually like me."

"That's what you are worried about? That they won't like you?" She never ceased to amaze me.

"What? It's a legitimate fear." I shook my head at her.

"My parents will love you simply because you make me happy. The others don't hate you. They just don't understand why I'm so entranced by you. I would like you to meet them though. It's only fair since Erin got to grill me," I teased. She smiled a little.

"Alright."

"Would you like to meet them today?"

"Sure. Might as well get it over with."

"They will like you. I promise." With that I slowly bent forward and kissed her forehead.

"Well it's still a little early. Could be hang out together for a little while? The rain is down to a drizzle."

"Sounds like fun."

**Please review to let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**For Aimee and worldi09 who let me know they care, this chapter is for you awesome people!**

**Chapter 18:**

**APOV**

After the rain had calmed down the day turned out to be fairly nice, if a little overcast. Gabe and I sat in the damp grass playing with D'artagnan for a while, exchanging stories and learning more about each other.

"Favorite color?" He asked me.

"Well I love all colors, but I suppose today I'm favoring blue and silver," I said glancing down at my outfit. "What about you?"

He looked at me with a small smile. "Lavender."

"That's very manly," I teased.

"It's the color of your eyes. When I'm around you they turn lavender." The comment pleased me greatly, but I thought it was strange. Whenever I was alone they were always blue-green.

"I still don't understand why that is. They've never been purple before. Maybe it's something about you that does it." I said twisting a blade of grass in my fingertips.

Gabe seemed to think about that seriously for a moment and smiled. "An interesting thought."

"Favorite book?" he asked me after a short pause.

"Oh that's a very tough one. I really love _Jane Eyre_ and anything written by Johanna Lindsay. But I think _Saving Grace_ is probably my favorite."

"You would like _Jane Eyre_. Johanna Lindsay is a romance novelist right?" I nodded my head. "I don't believe I know_ Saving Grace_."

"It's a really sweet romance novel." I laughed suddenly remember something.

"What?" He smiled at me.

"The lead male character; his name is Gabriel. You actually remind me of him."

"Oh is he a vampire too?"

"No," I laughed. "He's a devilishly handsome Highland lord. It's historical romance."

"So I look like a devilishly handsome Highland lord?"

"Not quite. But his character is similar to you. He's a tough guy, he has to be, but underneath is someone capable of loving passionately. That comes in handy with his new wife. She's kinda timid, because her former husband abused her."

"That sounds interesting."

"Have you ever read a story and throughout it you keep thinking 'I would have done it differently?'" I asked trying to explain why I liked the book so much.

Gabe smiled. "Frequently."

"Well I don't get that feeling when I read the story. It just feels perfect. No alteration could have made it any more appealing to me."

"I think I can understand that."

"Do you have any favorites?"

"I favor classics myself. _To Kill a Mockingbird_ is one of my favorites though."

I nodded agreeing whole heartedly. I loved the book as well. "Favorite flower?" I asked him. He laughed at me.

"Calla lilies." I could feel my face drop a little. "You do not like them?"

I sighed shaking my head. "They used to be my favorite flower, but after seeing them in the hospital, they lost their appeal." He looked over at me curiously.

"When were you in the hospital?"

We were having such a great time I hated to ruin it with the sad stories of my past, but I felt I owed him some explanation since I'd brought it up.

"Remember how I told you my brother died in a car accident when he was fourteen?" He nodded his head. "I was in the car when it happened." Gabe's whole boy went completely still looking at me.

"What happened?"

I sighed. "I didn't tell you before, but Caleb and I were twins. I was feeling pretty sick and we were at home alone. Caleb tried calling dad, asking him to come home because I needed to go to the doctor. Dad never answered. I was really ill though so we decided to take dad's other car. Caleb was driving and it was pouring down rain. The car behind us hydroplaned and hit us at just the right angle the car spun out of control. We flipped into the ditch. Caleb died on impact.

"I woke up in the hospital a few days after the accident. I saw my dad crying sitting beside me and I knew. Brian brought me calla lilies every day for the week I was in there. Now whenever I see them, they just bring back bad memories."

I wasn't crying and for that I was grateful. I was tired of feeling so weak. Talking to Gabe gave me strength though. I could remember without feeling the hole in my heart tear me apart.

Gabe was looking at me worriedly. I gathered he was waiting to see if I was ok.

"Don't worry I'm done crying for the day," I said smiling. He smiled back. "It's not as bad as it was, remembering I mean. It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

Gabe carefully caressed the side of my face, rubbing his thumb along my cheek bone. "Thank you for telling me."

"I can't seem to keep any secrets from you," I laughed.

"Neither can I," he responded wryly. It made me smile.

"I guess we just weren't meant to keep secrets from each other." I said humorously.

"I suppose so. Do you have any other secrets you care to divulge?" The devilish tone in gave my chills.

"I don't think I have any left, well except for embarrassing stories, but I don't think they are considered secrets." Gabe looked delighted at the thought of hearing them.

"Tell me?" I shook my head blushing slightly.

"That would be unfair. I'm willing to bet I have far more embarrassing stories than you, if you even have any. I'm not too sure you do." He chuckled at me.

"I have a few I suppose. Tell me _one_?" He pleaded dazzling me with his beautiful eyes.

"Fine. You are going to laugh your butt of at me though." I paused trying to think of a good one to tell. They all seemed really embarrassing thinking back. "I walked into the back of a car when school let out once."

He laughed, but shook his head at me. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"I was right in front of the doors where everyone was standing. I turned to wave to someone and when I turned back around I ran smack into the van. I heard a lot of people laughing behind me." I countered. He barked out a laugh.

"Ok maybe that was a little embarrassing, but you have to have something better than that."

"Sure I do, but it's pretty bad. I don't think I want to say." His pleading eyes made me cave. "I went swimming with some friends at a public beach. It was late and the beach was deserted so I decided to take off all my clothes. Only after running down the beach nude did we realize there was a group of guys not far from where we were." I could feel the heat in my face retelling it.

Gabe was holding his sides he was laughing so hard. "I could just imagine. I'll have to take you to the beach sometime," he giggled. I wanted to feel mortified but I wasn't. It truly was a hilarious story.

"Yeah, that's just a taste of some of the things I've done." I laughed a little nervously. "I was kind of wild."

"How wild?" I could feel my cheeks getting hot again.

"Pretty wild. I wanted to have as much fun as possible after Caleb died. I think acting crazy helped me deal with it. You could still say I partied hard." Gabe was looking at me a little amazed.

"Now you have gotten me curious." He eyed me suspiciously.

"What do you want to know?" I wanted to be honest and open with him, no matter how embarrassing it might be.

"Did you drink?"

I shook my head instantly. "I had a drink at home with my dad a few times, but other than that no. When I say I partied hard, I mean without the use of any substances. I've never smoked or done drugs and I don't plan on it." He looked a little relieved to hear that.

"How did you 'party hard' then?"

"Dancing on table tops, flirting, going skinny dipping in a hot tub with some friends that were not all girls. Stuff like that."

"You like to take your clothes off don't you?" He said it jokingly.

"Apparently. But in my defense they were all really good friends and people I trusted. I didn't run around nude at parties or anything." I defended.

"I believe you, but it makes me wonder." He was looking down stroking D'artagnan a thoughtful look on his face. "Have you been with many guys?"

"Yes," I admitted. I had gone on so many dates with different guys.

"How many?" He was looking down still so I couldn't see his eyes. I wondered if he was jealous.

"I really don't know to be honest. Maybe fifteen or so."

He looked up suddenly his eyes angry. "You don't_ know_?" I was a little taken aback and very confused.

"I feel like I'm missing something. No, I don't know. Like I said, approximately fifteen. Why does it even matter?" I didn't think he could look more furious. I was wrong.

"You really don't know why it matters? Do you care so little for you own virtue that you don't even remember how many people you have been with?"

I gasped at the implication. "You mean sex." I stared at him in shock. Some of the heat went out of his face as he looked at me.

"But you didn't." He said. I shook my head vehemently.

"God no! I thought you meant dates." I was still horrified that he thought I could possibly have slept with that many guys. I was only seventeen!

He looked contrite at his harsh words from before. "I am so very sorry. You said you had been wild for a time and I thought… well I thought wrong obviously."

I laughed shaking my head. "I said I was wild, not a slut." He winced at my words.

"I am truly sorry."

"It's ok. You just caught me off guard with the accusation. Fifteen guys!" I exclaimed laughing in wonder. "I guess that's not too far off though. I have gone on a date with about fifteen guys. I'm sure if they had their way sex would have been on the agenda." I looked over at Gabe. He still seemed a little angry. "Are you really angry because I've gone out with a lot of guys?"

I wasn't sure what he would say, but his nod surprised me.

"Why?" I didn't think he was going to say anything. He looked like he was barely controlling the anger now.

"You have a right to date as many boys as you like." The statement was strained. His attitude was starting to piss me off though.

"What is with you?" I stared angrily at him.

"You! You can flit from one guy to the next not caring if you hurt them. I just thought you had a little more heart than that."

His statement hurt my feelings more than I cared to admit. I stood up wiping my jeans and walked inside. I looked back one last time before closing the door to call D'artagnan. The wolf came running. I didn't even look at Gabe.

I locked the door and headed up stairs, D'artagnan following behind me closely. When I got to my bedroom I glanced over at my clock; it was 5:15. I took a deep breath leaning against the door frame trying to understand what happened.

_How could he think that about me_? I had never hurt anyone. I had given each guy I dated a chance. They all walked away happy as far as I knew. They were still my friends afterwards and would talk to me. I helped every one of them find a girlfriend that was a better match within days.

After everything that I told Gabe, I didn't understand how he could judge me without even giving me the benefit of the doubt. He just assumed I jumped from guy to guy waiting for someone better to come along before I dumped them.

It really hurt me that he could think so badly of me. I shook off my hurt gathering things for a shower. I left D'artagnan snuggled on a small pallet by the bed.

When I got to the bathroom I decided to take a bubble bath instead; something relaxing and calming. I light a few candles and got the tub running. I turned out the lights, enjoying the gentle glow of the candle light before sinking into the hot water.

It scalded me slightly, but I paid no mind. I lay my head back against the tub playing with the bubbles wishing that today didn't have to end so badly. It had been perfect. We talked of everything. I told him things I never told anyone before. He told me he was a vampire. He told me he loved me for Christ's sake. But obviously that wasn't true.

It was all for nothing now. He hated me. And for no reason. I closed my eyes willing myself to forget everything. Forget that I had exposed my heart. Forget that he told me his secrets. Forget that I told him mine. Forget that he said he loved me. But most of all, to forget how much I loved him back.

**Well a bit dramatic I admit, but it makes things more interesting. I always thought as pretty as Bella was supposed to be that it was strange she had never been on dates. This is just my interpretation of why she would have gone on them.**

**Gotta love good old fashion jealousy too. I also thought it would be nice to see more of that since there wasn't much in the original story.**

**Please let me know what you think! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

I passed the rest of the weekend and week slightly in misery. I tried not to dwell on the fact that Gabe had gone from wanting me to meet his family to ignoring me again. I told myself if he couldn't see what a great person I was, then he didn't deserve me.

The problem was I didn't really think I was that great of a person. On some level I understood his point of view. How would I have felt if the roles were reversed? A pang of jealousy bit into me. I brushed it off deciding it didn't matter. That he didn't matter.

Walking outside I sighed as it started to rain. Hard. I thought about skipping school, but I didn't want to miss again. Eyeing my truck I took a deep breath.

It was time to get over my fears. If I could handle death, betrayal, and heartache, I could handle a truck.

I slid into the driver's seat familiarizing myself with the surroundings. I took another deep calming breath and turned the key. It roared to life. I adjusted the heat and turned on the radio before backing out of the driveway. Driving wasn't so bad, I smiled.

I arrived to school still thirty minutes early or so. I thought about staying in my truck, but I didn't want to chance running into Gabe again. It was bad enough having to sit through biology with him so close.

I hoped out of my truck making my way to English. Of course when I got there only Mr. Gibes was in the room. He looked pleasantly surprised to see me early. It was Friday.

"How are you doing today Miss Brown?" I smiled at him. He felt like a grandfather to me in a way.

"I've been worse." I answered sitting at my seat. I pulled out my dog-eared composition notebook and began writing. A favorite past-time of mine.

"Been working a story?" Mr. Gibes asked coming to stand near my desk.

"Yes sir, well it's more prose really." I laughed. "I write when I'm tense. It helps." He gave me a warm smile.

"May I?" He asked gesturing to my notebook. I hesitated, but handed it to him.

"_Hope is light. _

_Shielding darkness from the recesses of souls. _

_How does it occur? Does it beam down to the weak at the peak of destitution? Or glide into hands that show the way? Is it only a mirage that fades away when reason fights the demon? Should it be held as a beacon leading wayward souls from the ever engulfing black? _

_Do those that know this gift by name call upon it in despair? Or is it only conjured by the mind when the body wilts as a flower under the hot sun? Is it even known? Is it real? Can it be trusted when the black holds the known? _

_For it is hope that brings the foreign. The remote. The nameless. _

_But without it, all is lost. _

_Hope is light_."

I was slightly embarrassed he read it aloud. I didn't think it was all that good. It was a piece I had been working on thinking of all the death and how only hope for better kept me going.

I looked up to Mr. Gibes. He was looking at me thoughtfully.

"This is an enlightening piece." Well I wasn't expecting that.

"Umm, thank you?" He smiled a little at me. "I guess I was just thinking about the duality of hope. It can keep people moving forward, but it can cause just as much pain as happiness. We are surrounded by the black daily; it is where we are comfortable and familiar. And light we shy away from, because it shows us how imperfect we are. How imperfect the world is. But if we never have it, we'll never know that there can be better."

"I think that is a very accurate description of hope. Do you have more like this?" He asked looking at my notebook.

"Well I have more prose, not on hope though. There are some poems and stories. I doubt any of its good." I laughed.

Mr. Gibes shook his head at me. "I think you may be wrong. I would like to read over this if I may. I could have it back to you in a few days."

I was a little astounded that he wanted to read my work. Considering he was an English teacher I wasn't too sure it was good enough.

"I guess so, but really it's not that good. If you want to keep it for a few days I don't mind. I just hope you aren't too disappointed." He shook his head at me.

"I know good work when I see it." He stated before heading back up to the front my notebook in hand. He opened it from the beginning and started to read waiting for class to begin.

I watched him as he browsed my work, finding more joy than I could express when I heard him laugh. He was enjoying himself. That's what mattered even if he thought it was crap.

Slowly the class started to fill. When everyone was seated Mr. Gibes stood with a huge smile on his face.

"In light of some inspiration, we are going to do something a little different today. I often realize as a student words like naturalism, romanticism, post-modernism, etc... mean very little. You need examples, not just definitions. Today I am going to write something on the board. I want you to read it carefully, think about what it's trying to say. Think about the different definitions we have gone over and try to classify it. Tell me if you think it's a poem, prose, a story, a ballad, whatever. As long as you can back up your reasoning, there is no wrong answer. When we are through I want you to write your own. The only catch is you have to write it using a literary movement, romanticism for example."

I wondered for a moment if reading my prose made him decide on the activity or if it had already been planned. I laughed silently at myself for thinking I would be the cause, then I looked up.

I know my eyes bugged out as saw what he was writing on the board. _Hope is light_. He was writing my prose down! I could feel my jaw go slack in shock. _My prose. My private prose. My private prose on the board in front of everyone._

I wanted to be mad, I really did, but for some reason I couldn't be. Maybe because on some level Mr. Gibes had to think it was pretty good to write it up in the board as part of a lesson. I was just glad he had not ousted me as the source of inspiration or the owner of the piece.

I laughed silently as he went around the room asking different people what they thought the piece was and the literary movement it best fit under. The argument between Jessica and Heather over whether or not it could be considered a poem was pretty funny. Jessica insisted it was not a poem, while Heather insisted it was. I thought Mr. Gibes would intervene, but instead he called on me.

"Miss Brown. We have not heard your opinion of the piece today. Who do you think is right, Jessica or Heather?"

"That's not fair!" Jessica whined. "She doesn't like me so obviously she's going to choose Heather's side."

"Miss Collins please refrain from bursting out." She gave an angry hmmphf. "Now Miss Brown, your opinion please."

"I think technically it could be considered either. Poetry in free verse form does not follow any scheme. It doesn't have to have a rhythm or rhyme. If you look at the way the words are grouped together it is actually very similar to a poem. But, the words themselves are more prose like. They form complete sentences, have a pattern of thought. It's more like someone thinking over what hope is and its significance. So I guess I agree more with Jessica. It just feels more like prose."

Instead of getting an angry glare from Jess like I thought she just seemed surprised. Heather was gracious about my not agreeing with her, saying she understood better now why it could be prose.

After that we moved to writing pieces of our own. The last five minutes of class were spent asking students to read their works. Some were good, some silly, and others thoughtful. It was one of my favorite classes we ever had.

Trig later that day almost completely ruined the good day I was having. I practically leapt for joy when the bell rang for lunch.

Jessica caught me as I was leaving.

"Hey. I know you don't like me, but that you for picking my side."

"Jess you're the one that called me a bitch. I didn't have a problem with you. As for my not liking you, well I don't like what happened but I know you're not a bad person." She looked a little taken aback at my words.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have asked you before I jumped to conclusions."

"It happens. I'm willing to forgive and forget. Wanna be friends?" She smiled at me kindly. It was probably the first true smile I'd ever seen her give. We were now walking to lunch together.

"I'd like that. You really are nice." She said slightly amazed.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"A lot of people aren't. They act all cool then you find out they made out with your boyfriend and told everyone you're a bad kisser." She looked a little hurt when she said it.

"Did that happen to you?"

"Yeah. Freshmen year. Lauren and her cronies." I could tell she was still pretty upset by it.

"You shouldn't care what people think of you Jess. What they say won't even matter in two years. Trust me on that. You'll be off doing great things with your life, while the people that put you down will still be talking crap and going nowhere." She smiled wholeheartedly again.

"You are a really good friend." I smiled back at her as we sat down at the lunch table together. Everyone looked glad we had made up.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked Jess.

"Nothing. Probably boring homework stuff for next week. Why?"

"Wanna go out with me? I'm thinking dancing. I'm still pretty mad I missed the dance being sick and all. Wanna go?" She looked absolutely delighted.

"YES!" She screeched in my ear.

"My ear drums Jess!" I exclaimed back. She laughed happily. "Angela, wanna come too?"

"I'd love to." She looked pretty excited as well.

The rest of school passed in a big happy blur for me. Even Gabe's staring at me in Bio didn't dampen my mood. When I got home I called Erin telling him my plans for the night. Jess and Angela were coming to pick me up. We all planned to stay with Jess since she had a king size bed we could all fit in.

I hurried up the stirs humming happily to myself as I dressed. I tugged on some dark jeans and a blowsy low cut silver tank-shirt that shimmered in the light. I curled my hair a little pulling it back into a cute ponytail. I put on a little makeup, nothing major just eye shadow, liner, and mascara.

I had just finished when the girls pulled up. I practically ran out of the house excited to have a girl's night out.

**I really wanted Jess and Aerie to have a good relationship. A friend she can talk to that is not a boy.**

**Review are welcome**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

We arrived at the club in Port Angeles in about an hour. Jess was wearing a yellow baby doll tank with dark skinny jeans and white pumps. Angela, surprisingly enough wore a dark blue crop tank, booty shorts, and some adorable blue sandals. She looked hot!

The club was just getting into the swing of things when we walked in. Bodies were grinding to the beat of some rap songs, couples making out in corners, and several people surrounded the bar cheering as they did shots. It was the scene I was very familiar with.

"Come on girls! Let's boogie." I hollered pulling them onto the floor with me. We danced with each other for a while, grinding on each other, jumping up and down with the beats, singing the favorite parts of the songs that came on. It was a blast.

"I'm so thirsty!" I shouted over the raging music. "I'm going to the bar to get a coke or something. You guys want anything?"

"No thanks! I'll grab something in a little while," Jess said. Angela asked for a water bottle. I was grinning dancing my way to the bar.

"What can I do you for little lady?" The bar tender asked me sweetly. He was about late twenties dark cropped hair and dark eyes.

"Just a coke and a water bottle please."

"You sure that's all you want?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm sure." He eyed me curiously for a second as he prepared my coke.

"You underage?" I knew better than to answer that question. The club was 21 and over only. The bouncer didn't ask for ID as we walked through the door, but I didn't want to get kicked out now that we were having so much fun.

I laughed playing off the question giving him a look. "Do I look underage?" I kept the tone light, but the sassiness in my voice gave it a little edge. The bar keeper laughed at me.

"Definitely not. But why not buy a drink?" Instead of telling the truth, which was I didn't like to drink, I grinned mischievously.

"I'm more fun sober." Was my devilish answer. He gave me wicked grin.

"Save a dance for me?" He asked.

"You know where to find me." I answered gesturing to the dance floor. He handed me my drinks grinning.

"No charge. Don't forget you owe me a dance." He winked at me. The guy really was harmless so I allowed myself to flirt a little more.

"Of course." I smiled walking away back to the dance floor. Jess and Angela were dancing with a few guys. When I got there Jess waved excitedly.

"This is Seth and Embry." She said pointing to the two men dancing with them. They were tall with evident Native American origins. They were cute though. I wondered how old they were.

"Hi." I smiled greeting them. I tossed Angela her water. I was finishing off my coke when one of the guys shouted out over my head motioning for someone to come over.

"Hey fellas." A familiar voice sounded from behind me. I turned finding myself face to face with the guy from the coffee shop.

"How are you Paul?" I asked smiling at him. Everyone looked at the two of us surprised.

"You know each other?" Jess asked.

"She stole my heart at the coffee shop a week ago." Paul answered. I laughed shaking my head. The other two guys grinned suddenly.

"So you must be Aerie." Embry said. I looked at Paul. His face was turning a little red giving Embry a glare. "Paul here hasn't shut up about you since last Friday."

"Shut it Embry." Paul nearly growled. I laughed feeling a little awkward. Trying to lighten the mood I tossed my cup in a nearby bin and grabbed Angela's hand. We started dancing on each other back to back moving low to the floor with song.

"Shake it baby." I laughed at Jess who was just standing there watching us. She grinned and came to join us. The guys soon followed. Jess paired up with Embry, Angela with Seth. That left me dancing with Paul.

I didn't mind. He was a great dancer. We went down low to the floor grinding. I was having a ball.

"So where's your boyfriend?" He asked in my ear. We decided to take a break from dancing for a minute to catch our breaths.

"Don't have one." I answered not wanting to talk about Gabe.

"Do you want one?" He asked grinning at me.

"No. Not really." I answered honestly, but with a smile.

"How old are you?" He asked me suddenly. I shook my head. "Tell me."

"Old enough to know better, but young enough to do it anyways." I replied saucily. He laughed at me. "Seventeen." I finally said. He looked surprised.

"You look older."

"I know. How do you think I got in here?" He shook his head laughing at me again. "How about you?"

"Nineteen." That really surprised me. I thought he was at least twenty-two.

"You look older." I said using his words.

He laughed. "I know. How do you think I got in here?" he said using mine. We both laughed at that. "Let me take you out sometime."

I bit my lip nervously. "I don't think so." He didn't look upset by my rejection.

"Why not? We are close to the same age and having fun now. I think you and I would have a good time." I thought about it, but the prospect of dating made me cringe a little.

"I don't date." He looked perplexed.

"Why?" He asked again. I sighed.

"Long story, but let's just say I've had my fair share of bad dates." I thought it would put him off but instead he grinned.

"A date with me would not be bad."

"That's what they all said," I grumbled. "I'm not looking for a relationship and I don't do casual dating."

"I would like to take you on a date. Just one and if you start having a bad time I will take you home right away and never bother you again." I had to laugh at his persistence. "Please. Just think about it. You still have my number?"

"Yes." I nodded remembering it was on my desk still.

"Give my offer a few days. Think about it. Call me and let me know if you want to or not. If you still decide not too I'll leave it at that."

"Fine. But please don't get your hopes up. I really don't want to date." I don't think he heard anything past my 'fine.' We went back out on the dance floor going back to dancing as if nothing had occurred. I danced with him the rest of the night, except for one song to keep my promise to the bar tender. It was fun.

Around midnight we decided to head out. But when we got back to Jessica's house we were all too excited and keyed up to sleep.

"You and Paul seemed to hit it off," Jess giggled wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Yea I guess. He asked me out." Both Angela and Jess squealed.

"O my gosh! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I said no. Well I tried to say no. He wouldn't really take that for an answer so I'm supposed to call him in a few days and let him know."

"But I thought you were with Gabe?" Angela asked looking a little sad. I shrugged my shoulders.

"We kinda had a fight. I mean we weren't even together anyways, just hanging out."

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. We were having such a great time, I mean it was perfect in every way. Then he asked me how many guys I had dated and flipped out when I told him. He acted like I was some sort of slut that jumped from one guy's arms to another. It really hurt my feelings."

"That's weird. How many guys have you dated though?" Jess asked.

"Fifteen." I sighed sadly.

Jessica's eyes bulged. "No wonder he got pissed. My gosh Aerie fifteen guys?"

"But it wasn't like that." I defended. "I've never even been kissed!"

Jessica giggled. "How could you go out with fifteen guys and still never have gotten a kiss?"

I sighed again. "I have a really hard time saying no. They were all really sweet guys, for the most part, but every date was a catastrophe. I've never been on more than one date with any guy."

"Come on they can't have all been that bad." Angela said.

"Wanna bet?" The both looked doubtful. "Ok but I warned you. Michael took me to play pool. He hit me in the face with the stick and bloodied my nose. Travis took me to dinner and half way through the meal knocked an entire bowl of spaghetti in my lap. Derek and I went on a ride; his tire blew out and we had to walk five miles in the dark, while it was pouring down rain, might I add, to get help because there was no reception in the back woods. Terrance took me horseback riding. He slapped the horse's butt; it reared up threw me off and came this close to stomping on my face." I said hold my thumb and forefinger about two inches apart.

"Thomas took me on a boat ride. I was having a really nice time until he called me gator bait and pushed me in the river. That wouldn't have been so bad if there hadn't been a fourteen foot gator about ten feet away swimming towards me. Drew took me dancing, he was so terrible he wound up bruising all of my toes and giving me a black eye. Chase took me to a fair. He wanted to go on a spinney ride which I thought was a bad idea considering we had just eaten but he didn't listen. He was so sick when we got off the ride he threw up all down my shirt."

Jessica and Angela were trying not to laugh. "That's only seven."

"I know. You'd think I would have learned my lesson." I shook my head at myself and continued. "Alec also took me out to dinner. It was a beautiful restaurant so I dressed nicely. There was a stone patio around a small fish pond. Alec stepped on my dress causing me lose balance and you guessed it, I landed right in the water. Robert and I went skating. He lost balance, ripped off half my shirt, made me fall, and someone skated over my fingers breaking two of them.

"Allen took me mud bogging on the four wheeler. He thought he could make a jump. When we crashed both of us were thrown. Aside from copious amount of bruises he broke his arm and I sprained my ankle. Jamie dropped a bowling ball on my toes breaking three of them. Shawn took me to see a scary movie. I guess he thought he could put the moves on me or something, but he got so scared at one point that he threw an entire bucket of popcorn on my and knocked a blue slushy on my brand new white shirt.

"Parker took me to the park late at night. He accidently knocked me off the top of the monkey bars. I sprained my wrist and woke up with pneumonia the next day. Luke and I went mountain biking. My handle bars flipped upside down while I was riding down-hill. I crashed into a tree and busted my head open. He had to take me to the hospital."

Jess and Angela were rolling around on the floor laughing so hard I thought they might pee themselves.

"O my god! They were all catastrophes." Jess giggled out. "But wait that was only fourteen." I smiled sadly.

"Of course. How could I forget Taylor? That was actually one date I enjoyed completely. We had the best time. We ate barbeque and played on the beach. When it got late we decided to strip and go swimming. I really liked him."

"If it was so perfect why didn't you guys date?" Angela asked the humor had died out.

"I would have. When he called me the next day I remember being so excited." I laughed remembering. "He called to tell me his dad was being relocated to Texas. They had to leave in two days. So that was cut short."

Jessica looked sad. "That is horrible."

"And that is why I have given up on dating." I laughed. "Well at least they make for funny stories."

Jess and Angela smiled again.

"So are you gonna go out with Paul?"

"Did you not just listen to the fifteen different ways I was hurt and scarred from going on dates?" I asked Jess.

"That was then." She objected. "Besides, I think you would actually have fun with him."

"I don't think it would be fair to him." I said back.

"You still have feelings for Gabe." Angela said quietly. I didn't want it to be true, but it was.

"Unfortunately."

"All the more reason to go out with Paul. He might help you get over Gabe. It's just one date." Jess pointed out.

"Maybe," I conceded. "I'll think about it. Anyways, what about you guys. Embry and Seth were h-o-t!" I winked at them. Jess grinned, Angela blushed.

"Seth kissed me," Angela admitted quietly.

"Well good for you!" I high-fived her. "You gonna go out with him?" She nodded sweetly.

"Yeah. Actually while you were talking to Paul, we all decided to go on a double date; bowling on Sunday. Embry and Jess, me and Seth. If you wanted to give Paul a chance, you could come with us."

"That sounds like fun, but I still don't know about dating Paul. I would love to go bowling with you guys though. Maybe we could go as friends." It would be fun to get out again.

"I think that would be fine. You should call Paul." Jess said enthusiastically.

"I don't have his number on me."

"Hmm. I'll call Seth and let him know you're coming." Angela said whipping out her cell putting the speaker phone on so we could all hear.

_"Hey Angela."_ Seth said sweetly. Jess and I put a hand to our heart and mouthed 'aww.' Angela turned bright red.

"Hey Seth. Umm I'm calling because Aerie wanted to talk to Paul. You guys are all still hanging out right?"

"_Yeah, just a sec. Paul! Somebody wants to talk to you."_

_"Who?" _We heard Paul answer.

_"Aerie."_

_"Really?" _At his excited voice Jess and Angela put their hands on their hearts and mouthed 'aww' at me.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey. So Jess and Angela told me they are going bowling with your buddies on Sunday. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me so I won't be a fifth wheel."

"_I thought you didn't want to date me."_ I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I don't." I retorted. He laughed.

"_I'll be there_."

"Ok. I'll see you then."

**I felt it was necessary to bring Paul back into the story. He's sort of like how Jacob was to Edward in the movie. I'm not even sure right now if I want Aerie to be with Gabe or Paul.**

**Any thoughts?**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

** Chapter 21:**

**GPOV**

I could feel my heart breaking. I was staring through Jessica's window watching the girls talk. I had been following them all night, half afraid of what Aerie might say to the girls. I was almost certain she would have told them about me. Not that they would have believed her anyways, but I was still surprised.

She never said a word about my ability or what I was.

I wanted to be angry with her for walking away, never giving me a chance to understand. But hearing how she had taken my reaction I couldn't. I never thought she was a slut or anything close. I was angry. No, I amended, I was jealous. I was more jealous than I could stand. That another guy had gotten to hold her, kiss her, and possibly touch her intimately. It made me furious.

Now after hearing all the horrible ways her dates had ended I was ashamed of myself. I had thought the worst. I never gave her a chance to explain. And now because of that she was turning to someone else. Paul.

I thought the name with disgust. He was a nice guy, I knew that the moment I heard him in the coffee shop, but that didn't mean I wanted to lose Aerie to him. I was secretly rejoicing she had rejected him and still had feelings for me. I only wondered how long that would last. She thought I hated her, she would try to move on.

I cursed myself for the millionth time. How could I have reacted so rashly? I never lost my temper so easily before. I managed to do so twice within minutes with Aerie.

I had wanted to talk to her every day over the week. I wanted to reach out, apologize, but she never even looked my way. It seemed whenever I planned to finally break the tension between us, she was nowhere to be found. If I was in the lunch room she was in the library. If I went to the library she was with Mr. Gibes.

I smiled thinking of her newfound partnership with the older man. He adored Aerie, thinking she was far too intelligent to only be seventeen. He loved her works, the ones she had written in the composition notebook. He had even gone so far as to type up and submit some pieces to publishing companies. He was waiting to tell her the good news on Monday. I wondered briefly how she would take it.

I sighed watching Aerie laugh with Jessica and Angela. She looked so happy for once. No sadness or pain crossed her face. She was having a wonderful night with them. In the club earlier I had barely been able to contain myself watching her dance. Her sweet body moving so sensuously to the beat of the music.

I hadn't been too happy with her decision to dance with Paul or the bar tender, but I reminded myself it was not my place to tell her what to do. So I watched her. I watched the minds of the people around her. While their thoughts weren't innocent they weren't dangerous either. I had no reason to interfere. It killed me.

I walked away from the house knowing she was in no danger there. I ran when I got to the woods. I ran home forcing myself away from the person I wanted most to be near. When my house came into view I slowed prolonging the moment of silence. I knew as soon as I walked through the door there would be no end to the questions my family hounded me with.

Was _she _ok? Strangely enough the fight between Aerie and I made my family like her more instead of less. Well everyone except Rose. They blamed me for over reacting when her innocence was obvious. Alice was the angriest with me. '_It's your own fault chasing her away like that. She bared her soul to you and you basically called her a whore! I was actually starting to like her!'_ It would have been funny if I wasn't so miserable.

Walking inside I did my best to ignore everyone's thoughts.

"She's told someone hasn't she?" Rose hissed as I made my way through the living room.

"No. She hasn't said a word." I replied. Rose sneered storming out of the room.

Emmett sighed watching her walk out. "Bro, you need to make up with short stuff." He was referring to Aerie. "Rose is hard enough to be around when she's not pissed at you."

"If it were that easy I would have already. She wants nothing to do with me."

"You just need to man up bro. Say you're sorry, with flowers. Girls love flowers." He said throwing his hands up shaking them. It was comical. Alice gave him a reproachful look.

"If he's going to say sorry he needs to mean it. Flowers do _not_ just make everything ok Em. No matter how much girls might like them." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I am sorry. If she ever gives me a chance to apologize I will."

"That's your problem bro. You keep waiting for her to come around. She's not going to. You have to go to her."

"I never thought I would agree with Em." Alice said amazed. "But he is right."

"I will talk to her on Monday. Can we drop it now? It's been a rough day." I could hear all the arguments in their heads, but they left me alone. I walked to my room trying to find peace. It would be easier if I could just sleep until Monday I thought ruefully. Since sleep would never bless me again I settled for lying back with my headphones in trying to take my mind off Aerie.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**APOV**

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed getting my fifth strike in a row. Jess and Angela were cheering me on. Our team was winning because of me. The boys looked incredulous. "Your turn big boy." I teased Paul.

His throw was surprisingly good. He knocked down all but one pin, which he finished off with the next turn. He turned to smirk at me.

"How did you become so good?" Embry asked me.

"Practice. I used to play a few times a week back in Georgia."

"Did you do tournaments?" Paul questioned.

"I did one." I shrugged. "Way to go Jess!" I hopped up giving her a high-five. She had gotten a spare.

"Why only one?" Angela asked.

"The people playing were getting pretty nasty. I like a competition, but not when the players are all sore losers or boastful winners."

"Paul here is a sore loser. If you beat him he's going to pout all night." Embry said after finishing his turn. Paul gave him a sour look.

"Only because you cheat." Paul grumbled.

"How do you cheat at bowling?" I laughed.

"I don't know, but I know he does." We all laughed.

Our team won by sixty points. Paul was indeed pouting.

"What's the matter Paul? Too upset 'cause you were beat by girls?" I teased him. He stuck his tongue out at me in a childish manner.

"You only won because these guys were keeping my score down." He objected.

"Oh really? How about a re-match then? Me against you." Paul grinned devilishly.

"Fine. If I win you have to go on a real date with me. I get to choose all the details." He smiled cockily.

I eyed him suspiciously. "If I win, you have to wear a bright orange cocktail dress to a social event of my choosing. I get to choose all the details."

The guys started cracking up laughing. "You better not do it bro! She's pretty good."

Paul just grinned. "Deal."

So the games began.

I got a strike on the first throw. I blew kisses at him as I walked off the lane. He took the challenge throwing a strike himself. He winked as he passed me.

"I'm thinking we'll go somewhere really romantic."

I fumbled a little getting only eight pins with the first throw. I was able to keep a spare though just barely. Luckily Paul threw the ball to far left knocking out only three pins. But he also narrowly got a spare.

We were neck and neck with each throw. It was the final round for both of us. Paul was ahead of me by just a few points.

"I've decided you'll wear a red evening gown that's open way low in the back." He smirked at me.

I made a strike all three turns. It was my turn to gloat.

"Hmm. I'm thinking you would look dashing at Prom in orange." He was starting to sweat.

He made a strike with the first two. On the third and final throw he only got nine pins. We looked up at the score board.

We were tied.

I was relieved, he had me pretty worried there for a minute.

"Talk about a close call," Seth laughed. Paul was grimacing.

"Technically we both won." He said. I shook my head at him

"Come on Paul. Give over; nobody won." Embry chimed in taking Jessica's hand in his. "We are going to grab a bite." He said motioning to the restaurant attached to the bowling alley. Seth and Angels followed him. Paul and I were putting up the bowling balls and changing our shoes still.

"You hungry?" Paul asked me. I shrugged.

"Not particularly. You?" he shook his head.

"Nah." He was quiet while I finished lacing up my worn out sneakers. When I glanced up he was looked at me curiously.

"What?"

"You won't ever go on a date with me will you?"

I looked him straight in the eyes when I answered. "Probably not."

"You have feelings for someone else?" I didn't want to answer the question, but I nodded my head. "That guy that came in with you to get coffee?"

"Yeah." I said sadly.

"Then why aren't you two together?" I sighed.

"Wanna take a walk with me?" I asked. More people were coming in and we needed to move out. He nodded. We walked outside to the back parking lot; it was deserted except for a few cars. I sat down on the curb, Paul joined me. Neither of us said anything for a time.

"I like you Paul. I think you are a great guy, and if I didn't have feelings for someone else you probably could have made me break my no dating rule." I said finally. "Going on a date with you would be leading you on to think there's a chance we could be anything more than friends, when there's not. I'm not the kind of girl who can jump from one guy to the next and that's what I would be doing if I let this go any further."

He looked upset at hearing it, but I wasn't about to compromise my sense of honesty to keep from hurting his feelings.

"It wouldn't be jumping from guy to guy. You weren't even with him Aerie. You told me as much. I mean I can understand if you're infatuated, but that would go away if you would just give me a chance."

"I know it's hard for you to understand. And if I were you I would think it was just infatuation too, but it's not. Regardless of what Gabe thinks of me, I have real solid feelings for him. They aren't just going to go away. Trust me." I could tell he was getting angry. His jaw was tightened and brows drawn together.

"Fine, you want to pine after someone who obviously doesn't want you, go ahead. But when you finally realize he's no good for you I'm not going to be there waiting." He said angrily standing up.

"You may be right. He probably doesn't want anything to do with me. But the fact is I can't change the way I feel and I would never ask you to wait, nor do I expect it." I told him gently. He looked like he wanted to say something, but stormed off instead.

I sighed wishing such a good day didn't have to end so badly. I stayed sitting on the curb watching the sun dip down into the trees.

"You were wrong." A sad whisper of a voice called behind me.

I turned my head finding myself face to face with Gabe.

**I like the Gabe Aerie pair too much to keep them apart. They both love each other so it would be cruel to not bring them back together doncha think?**

**Anyways, let me know what your opinion is.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

**GPOV**

"You were wrong." I said in a whisper.

She turned to face me a shocked look on her face.

"Gabe." Her eyes were slowly changing from ice blue to lavender as she looked at me.

"You were wrong." I repeated. "I do want you." I told her coming to kneel down so that my face was level with hers.

"How much did you hear?" She asked her cheeks forming a light blush.

"Enough." I responded. "I had planned to talk to you on Monday, but I could not keep myself away. I came to apologize for my behavior for the last week. It was inexcusable, what I did. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." I laid out my heart hoping against my doubts that she would let me back in.

She looked at me confused, hurt shining through her eyes. "I just don't understand why."

"I was jealous." I admitted feeling the shame of my emotions wash over me.

"Jealous?" Her eyes widened in genuine surprise. "But there wasn't anything to even be jealous over."

I agreed. "I know that now. I was blinded by my feelings for you. Archaic as it may sound; all I could think was that you were mine. No one else could touch you."

"Oh." She had the most perplexed look on her face. She almost looked pleased.

"I hurt you. I can never take that back, but if you will allow me, I will spend every moment trying to make it up to you."

"What happens the next time I say something that makes you jealous?" The question was no less than I should have expected. The lack of trust hurt me, but it was no less than I deserved.

"I cannot promise that I will never get angry. But I swear, I will control myself. I will find out all the details before I make judgments again. I know you do no trust me. I don't blame you. I am asking for a second chance."

"A second chance at what? Friendship? I can't do it." My heart fell as she spoke the words. I promised myself if she didn't want me I wouldn't push her. I would walk away.

"I understand." I told her starting to leave. I stopped dead in my tracks when her hand shot out to grab mine.

"No. You don't understand." She gently stroked my hand with her thumb. "I can't be friends with you Gabe. I like you too much for us to be anything less than together. It's an all or nothing deal. I'm afraid that's all I have to offer."

Instead of saying anything, I eased her up slowly getting used to her scent as it enveloped me. I brought her up just inches from my face breathing her in deeply telling myself I was strong enough. When I decided I was, I gently pressed my lips to hers, a soft caress to the plump flesh. She deepened the kiss pressing further into me clutching my shoulders. The sensation of her warm lips against mine was almost overwhelming. I too could not help but to press her more firmly to me.

Her mouth opened on a sweet sigh. I nearly died as the rush of scent washed over me filling my lungs making my mind hazy. I broke contact narrowly holding onto my control.

Her eyes were glazed with passion as she looked up at me. She absently touched two fingers to her lips.

"You kissed me." She whispered awe in her voice. It made me grin.

"A good first kiss I think." I whispered back. She looked confused.

"How did you..? I thought you couldn't read my mind?"

I laughed understanding. "I can't. I was speaking for myself." She eyes widened.

"I don't know if I believe that. It was my first real kiss too." She added.

"I know."

"How?"

"I uh listened in on you girls the other night." If my cheeks could have turned red they would be now. Aerie was turning pink herself, I wasn't sure yet if that was in anger or embarrassment. "You really did have a train wreck of dates." Anger I decided as her eyes flashed daggers at me.

"I can't believe you. Of all the…" She quit talking, spun around and started walking back towards the main parking lot. I caught her in merely seconds. "Let go of me right now, or so help me." She warned.

I let go, but stood close in case she decided to try to storm off again. "I messed up the other day letting you go when you were mad. I am not about to let you do it again. If you have something to say, say it."

"Fine. I'm thoroughly pissed at you right now. You basically accused me of being a slut and it was only through_ eavesdropping_ that you found out otherwise. You made me think after you calmed down that you overreacted to what I said and realized I could never do as you claimed. But obviously that's not the case. I bet the only reason you even followed me was to make sure I didn't tell anyone about your secret." She hissed disgusted at me. I felt the truth of her words hit me hard.

"You are right." I whispered. She became very still. "I did follow you because I was afraid you might tell someone. But not because you were mad at me and wanted to spite me. I thought you might want someone to talk to, that knew everything and could understand how you felt. I admit I overreacted, badly. But even before I heard what you told Jessica and Angela I decided to apologize. I wasn't going to ask for an explanation, what happened was then, this is now.

"I want to do this right with you Aerie. I want to make you happy and understand what you have gone through. I made a mistake; I paid for it every day I looked at you longing to see you smile at me again and instead was ignored. I deserved every minute of the torture you put me through as I watched you smile and hug everyone but me. But I want you back now. I can't take being without you anymore. Please forgive me." It was all true and heartfelt. I meant every word hoping she would see that.

Aerie looked at me her face blank of all emotion for a few seconds. Then she took a step towards me wrapping her arms about me in a hug. It was the sweetest forgiveness I had ever known. I kissed the top of her head my hands playing lightly in her hair.

"Let's start over." She said as backed slowly out of my arms. "Hi my name is Aerie Brown." She offered her hand to shake a smile on her lips.

I gingerly took her fingers in mine placing a kiss to their tips. "A pleasure to meet you Aerie. I am Gabe Cullen." She giggled.

I could feel the hole that had been in my chest for the past week start to fill.

"Would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you on a date?"

"I would like that very much."

It was a start.

**AN: So this wasn't a huge deal, but important for what is to come. I may be able to get another chapter up soon, but I'll be going on vacation in a week so the updates may take longer.**

**Anyways let me know what you thought about the chapter or if you have any ideas you'd like to see played out! I love input so don't be afraid to click that little review button :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Two weeks had passed since the day in the bowling alley. Gabe and I were getting along well. He wanted me to meet his family. I wanted to wait. Take things slow; make sure we were both absolutely serious. I loved him, with every part of my being, I hadn't told him so as of yet. I wasn't ready to say it out loud even though he knew the truth. All part of taking things slow I told myself.

He took me out a few times; we had talked and laughed so much. It was nice to let loose again. We didn't fight exactly; we had little arguments here and there, such as the whole meeting his family idea. But other than that things were going stupendously. Currently we were sitting in Biology working on a biome project based on previous lectures.

I was drawing a picture of a rainforest. I had vines climbing up the side of a waterfall, a jungle cat lurking on a low branch, a deep shimmering pool at the base of the falls with palmettos and rocks surrounding it.

In a movement that was too quick for me to even notice, Gabe had snatched up my drawing leaving me to stare stupidly at the empty space where my paper had been. I gave him a disgruntled look.

"Can I have my project back?" I asked in an exasperated voice. He ignored me looking over the paper. A slow smile spread across his face.

"This is really good Aerie. Why didn't you tell me you could draw?"

"The same reason I haven't told you I can do a triple back flip." I countered.

"Which is?" He questioned further. I laughed.

"Because you haven't asked." He looked momentarily surprised.

"So you can do a triple back flip?"

I shook my head in exaggerated annoyance. "Give me my paper back."

"Come meet my family tonight." He countered smiling devilishly.

"Fine. Now give it here."

"Really? You'll come meet them?" He asked handing the drawing back to me.

"Yes. You're just gonna keep harassing me until I do. So I might as well get it done with." I sighed.

"Like I told you before. They are going to like you. They already do, the only reason they even stay away from you is because I told them to keep back until you were ready."

"I already greed to go now will you stop badgering me?" I asked testily. He just smirked so I stuck my tongue out at him in the most childish manner. His smirk got bigger.

A few hours later I was pacing my room trying to make sure I looked ok. The kakis and the light salmon colored sweater looked nice enough, but all I could think was I'm going to screw this up. I looked out the window just in time to see Gabe's car pull in the drive. I rushed downs stairs.

"You look nice." Erin said to me from the couch. "And very nervous." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm meeting his parents, dad. Of course I'm nervous." He chuckled lightly. Gabe's light knock on the door made my anxiety double. I opened the door to find a sinfully handsome vampire grinning at me.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Bye dad, love you." Erin waved to Gabe.

"See ya later honey."

I took deep calming breaths as we walked to the car and got in. Gabe turned on the classical music, like always, as he pulled out. As much as I liked classical tonight it wasn't calming.

"Can I change this?" I asked him. At his knowing grin and nod I turned on the radio. It took a minute to find a station I was in the mood for; when I did I turned the classic rock up loud doing a drum solo on the dash board. It helped me calm my nerves.

Gabe was laughing hysterically. I turned down the music to a more reasonable volume so we didn't have to talk over it.

"You are amazing."

I raised my brows in suspicion. "What? Rock is good when I'm nervous." I said.

"Exactly my point. They are going to love you." He told me one last time as he pulled down the long drive.

The house was beautiful. The huge two story home was painted a soft blue with white trim and sea foam green shutters lined the windows. The large garage to the left held a few very flashy looking sports cars. It figured I thought. They all must like to drive fast.

As we left to car walking up to the house I tried to calm my nerves again by humming some rock. I was not prepared for what I witnessed as I walked through the door.

Some people would have been welcomed by the sight of beautifully arched doorways, the high vaulted ceiling with an ornate chandelier, the brick fireplace that adorned the left wall, stained glass windows on right, or maybe even the plush white couches that semi-circled around the huge flat screen TV.

I, on the other hand, only had eyes for the beautiful beings before me. Alice was currently on Emmett's back holding one hand over his eyes while reaching for what appeared to be a DVD Emmett was holding. Jasper and Rose were on the side lines laughing hysterically and side stepping as Emmett bulldozed around the room trying to shake Alice off.

I barked out a laugh of my own unable to stop myself. As if by some magical force everyone in the room stopped to look at me. I suddenly felt like a lamb about to be eaten by a ravenous wolf.

Emmett grinned. "I thought I heard someone singing ACDC." I must have blushed, because he was right. I had been humming Back in Black before walking through the door.

"Guilty as charged." I admitted with a smile hoping to ease my own tension. Again everyone in the room transformed from stiff and waiting to relaxed and laughing again. It made me feel a lot more welcome.

Alice had taken the moment of distraction to extract the DVD from Emmett's hand. She laughed triumphantly waving it in front of his face.

"Crap Bells. You distracted me." Emmett said playfully pouting. It made me laugh again. He perked up. "Well Eddie are you just going to stand there or introduce her to us?"

Gabe gave Emmett a horrified look at being called Eddie. Everyone started laughing that time. "That horrible oaf of vampire is Emmett." He told me still looking perturbed.

"I know everyone's name Gabe." I laughed. Alice pranced towards me and embraced me in a hug.

"It's wonderful to meet you finally." I thought it would be uncomfortable to be close to his family. Instead all I could feel was welcome.

"Likewise." I smiled back at her. "It is really nice to meet all of you actually." I said extending my greeting to everyone. They looked pleased, even Rosalie. "So what do ya'll do for fun?" I asked. Emmett grinned. It was kinda scary. I gave him a look of mock horror.

"Watch movies, play games, sex, eat… same as most anyone else," Emmett commented innocently. I nearly choked when he said sex so casually.

"Oh. Well wanna have some fun?" I said in an admittedly creepy voice and wiggled my eye brows up and down. I thought he might die from laughing up a lung.

"She's a keeper." Emmett said giving Gabe a playful slap on the back.

Drawn from the noise coming from the living room, Carlisle and Esme walked in. Esme came right up and embraced me just as Alice had. I didn't even have a chance to feel awkward or nervous.

"It is so great to meet you Aerie." Her shoulder length blond hair sweetly framed the heart shaped face. She was about a foot shorter than Carlisle and well-shaped. The full cupid's bow of lips and long lashes added to the overall look of a charming woman in her mid-thirties.

"It's a pleasure." I offered back. It seemed the perfect thing to say as she beamed at me. Carlisle gave me short but sweet hug as well.

"Is D'artagnan doing well?" He asked. I wondered how he knew the pup's name, but figured Gabe had mentioned it.

"Great. His leg is almost all the way healed up now. He still limps a little, but it hasn't kept him from running around."

"Who's D'artagnan?" Emmett asked.

"My wolf." His eyes got big as he looked at Gabe.

"That is awesome! Now I can call you Dances with Wolves." He laughed uncontrollably at his own joke. I had to smile at the scene. It was pretty ridiculous.

"Emmett we have company. Do you think you could control yourself for once?" Esme asking rolling her eyes at the burly, but charming vampire. "So Aerie, have you eaten already?"

"Ah no ma'am." I said unsure. I hadn't been able to do more than nibble on a piece of bread I had been so nervous.

"Please call me Esme." She told me kindly. "Well it just so happens we've made an Italian dish, if you would like something to eat."

It was asked nicely enough, but I felt a little awkward.

"Oh, ah sure I guess." I followed her through the living room to the kitchen. I was half afraid there would be a huge feast laid out that I could never hope to even put a dent in. But to my surprise there wasn't a single thing laid on the countertops. It made me calm enough to actually look around at the kitchen.

It was a cream colored room with hints of brown at the trim. On the right back wall there was a long strip of counter with a sink that had a microwave above it and dishwasher. Above the rest of the counter space were cabinets. The fridge rested at the end of the counter. A large island that doubled as a bar and an oven was placed just a few feet in front of the counter. Three bar chairs were lined in front of it.

Further back into the room stood a round mahogany table big enough to seat eight. Matching chairs surrounded it. On the back wall there were huge open windows and French doors that led out to a back deck.

"You have a beautiful kitchen." I murmured as I looked around forgetting about the food for a moment.

"This is the first chance we have been able to use it." Esme told me smiling. She said it so excitedly I was glad the cooking for me hadn't been a chore. She bent at the waist behind the island pulling open the oven door. When she set out the large pizza, my mouth watered appreciatively. "Gabe told us how much you like pizza, I hope this is alright."

"It looks great." Almost like a picture.

"I helped make it." Emmett told me as he came crashing in. Jasper and Alice followed. Soon after so did Rosalie and Gabe.

"We all helped make it." Rose clarified giving me a smile. I must have looked a little surprised because her smile fell. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I quickly recovered. "I was just contemplating that I didn't think you could look more beautiful, but now that you've stopped glaring at me I see I was wrong." She had the grace to look a little embarrassed.

"Gabe, can you get Aerie to stop trying to steal my woman? She already has one vampire, does she really need two?" Emmett asked. It made everyone laugh. I shook my head at him.

"Em's just jealous cause you want Rose instead of him." Jasper said, talking to me for the first time. He actually looked a lot more relaxed. It was nice to see him without the stiff pained look on his face.

"It's just not fair. I have the better abs!" Emmett whined. Rose rolled her eyes coming to stand by me.

"I'm sorry Em. I just have a thing for blonds with long legs." I said with a shrug. Gabe was chuckling beside me, giving me an 'I told you so' look.

"Alright, alright. Let Aerie eat before the pizza get cold." Carlisle said offering me a plate with a large slice on it. Emmett was staring at me.

"Don't you have a bear leg you can go gnaw on?" I asked him with one brow raised. Everyone laughed again. I shrugged and took a bite out of the pizza. It was delicious.

"You really like that stuff?" Em asked me scrunching up one side of his nose in disgust.

"Hey I don't pick on your food, leave mine alone." I teased him back. "By the way this is excellent and I'm in love with your kitchen." I told Esme. She looked ecstatic.

"Movie time!" Em bellowed rushing to the living room.

"Better go make sure the five-year-old doesn't tear up the living room." Rose said rolling her eyes walking after him.

"Is he always like that?" I asked aloud.

"We think he was dropped on his head as a baby." Alice told me.

"I think he was dropped more than once then." Jasper laughed out. Emmett came rushing back in at that moment with about seven unmarked DVD's in his hand.

"Pick one." He told me. I picked the one in the middle.

"YES!" Em laugh was deranged as he ran from the room yet again.

"Make that he was beat mercilessly in the head with a flat iron multiple times as a baby." I remarked looking toward the living room worriedly.

"I think you may be right." Even Esme conceded. We all laughed. Emmett was prime entertainment. "Alright, go have fun children!" Esme laughed running us out of the kitchen.

"Should I be worried?" I asked Gabe as we sat down on the small love seat together.

"Probably."

"What movie did I pick?"

Gabe laughed. "Emmett's favorite. I think you will actually like it though considering you're a Disney fan." He told me cryptically. As the commercial came on I knew right away what it was.

"I LOVE this movie!" I exclaimed. Em sent me a deliriously happy look.

"The best right?" I nodded emphatically.

"Great. Two Disney fan freaks. Now we are never going to see another serious movie again." Rose commented with exaggerated exasperation.

"I like all movies." I told her. "It just so happens that the Lorax is frigin' hilarious. Come on! Have you no soul?" She laughed at me shaking her head.

"See Bells, I told you I was better for you than Rose. You can still change your mind." Em told me with a grin.

"I think you might be right. I need some time to be sure." I played along.

"Well I'll be here waiting." He laid a hand against his heart. I giggled at him. We quieted down as the movie came on. Both Emmett and I sang all the songs as they came on, much to the amusement of everyone else in the room. I didn't care though, it was fun and I was having a wonderful time. The movie ended all too soon.

"Well I've decided." I told Em in a serious voice. He looked at me solemnly. "We can only be secret Disney lover buddies." He nodded agreeing.

"Does that mean you two are lovers, lovers of Disney, or make love like Disney characters?" Gabe asked me with a smirk. I kept my face serious.

"It's a secret. Only Em and I know." He nodded his head and looked intently at Em for a second.

"So make love like Disney characters then." He said laughing.

"Crap Em! It's a secret you can't think about that with mind invader around!" I playfully exclaimed. He looked shamefaced. "Just be more careful next time." I told him. Everyone was grinning.

"Well if you can stand to be away from your Disney lover for a little while, would you like me to show you the rest of the house?" Gabe asked me. I smiled excitedly.

"Please!" He chuckled and led me towards a stair case on the back wall.

**Well finally she met the family! Emmett and Aerie and their Disney movies ;P**

**I worked pretty hard on this chapter for you guys so let me know what you thought about it. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Lynna and Aimee who keep me excited to write, thank you for the support and showing of love in reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25:**

I followed Gabe up the stairs curious as to what else was in the lovely house. When we reached the top of the stairs I was surprised at all the doors that surrounded the stairs. Seven in all I counted.

"How many rooms are up here?" I asked Gabe. He smirked.

"Three bedrooms, one guest room, and a playroom of sorts for Jasper and Em. That's that door right there." He said pointing to the third door on my right.

"May I look?" He smiled and opened the door for me.

It wasn't the largest of rooms, but still a nice size. The left wall was adorned with a huge entertainment system surrounded by all sorts of gaming systems and stacks of videos. A comfy brown leather couch sat facing the TV. The back wall had a door that led to an outside deck so not much was pushed up against it. The right side of the room had racks filled with more videos, music, and games. The ultimate man cave.

I followed Gabe back out of the room closing the door behind me. I moved back down the hall my fingers trailing along the rail that closed off the back side of the stairs. When I reached the door on the back wall I hesitated. Gabe gave me permission with a nod to open it.

There was a huge bed made of cherry wood propped up against the peach colored walls. A matching dresser to the right and another door leading to the deck on the left. I wondered if all the rooms had a deck. Thinking back I remembered the front side didn't have one.

"That's Esme and Carlisle's room. Rose and Emmett's room is next to it." He said pointing to the door on the left as we walked out. He opened the door to reveal a beautiful room decorated in shades of brown and cream. It was very nice. Much cleaner than I thought considering it was Emmett's room too.

We moved down to the next door on the same side. "Alice and Jasper's room." This one was decorated in soft aqua shades. It was also very beautiful. We came to stand at the door just in front of the stairs. "Bathroom," he said waving it off moving over to the next door that opened in the right wall by the corner.

"This is the guest room." It was as equally pretty as the other rooms adorned in the palest of blues and white. It too had a door leading to the back deck. We had almost made a full circle when we came to the last door between the guest room and the boy's game room. The space was entirely too small to be anything more than a half bathroom I thought as he opened the door.

I was surprised to find it was actually as stair case. I walked to the top going through yet another door before I found myself in a large open room. It was painted in forest green with brown trim. To my left was a door that I saw also led out to a third floor deck. The back wall had floor length windows that I was sure let in a flood of sunshine on bright days. A small but comfortable looking futon sat facing the right wall which had a large entertainment center containing many different types of music systems, including a record player.

Hundreds of CD's, records, tapes, and whatnot were stacked in racks that reached the ceiling on either side. It was almost overwhelming.

I went up to a certain section and drew out a CD grinning when I saw the name. James Taylor. I put it back turning to see Gabe looking a little nervous. I wondered why until it dawned on me.

"This is your room?" He nodded smiling a little. I looked around again, noticing there was a bathroom directly beside the stairs. I wondered how I missed that. Curious I walked in. I nearly died of happiness. It was a huge bathroom with a claw foot tub and a nice shower stall beside it. There was a marble countertop and sink on the right wall. To the left was a door. Deciding I didn't need permission I opened it to find a large walk in closet that lead back around to the main room on the right wall.

"This is amazing. Can I live here?" I asked dreamily sitting down on the futon. Gabe chuckled. "Why did you get such a nice space?" He came to sit beside me.

"We all have nice bathrooms Aerie. And walk in closets." He told me.

"Yeah, but this is so much more private. You have a whole floor to yourself along with an essentially private deck." He shrugged at me.

"I wanted privacy. For a long time I wasn't very pleasant to be around. Everyone seemed to have found their mate, except me. I was a little sick of hearing how happy they all were. Not that they could help it. Being happy or me reading their thoughts as I did. Even if I didn't want to it's not always a voluntary thing." I nodded thinking.

"So they gave you this room to what? Make you feel better? Give you space away from them?"

"I suppose both. Plus I always wanted an attic bedroom when I was younger. They didn't mind if it made me at least a little happy. Although it's nothing compared to finally having found someone I can talk to." He said smiling at me.

I noticed suddenly that something was wrong with the room. I looked around trying to figure out what it was. I laughed as I looked down. Gabe looked at me curiously.

"I was trying to figure out what was different about this bedroom, when I realized that's it. You have no bed. Why is that?"

He gave me an odd look. "I don't sleep." I thought about that for a second. I knew by the way he said it he meant never. I wondered what it would be like to never have to sleep.

"Well I guess that means I can't live here." I sighed. He barked out a laugh giving me tremendous smile.

"I keep waiting for you to run away screaming. But you take everything so well. It's a little unnerving." I gave him a confused look.

"It makes you nervous that I take everything well? Do you want me to run away screaming?"

"It just seems natural that you would." I thought about it and smirked.

I stood up suddenly looked around the room with panic on my face. "You have no bed! You don't sleep! O my god!" I gave a blood curdling scream and ran down the stairs my arms above my head like some sort of cartoon character. I ran like that all the way to the living room only to stop short as I was surrounded by six vampires staring me with horror and shock on their faces.

"Oh hello." I said. I turned to see Gabe behind me. "Can I stop now?" I asked him sweetly.

Emmett was the first to burst out laughing. The others slowly relaxed giggles and smiles coming to their faces.

"You scared the life out of me!" Alice said a little seriousness coming back to her voice.

"You already are dead Alice." I told her smiling. "But I am sorry. Gabe wanted me to freak out over something so I finally gave in. Was that good enough do you think?" I turned asking him.

They all burst into another fit of laughter again.

"You could be a horror movie actress. That scream was pretty realistic." Rose said a smile still on her lips.

"Well thanks! I've always thought it would be cool to be chased by a man with a knife in the woods."

"Please don't scream like that ever again Aerie." Esme told me although I could tell she was trying not to laugh. "You really did make us thing Gabe was trying to murder you."

"But that wasn't even my best scream." I pretend pouted. Emmett made the weirdest laughing sound.

"Now that I've got to hear." He insisted. Everyone looked expectantly at me.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to scream anymore." They turned to look at Esme.

"Just this once more I'll make an exception." She said smiling at me. I laughed.

"Well jeez I need a little inspiration. I don't think Gabe is fierce enough looking to do it properly. How about you Rose?" She took the challenge to heart and leapt on me her eyes glowering and teeth gnashing. If I hadn't expected as much it probably would have scared me. I let out the loudest most horrified scream I'd ever made. It sounded realistic enough to even cause Rose to look surprised as she looked down on me. I smiled at her.

"Wow." Emmett commented staring bug eyed at me. I got up from the floor where Rose had knocked me down.

"Pretty good right?" I winked at him.

"Careful Gabe, she's a screamer." Emmett winked and nudged Gabe crudely. Everyone looked at him a little horrified. "What?" Was his innocent reply.

"I think my heart would have stopped beating if I wasn't already dead." Esme said still looking at me nervously.

"But you knew it was pretend." I objected smiling. Everyone shook their heads at me this time.

"It sounded very real and very terrified." Jasper said. "I could feel it on you."

"Well you guys asked for it." I reminded them. "So what now?" I asked happily. They all looked at me warily. "You'd think I was the vampire the way ya'll are acting."

Emmett started giggling again which was just so adorable it took away all the tension.

"Well before you came down screaming like a lunatic, we were going out to hunt." Alice told me. "Oh and you're staying with us tonight." I was a little surprised at that.

"I am?"

"Yep. I called Erin. He's fine with. I ran over and packed you a bag a little while ago." I was dumbfounded, but excited. "We are gonna have so much fun when we get back!" She was nearly drooling with excitement.

"Well you've got me pumped for it. Are you good at painting toenails? I really wanted to do mine for a while now, but for some reason I just can't do it without getting polish everywhere." Emmett giggled. Jasper rolled his eyes. But Rose and Alice were looking thrilled.

"I'm great with a brush! Well we need to get going now."

I nodded understanding. "Well have fun!"

"I'll bring you back a nice juicy bear leg." Emmett winked.

"I prefer deer, but whatever you can scrounge up will be fine with me." I said continuing the joke.

They left then leaving Gabe and I behind with the whole house to ourselves.

**Hmm I wonder what Gabe and Aerie will do while the family is out *wink wink* what do you guys think? ;P**

**As usual, reviews are appreciated greatly!**

**I'll be changing the story from T to M becuase of the next chapter I'll be putting up.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

"Why didn't you go with them? I can wait out here by myself." He smiled tenderly at me.

"I went earlier today. And they wanted to give us some privacy." Privacy? For what? I mean as much I would have loved to jump his bones, that was probably out of the question. Or was it? I eyed him curiously. "What?"

I forced myself not to blush. "So what are we gonna do?" I asked lightly.

"What would you like to do?" He smiled sweetly at me.

"Something inappropriate." I mumbled to myself. Gabe heard me. He pulled me up against him lightly and bent down so that his lips hovered near my ear.

"Like what?" He whispered seductively. It sent chills down me. I gulped.

"Nothing we can do." I whispered back. He lightly bit my ear making me gasp. His nose trailed down the side of my neck making it hard for me to breathe properly. When he nibbled on the sensitive flesh of my collar bone I moaned aloud.

Finding myself unable to control my own desires I pressed a kiss to his own neck rubbing my teeth lightly down. His sharp intake of breath was music to my ears. I pulled back to see my desire filled eyes mirrored in his own.

I slowly pressed my lips into his. We had kissed many times, but this time was more potent than any other. The swelling desire heightened my senses. I was drowning in his kiss.

I felt him pick me up and move under me, but I was not prepared to find myself, only seconds later, back in his bedroom on the futon. I was enjoying the sensation of his cool body pressed to mine and the sweetness of his kiss. I was trying my hardest to control myself; not make it any harder on him.

I pulled back gasping desperately for air. Gabe took the opportunity to nuzzle my neck again; nibbling here and there seriously turning me on. I had never been touched so intimately before, my whole body felt hot with need.

His hands ran along the hem of my sweater making me gasp. As they inched slowly up I wanted scream with pleasure. The cool tips of his fingers felt amazing against my hot skin.

When his fingers came in contact with my bra he nibbled a little harder on my neck causing a spasm of pleasure to pool in my belly. Slowly slipping under the elastic his hand found the curve of my breast. I could feel my nipples tightening even more against the palm of his hand. I moaned again.

In a swift movement he pulled his hand out of my bra and snagged off my sweater. I looked down at his stark white hand as it rested on my tan chest. His eyes caught mine and he kissed me deeply. Still looking into my eyes he pushed my bra straps down so that they hung loosely half way down my arms. It was only then he broke eye contact to look at my naked shoulders. He kissed them. Rubbed his chin and lips against them. He trailed a single finger along the tops of my full breasts.

He pulled his head back up looking down at me. Without any warning he yanked my bra down exposing my bare breasts. He groaned looking at me. His eyes were hot liquid gold. When his mouth came crashing down on mine I did some moaning of my own.

He released my lips a wicked grin on his face. Dipping his head down he took one of my nipples in his teeth. I nearly choked. The pressure and heat was nearly too much. I grined myself against him trying to find relief from the aching radiating between my thighs. I felt my underwear dampen from my arousal as he continued to torture me with is mouth on my breasts.

I threaded my fingers through his hair gasping. "Wait." I whispered out suddenly. His whole body went still. "What are we doing?"

He pulled his head up to look at me. "I thought…" He trailed off looking confused.

"What?" I asked him again trying to clear my head of the impassioned haze.

"I thought you wanted me." He whispered looking in my eyes.

"I do. But I need to know how far we can take this. I don't think we're ready for all the way yet." I told him sweetly. He smiled at me again.

"I would never hurt you Aerie. I keep trying not to rush, but when I'm with you it drives me crazy."

"I know the feeling. But this is new to me. I've never been this way with anyone before and I don't want to rush just because my hormones are out of control." He smiled at me.

"This is new to me as well. Not just being with a woman, but dealing with desire like this. It feels a lot like jealousy. It comes hard and fast. Maybe it's magnified because of what I am. I don't know, but it's driving me crazy." He paused a moment. "I want to be with you _that _way, but I don't think I can."

"Because of how tempting my blood is?" I smirked teasing him. He laughed.

"Well there is defiantly that, but its more. You are so delicate and if I were to lose control I could hurt you completely by accident. I'm much stronger than you realize. I could _kill_ you by mistake." I nodded in understanding.

"Maybe we should cool it for now then." Reluctantly he nodded his head at me. He helped me pull my bra back on and then my sweater. When it was in place I took a deep breath trying to calm the inner storm I was feeling. A fun thought occurred to me. "Do you have a hot tub?" He smiled surprised.

"Yeah. Out on the first floor back deck."

"Lets go hot tubbin'!" I exclaimed jumping up. It would be a great way to have fun and take my mind off how much I wanted him. Gabe looked amused but he followed me out side down the steps to the first floor. I realized how nice of back yard they had. It was huge, a few acres at least with the woods surrounding. The deck was nice too. It had a few lawn chairs, an outdoor table with an umbrella and matching chairs just outside the kitchen doors. Noticing how long the deck was I realized there were more rooms past the kitchen.

"What's in there?" I pointed to the first doors right past the kitchen. Gabe smiled and motioned me to go forward. I opened the door shocked to find a full sized pool. "Whoa! You said you had a hot tub, not a pool!" Gabe chuckled.

"We have both. The hot tub is outside remember?" I frowned I didn't remember seeing it. Poking my head back outside, I wondered why. It was a big hot tub just a little to the left of the doors in the center.

As much as I wanted to hop in right away I was still curious about the other room so I opened the doors leading from the pool to it. I was just as shocked at that room as I was with the pool.

There was a huge grand piano right in the center. A few benches by the wall along with other music paraphernalia.

"It's our music room." Gabe smiled sweetly at me. I walked to the piano and sat down stroking a few keys with my fingertips. I thought back to the piano lessons I had taken for two years when I was younger. I played out A Whole New World from Aladdin. When I was done I smiled at Gabe who had come to sit beside me.

"You can play too." He said shaking his head.

"Not really. I know the keys and I can read sheet music, but I'm no great artist. It's been a long time since I've played. So who's piano is it?"

Gabe started playing. The keys rang out a soft melody at first then slowly became more dramatic sending vibrations through me. As it peaked my heart beat hard slamming into my chest. It was an almost unbearable tension that broke through me as the cords softened just barely. It came back down slowly to a sweet loving embrace. I felt like I had been made love to with music.

As the last notes died on the air I turned to look at Gabe. He was watching me expectantly.

"That was beautiful." I leaned over giving him a sweet kiss.

"Well you were the inspiration." He whispered back. It made me laugh.

"So you were trying to make love to me through song." I accused teasingly. He grinned.

"But of course. Ready to get in the hot tub?" I hopped up and ran back outside. It looked clean, all I needed to do was figure out how to turn it on. Gabe did that for me as he walked out.

"Give it a few to heat up. Do you want a swimming suit?"

"No. Do ya'll have food in the house by any chance?" He laughed at me.

"Esme stocked the fridge and cabinets as soon as Alice got permission to kidnap you." I clapped my hand gleeful as I made my way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge I was delighted to find all sorts of fresh fruits. Fishing out a bowl and a knife I set about chopping up some of the fruits to snack on while we soaked in the tub.

"Too bad they don't have any white wine." I said to myself thinking it would be just the thing to top off the fruit. I had just finished putting the fruit in the bowl and looked up to see Gabe holding a bottle of Moscato D'Asti and a wine glass. "My favorite. How did they know?"

"That is one question I really don't know the answer to." He said innocently. "I set some towels outside on a chair you ready?" I nodded and followed him outside with the fruit bowl in hand.

**Well it got a little spicy. I wasn't sure if that called for an M rating or not, but just to be safe that's what I'll have it under.**

**Anyways, what did ya'll think? I always thought there should be some more sexy-time like interactions, come on they are essentially teenagers with raging hormones so I felt a little something should go on.**

**Warning spoiler below!**

**The next chapter will be coming soon with the family coming home while they're in the hot tub! Truth or Dare anyone?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

We weren't in the hot tub but for maybe fifteen minutes when Emmett came crashing through the kitchen doors and jumped in with us. I was barely able to shield the fruit from getting water all in it in time.

"Em! I don't want water in my fruit!" I scolded him smiling.

"Uh, more human food." He grumbled giving my fruit a dirty look.

"Well if you would have brought me a bear leg..." I said feigning disappointment. Gabe laughed at us. Em looked me over suddenly his eyes widening as he realized I wasn't wearing a swimming suit, just my bra and underwear. He gave Gabe a thumbs up.

"Emmett are you ruining their alone time?" Rose asked as she walked outside. Jasper and Alice followed closely behind.

"No!" He shouted.

"Well I don't see as how you could know since you cannonballed in, in about half a second." I told him smiling.

"Hey this is a public area. Get a room if you want privacy." He said. I splashed water at him.

"You guys wanna join us?" I asked the others. They all smiled.

"Let me go put on a bathing suit." Rose said.

"Why? Aerie's not wearing one!" Em whined. They all looked at me closely and laughed.

"I didn't see any reason to. You can see the same parts in both." I defended.

"That's true. Oh what the hell." Rose said starting to strip. Jasper and Alice followed suit.

And just like that me and a bunch of vampires were playing in the hot tub in our underwear.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked Jasper suddenly who happened to be sitting opposite of me. He grinned.

"Dare."

"Hmm. I dare you to give Emmett a lap dance!" Rosalie and Alice giggled.

"Come here Jazzy." Em teased Jasper. Jasper put on a pouty sexy face and started wiggling in Emmett's lap. Alice ran to turn some music on that fit the occasion. She brought the remote with her.

We all about peed from laughing so hard.

"Ok. My turn." Jasper said looking around. His eyes fixed on Gabe. Before he even said anything Gabe rolled his eyes and got out of the hot tub. He started singing I'm a little teapot and acting out the hand motions. We all cracked up.

"Alright. Alice. Truth or Dare?" She grinned.

"Truth."

"If you were a vegetable, which one would you like to be?" We all giggled.

"Hmm. A carrot." We all laughed again. "Rose. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Alice's eyes gleamed wickedly.

"Smell Emmett's armpit." Em raised both his arms proudly. Rose gave Alice an 'I am so going to get you back for this look' and leaned over to sniff Emmett's arm pit.

"Your turn Aerie." Rose told me.

"Hmm. I'll do truth."

"What's the stupidest or most embarrassing thing you've ever done on a dare?"

"Crap." I said loudly. Everyone laughed. I could feel the blush on my cheeks. "I had to give a strip tease to the group and when I tried to sexily kick off my shorts they flew into the fire place." Emmett laughed so hard I thought he was going to die.

They were all laughing pretty hard. "That's terrible!" Rose giggled uncontrollably.

"Tell me about it." I laughed with them. "Truth or dare Em?"

"Dare!"

"Exchange underwear with Rose." Rose and Emmett gave me a horrified look.

"I'm going to have to burn them now." Rose said.

We all looked away politely while they exchanged the articles of clothing. When we looked back Emmett had a hand between his legs. It was hilarious.

"Alright miss smarty. Truth or Dare?" Em asked me.

"I love a challenge. Dare." He whispered with Rose for a second before grinning. Gabe had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Make all the sounds like you're having amazing sex." He told me. I laughed for a good minute. I had actually done that one before so I had some practice. I was about to start when Em interrupted me. "Oh and you have to say Gabe's name when you pretend orgasm." That did make me blush.

To make it more realistic I threw a hand around Gabe's neck arched into him and let out a deep moan. I clutched his shoulders gasping and groaning. "O-oh yes! More…more… oh yes. Right there. Oh Gabe. I-I'm gonna… oh god!" I put all my acting powers into the last part even making myself pretend spasm for a few seconds. Then I promptly got off Gabe's lap and smiled at everyone.

"Shit that looked real." Em said eyes wide. "It was like live porn." I giggled at that breaking some of the tension.

"So you think I'd be a good porn star?" I asked laughing. He nodded emphatically. "Good to know if college doesn't work out I have other options."

Everyone cracked up. "Alright, who is my next victim…Alice!"

"I'll do dare this time." She said eyes twinkling.

"This is called the boomerang dare. For the rest of the game whatever you dare another player to do you have to do it as well." Her mouth dropped open, but then she smiled.

"That's just mean. But a dare is a dare. Alright Gabe." He started laughing. They both got out of the hot tub and ran around the deck screaming 'I AM WOMAN HEAR ME ROAR!' Pretty funny stuff.

"Truth or dare Jazz." Gabe asked when he came back.

"Dare of course."

"Let Emmett paint your toenails purple." Em ran inside excitedly bringing back an assortment of makeup and polish. It was really funny because he was still wearing Rose's bright pink underwear that really didn't cover much.

"Ha-ha! Gimmie those toesies!" Em giggled. When he was done it looked like Jasper had dipped his whole foot in purple polish. We were all giggling.

"Emmett you are ridiculous!" I laughed. He had purple polish all over his hands.

"This is a lot harder than it looks."

"I think due to the level of badness, Jasper should get a re-paint by Alice." I told Gabe. He agreed. So Alice fixed Jasper's toes while he asked Rose truth or dare.

"Dare."

He laughed wickedly. "I dare you suck all ten of Em's toes sexily."

"I really need to stop picking dare." She grumbled. Em pulled his feet out of the water. She did a pretty good job of making it look sexy. Em got an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Rose you need to stop." Emmett said through clenched teeth looking highly embarrassed. He covered his lap with both hands; apparently he got a little excited. Rose was smirking.

"Truth or dare Em?" She said sassily.

"Truth." We all giggled.

"Who is the last person you undressed in your thoughts and when did you have the thought?" Em groaned.

"You, now." I snickered. Em shot me a glare then a wicked smile.

"Truth or dare Aerie?"

"Dare, darling."

"I dare you to strip completely." I was expecting something of the sort to happen eventually so it didn't bother me too much. "Oh, and Gabe has to take them off." Always with his two part dares. I shook my head at him laughing.

"Will you do the honors Gabe?" I asked him. His face was tight with growing lust, but he smiled at me. Keeping his eyes on me he tugged off my underwear and then my bra. It turned me on to be naked in front of him and his family.

"Alright. Alice would you do me the honor of stripping with me as a dare?" I asked her instead of the usual truth or dare route. She grinned and stripped too. Jasper stared openly at his girlfriend. I couldn't blame him.

"I think everyone should strip." Alice said. Emmett had the pink underwear off him in seconds. Soon the others followed suit and we were all naked together in the hot tub. Em and Rose were sitting very close to each other. I wandered if there was sneaky business going on under the bubbling waters. It made me blush.

Gabe was sitting close to me. I forced myself not to touch or even look below the water. It was very tempting.

We continued to play truth or dare just like that for a little while. There were lots of laughs and so much more exposed nudity I had ever encountered. We kept playing until it was painfully obvious all anyone wanted to do was go inside and make love. I included myself into that category.

"Ok I say we all go inside for a break for a little while." I said everyone agreed instantly. With no thought of our nudity we all got out. Emmett had Rose in his arms and was dashing into the house. Jasper and Alice followed, but quickly put their clothes on first. That left Gabe and I standing nude on the deck staring at each other.

I had been careful not to look at him, but now with his dripping naked body inches away from my own I couldn't help it. The man was endowed. I watched as it hardened under my stare. The results were jaw dropping.

I reached out to touch his chest wicking away water with my palm. He was still slightly warm from the hot tub. I trailed my fingers down to his navel feeling my nipples tighten as heat filled me. Lightly I trailed my fingers over the edge of his hips and slightly down the crease. I heard him suck in a breath at my touch.

Keeping my hand on him I leaned down to stroke his lower stomach with my tongue. Following the same path my fingers had taken I trailed little kisses along his skin. He griped a hand in my hair. Not hard, but firmly enough to let me know I was driving him crazy. I came back up to look in his eyes.

They were smoldering with restrained heat. It made me ache between my thighs. I gulped slightly as he drug a hand down the side of my face, around the curve of my breast, to the swell of my hips. Pulling his hand inward, he wiped it across my abdomen swirling a finger around my navel before wandering down to the crease of my thigh. I clutched my hands to his shoulders daring him with my body to inch his fingers further. He obliged.

Using the back of his knuckles he caressed the mound of my womanhood. I moaned softly. The light thatch of curls under his white hand never looked so arousing.

"Gabe?" His eyes flashed to mine. "Inside?" I asked feeling nervous standing naked on the back deck touching each other. He nodded pulling me into his arms bridal style and ran up the deck stairs. We were on his futon in seconds.

He slowly started kissing me again filling my mouth with his tongue. I sucked on it nibbling gently. The kiss turned passionate quickly. I was practically molded into him loving the texture of his skin on mine. He eased me back so that he was half on top and half to the side of me; I was sure to keep some of the weight off. I didn't care at that point. He felt so good against me. As my nipples brushed up against his chest I gasped.

"God you are beautiful." Gabe rasped out looking down at me. He made me feel special and whole. Gently this time, he kissed me. The sweet taste of honey filled my mouth. I realized then how badly I wanted to torture him as he had me. I reached my lips to his collar bone and kissed. To offset the kiss I bit him; hard. He moaned loudly. The sound was so sexy I found myself doing everything I could to make him do it again.

He pressed into me so that I could feel just how hard he was against my leg. It made me giggle.

"What are you laughing at." His hungry eyes flashed with a grin. Instead of answering him I trailed my hand down to his leg and stroked his inner thigh. He gasped out a curse and caught my hand.

"You're driving me crazy. It was fair I did the same to you." I told him. It was the wrong thing to say. In retaliation he stroked the crease centimeters away from my hot core before I could blink. I thought I might explode with the sensation. It was maddening.

Two can play that game I thought cupping his throbbing member in my hand lightly. He moaned loudly. I could feel how wet he was too. He sucked in a breath and clutched the side of the couch.

Feeling daring, I began to stroke flesh up and down. Gabe growled in my ear and slipped a finger between my thighs at the same time. I made a loud cry at his touch.

"God you're so wet." He moaned in my ear. "Aerie if you don't stop I'm going to…" he trailed off. I knew what he meant, I didn't care I continued to move my hand up and down his shaft in tune with the finger he was rubbing me with.

"Gabe." I cried out. "I-I'm… about to…oh God!" I shouted as I came against his finger. It wasn't seconds later when Gabe roared out himself spilling hot juices in my hand.

I lay cuddled against him, sweat covering my forehead trying to steady my heart beat. As the passion faded so did the heat leaving me slightly chilly. I looked up to find Gabe smiling so tenderly down at me it made my heart leap.

So much for taking things slow I thought.

"You were wonderful." He whispered rubbing his thumb along my cheek bone.

"So you enjoyed it?" I asked him expectantly. He looked down at the white liquid that covered my hands and laughed nervously.

"A bit too much I'm afraid. I'm sorry about that."

"I'm not. I'm glad I could please you." I said, but the coldness was setting in now making me shiver rather violently. Gabe looked concerned, but I smiled with a thought. I stood up slowly not trusting my legs yet. When I felt they were stable I walked over to Gabe's bathroom.

I started filling the huge claw foot tub with hot water. Gabe's hand on my shoulder had me turning with a smile on my face.

"How does a bubble bath sound?"

"You want me to join you? He looked surprised.

"If you like. But first I'll need soap to make bubbles. Have any bubble bath?" He smiled sweetly at me, kissed me gently, and then was gone. He could move so fast; it never ceased to amaze me. It was only minutes before he came back holding a bottle of bubble bath.

"Who's was it?"

"Rose's; she had this along with your clothes in the guest room. I guess she thought you might want bath."

"She was right." I smiled at him pouring the soap in, watching the bubbles rise.

"Go ahead and get settled in. I need to do something real quick. I'll be back. He turned on some music before closing the bathroom door. I laughed climbing in.

I moaned stepping into the hot water. It felt blissful. The tub was so large I had more than enough room to stretch out with plenty to spare. I don't know how long I soaked listening to the country twang of James Taylor over the speakers, before Gabe came back in.

Seeing me surrounded by bubbles he smiled. "You look very tempting."

"So do you; join me." I told him closing my eyes. He obliged. At the gentle splash of water and Gabe's sigh of pleasure I opened my eyes again. He was leaning against the opposite side of the tub legs on either side of mine.

"Comfy?" I asked him with a wink. He laughed reaching down in the water to stroke my foot. It felt nice.

"Very. I don't believe I have ever taken a bubble bath before."

"That's a shame. They are quite nice ya know."

"I would have to agree." He smirked at me. I started laughing. "What?"

"Us. Just sitting her chatting all normally like we didn't just half way make love. It's just funny. I don't know what I expected." I laughed.

Gabe smiled but thought about what I said. "You don't regret it do you?"

"No not at all! I guess I'm just thinking about it." He gave me a confused look. "I mean that here I am seventeen and that's the first orgasm I've ever had. And there's nothing weird or wrong with that, it just makes me want to laugh."

"Haven't you ever been turned on before?"

"Well yeah, but not enough to make me..." I trailed off slightly embarrassed. Gabe smiled suddenly grabbing me around the waist and pulling me to him so that I was straddled across his legs. I could feel his hard on pressing up against my belly. I didn't think it was possible to be turned on again so quickly.

I gasped as he pressed his lips to my neck. "Gabe stop. You're making me…Oh." I couldn't even finish the thought. His fingers had found my wet heat again. I groped for him as well.

I moaned loudly as he inserted one of his fingers inside me. Something he hadn't done before. I bit into his neck trying to stifle the scream I could feel building up as he thrust the finger in and out of me. It was madness.

I forced myself to keep up with him, pumping his erection faster when he increased the pace on me. It was merely seconds when I shattered. I let out the scream I had been holding back as my body spasmed from the climax; Gabe growled fiercely reaching his own fulfillment.

My body had never felt so alive and then completely drained in such short a time. It left me feeling exhausted. After a few minutes I managed to pick my head up to look at Gabe. He was looking back smiling.

"You keep this up and I won't be able to walk." I smiled weakly at him. His chest rumbled with a laugh under me.

"I think I like that." He whispered in my ear. "I need to clean you up. How does a shower sound?" I was too tired to disagree. Fortunately Gabe felt no exhaustion and picked me up carrying me to the shower. It was such a loving experience, him washing me. I felt thoroughly cared for. When we were done he toweled me down and wrapped me up.

I walked out of the bathroom and stopped dead in my tracks. In the middle of the room was a bed. I blinked wondering if my eyes were playing tricks on me or not. They weren't; the bed was still there. I gave Gabe a questioning look as he came out.

"I brought it up while you were in the tub. I thought you might like to sleep in here with me." He said suddenly looking unsure. It was sweet.

I reached up and kissed his nose. "I'd love to." Seeing my bag on the floor I pulled out some underwear and a big t-shirt then climbed in bed. Gabe lay beside me and snuggled close. It felt great. I brought his arm around me cuddling further into his chest. He was humming softly as I drifted off to sleep.

** Well? It got a lot spicier.. I couldn't help it. Every time i went to write the same thing came out. It just felt like a good fit.**

**So.. i hope it wasn't to pornographic..probably was..oh well. It was fun to write ;P**

**I'll be going on vacation in a day so it may take me longer to get the next chapter out, which was why this one was so long. Anyways enjoy!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

The next morning I woke to find myself alone in his room. It was just starting to get light outside. I felt a little sad Gabe wasn't there, but what could I expect? It was probably not very enjoyable to just watch me sleep. I slipped out of bed and dressed quickly thinking over last night. I blushed remembering. I had never intended to take things that far. I felt so out of control, but in a good way. At least I still had my virginity; that I wasn't going to just give up on a whim.

I walked to the back deck looking down below. The hot tub seemed to look back knowingly. There was no evidence of the night before; I wondered who had cleaned up the littered clothes and my bowl. Probably Gabe. He was just considerate like that.

"You're up." A smooth voice said almost accusingly behind me. I turned to look at him confused.

"Am I not allowed to be?" His face eased into a smile.

"No, I didn't expect you to be up yet. It's only six thirty. You only just went to sleep a few hours ago." I nodded my head.

"I don't usually sleep much or late." He shook his head at me. "Where is everyone?"

"Downstairs. Are you hungry?" I thought about it and I realized I was.

"Yeah." I said walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Everyone but Carlisle was in there smiling at me as I walked in.

"My, you are up early." Esme commented giving me a hug. I smiled but shrugged.

"Would you happen to have the ingredients to make pancakes?" I asked on a whim. She smiled back.

"I believe I do. Would you like me to make you some?" I shook my head.

"No thank you. I like cooking, if that's ok."

"Of course. Help yourself. Let me know if you can't find anything." She said walking out the door.

Emmett was at the bar grinning at me. "What?"

"Have a fun night?" He winked at me. I suppose he said it to embarrass me, but I wasn't. I smiled brightly.

"Yes. Didn't you?" I countered. He laughed.

"I think we _all _had a _really_ fun night." I shook my head at him then started getting stuff together to make pancakes.

"It isn't working Em. You can't embarrass her." Jasper said.

"Well as much as I saw of him last night I don't think I could be embarrassed right now." I said making Emmett grin and everyone else laugh.

"You liked it." He teased.

"I admit nothing." I commented stirring my batter. Just then Carlisle came walking in with Esme. "Good morning Carlisle." I said cheerfully. He waved at me smiling.

"Early riser? I thought you would be asleep for a while yet considering how late you were up." That almost did embarrass me. Even though he wasn't really Gabe's dad it still felt like it and I didn't want him to know what we had been doing.

"I don't sleep a whole lot." I said looking down to set the burner to the right temperature.

"Because of you lost your family?" He asked me gently. It made my heart ache a little. "I did not mean to upset you, being a doctor I guess makes me extra nosey." He said giving me an apologetic smile.

"No it's fine. I mean that is definitely part of the reason. I tend to wake up with nightmares, but even before I lost my mom I never slept much. I can't usually get more than three or four hours. Sometimes more if I'm really exhausted." He gave me a worried look.

"Have you been to see a doctor? It could be insomnia." He told me.

"I went a few times, but they always told me I was almost in perfect health. Never found anything to be wrong. The truth is I feel great with only a few hours rest." I admitted feeling a little embarrassed to have everyone looking at me. I looked down flipping my pancakes. Realizing I needed a plated to put them on I turned around to get one.

"Aerie? What is that?" Carlisle asked in a weird tone. I turned back sharply, confused.

"What's what?" He came over to me pulling the strap of my tank top to the side and slightly down. Realizing what he meant I laughed. "It's a birth mark."

He studied it intently making me wonder what was going on. "The sun and moon." He whispered. I thought about the mark nodding. It was circle, but one side was shaped like a crescent moon and the other side had little lines coming out from the edge. Like a sun.

"You say it is a birth mark?" He questioned me suddenly. I gave him a confused look.

"Yes. I mean I've had it since as long as I can remember. I think there are baby pictures of it somewhere. Caleb had the exact same one. We called it our twin mark." I smiled remembering. Carlisle's face continued to grow more worried.

"Carlisle, you don't think?" Gabe asked looking at me suddenly. "Her eyes." He whispered.

"Ok, can someone tell me what is going on? I'm starting to get a little freaked out."

"Aerie. Did your parents have the same mark?" Gabe asked me suddenly.

"No. Well actually they both had a mark in the same place as me. But mom had a sun and dad had a crescent moon. That's kinda strange now that I think about it." Carlisle's eyes grew grave and Gabe growled fiercely.

"No." Gabe rasped out looking at Carlisle.

"You do not know that. You cannot read her. Alice cannot see her future."

"I can feel her emotions." Jasper rang out. "I'm with Gabe on this one. She doesn't even know." Carlisle looked at me suddenly his eyes fierce.

"Your mother and father, who were they?" I was confused by the question.

"Sandra Silverback and Garrett Brown?" He shook his head. "I don't understand what you mean. You are freaking out not telling me what's going on because I have some weird mark on my shoulder. Clue me in and I might be able to help you." I said getting angry.

"That mark you have, it is not a birth mark." Carlisle said quietly.

"What is it then?" He sighed looking at me seeming to decide something. "It's the mark of a hunter."

"A hunter of what?" I asked already knowing the answer. He gave me a solemn look. "No." I objected. "I'm not…I couldn't. I didn't even know ya'll existed two months ago."

"Be that as it may, you have the blood and are the heir of hunters." He told me.

"My parents were the sweetest people you could have ever met. My mom used to get upset whenever me or Caleb would even kill a bug." I looked to Gabe for some back up. He gave me a sad look.

"They may not have even known they were hunters, Aerie." Gabe said quietly.

"So what happens now? Are you going to kill me because I have bad blood?" I asked disgustedly. They all looked at me shocked. "That's what ya'll are acting like. Like at any moment I'm gonna pull a Van Helsing, chop off everyone's head and burn the pieces." I was getting more and more upset by the second.

"How did you even know how to kill us?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Really? _Gabe_ told me. I didn't know. And even if I did already know it's not like I have super strength, speed, or even hearing to give me an advantage over any of you. I couldn't just take you out in your sleep either considering you don't. Have I given any one of you reason to distrust me?" I asked looking around at their faces.

"No. You haven't." Esme told me softly. "Carlisle I think we all need to calm down and talk this over. We should tell her about her own heritage." He gave a short nod.

"Tell her? Why should we tell her? So she can come into her powers and wipe us out?" Rose nearly screeched. I walked right up to her, she hissed and backed up.

"Do you really think that about me?" I asked looking into her eyes. "When at any point last night, when we were all vulnerable, and I did nothing? For God's sake Rose we were all naked in the hot tub together last night. If I ever had a moment when I could have surprise attacked anyone that would have been it. But I didn't. Do you know why?" I asked her pleading with my eyes. She was starting to look at me, really look, past all the anger and fear.

"Why?" I could have cried when she asked me.

"Because I love you. I love every one of you. I would never do anything to hurt one of you. I trust you, knowing what you are, to not hurt me. Why can't you do the same?" She seemed to think about this and smiled at me for the first time giving me a hug. I could feel the tears on my cheeks at her acceptance.

"Why don't we go talk about this in the living room." Esme suggested. I nodded walking with them. I sat in Gabe's lap on one of the sofas. Everyone else paired up with their loves and looked at me expectantly.

"To start it would be easier if I asked you a few questions, just to make sure." I nodded my head at Carlisle. "You are from Georgia and your mom was a Cherokee right?"

"Well I was born in Georgia, my mom and dad's original home, but they moved to Texas when Caleb and I were about two."

"Was your dad also Cherokee?"

"I don't know. He had dark hair and skin, but his face was very Anglo-Saxon. I guess it's possible though that one of his parents could have been Cherokee. Him and my mom grew up down the street from each other."

"That's what I figured. When your parents divorced how old were you?"

"Six. Mom moved back to Georgia with me and remarried when I was nine. That's when we moved to here. My mom died when I was twelve and I had to go live with my dad. By that time he had also moved back to Georgia."

Carlisle nodded his head understanding. "What do you know about your families' deaths?" I took a deep breath. Gabe squeezed my hand for support.

"Well they are all rather similar stories. I was bad sick and they went to get me medicine, every time. Mom was hit by a drunk driver, Caleb and I were hit in the rear making the car flip, and my dad was hit by a semi-truck. It was also raining every time too. I used to think it was a really weird coincidence, but now I'm not so sure." I finished. Looking around I saw how sad each and every one of them were for me. It was comforting in a way.

"I think you may be right." Carlisle said. "First I think I should give you a little history on your heritage. There were many clans of them, The Bird, Blue, Paint, Deer, Wild, and Wolf. Each had a specific purpose. You are descendant of the Wolf clan, they were the hunters and warriors. They fought for the safety of their people from all foes, both the living and the dead.

"It was in that time that the Wolf clan came across vampires, ones that were vicious killing women and children as they pleased. It has been said this clan possessed special powers that allowed them to match the bloodsuckers in strength, speed, hearing, etc.

"As part of the tribal rituals, a select few of the clan would be chosen to bear the symbol of the hunter. A moon if the person was to be a night guard and sun for those in the day. But that's not all the symbol meant. Those with the moon had abilities over those of the day. Their vision, hearing, and sense of smell in particular became super sharpened because they had to work in the dark. A more useful advantage was their ability to shield. They could mask their scent so that the vampires wouldn't even know they were there and sneak attack.

"Those with the symbol of the sun had the super strength and speed which was more vital in the day. Also they could communicate with the animals in the land that helped them track the vampires.

"They were able to wipe out a good number of vampires, but they found the advantages of each symbol were not enough alone. They wanted to unite the two, create an all-powerful being that would be invincible both day and night. They tried breeding the two, but the children would bear the symbol of one or the other, never both. Until Saroyan was born.

"His mother was a moon and father a sun. He had the abilities of both. There was more though. The man's powers were more than that of either side. His strength far out did those of the sun, the same was with his other gifts as well. But he acquired new gifts too. Once he reached a certain age he could stop growing and never age again. He had incredible healing powers too. He could regrow bone in days over months and had an incredible tolerance for pain. His eyes were another trait though not so useful some believed. They changed color depending on who was near. In the presence of the vampires they became red. With this gift also came the ability to know if a person was a friend or foe. He could feel it just be looking at the person.

"Saroyan wiped out more of our kind than I care to remember. I witnessed first-hand some of the destruction he wrought. While I understood his need to get rid of us, I couldn't help but feel a sense of resentment for him. He killed many of my friends. They were not innocent so he did not spare them. I came across his path once. He looked at me, ready to attack but held back. His eyes changed colors. They became more of a purple instead of red. He knew I had never once tasted the blood of human.

"He let me go. He would never kill the innocent even if it was his natural enemy. His ability to distinguish the good from the bad is what I think kept him alive for so long. In the end it was his own kind that killed him. They grew jealous of his abilities and feared him. When they believed he had wiped out enough of the vampires they turned on him stabbing him through his heart. He was still human, not immortal.

"I believe they feared he would pass on his genetics to his children and they wanted to get rid of him before he could. It wouldn't surprise me if you were his descendant. He could have easily been with a woman for all the years that he lived."

I listened to the tale in shock. I knew it was true. I didn't want to believe it, but I felt the truth. I felt it just as much as I felt the people I was around were good. But at the same time my mind rejected it. How could I be a hunter? A super hunter at that when I possessed none of the abilities for it?

"Aerie, are you ok?" Gabe asked me worriedly.

"I'm working on it." Everyone smiled a little at that. "I just don't understand. I mean I can believe everything you've told me except that I'm a hunter, or have hunter blood whatever. I have no special abilities. My hearing and sense of smell are pretty good, but not that good. And I am definitely not that fast or strong."

This time Gabe nodded his head. "There's a reason for that. The hunters didn't just appear right away, slowly they came into their gifts. The only reason their children were born with the gifts straight away was because vampires were rampant everywhere. Only when vampires are near would they start changing. It has remained dormant in you because you have not been around vampires for an extended period of time until now. Did you realize you're not wearing your contacts anymore?"

I was about to object when I realized he was right. I hadn't even thought of it. It happened so slowly I didn't realize my sight was getting better. I remembered now looking back when I put on my glasses they gave me a headache, so I had stopped using them.

"There are other little changes you probably haven't noticed because it's been gradual. But I bet you are a lot stronger now. It also makes sense now why I cannot read your mind and Alice can't see your future. You're shielded." Gabe said.

"Also your eyes turn purple whenever you are around us." Alice put in.

"And how you could have a wild wolf for a pet." Rose said.

I took it all in thinking there might be a bit of truth to what they were saying. It scared me.

"I will keep changing won't I?" Carlisle nodded his head. "So what happens then? How long do I have before I'm a super hunter thing? And once I change will I not be able to control it? Will I want to kill you?" I asked terrified looking from face to face.

Gabe pulled me tighter to him stroking my head. "No sweetheart. You will still be you. The others had a choice not to hunt, they grew up learning they should and that's why they did. You will be much more powerful in just a few months, especially now that you know you will start to notice it, but it won't control you." He comforted me.

"He's right. We can help you learn what all you can do. Because you are only the second of a rare breed there is no telling what powers you may possess. You should be careful though. We will never harm you, but if others found out they might try." Carlisle told me.

I understood what he meant. I had both my own blood and other vampires to worry about. I felt a massive headache coming on.

"I need some time. To think and to figure this all out." I said standing up making my way to the back deck.

**So… this was a very exciting chapter for me! I worked super hard on it so I hope you guys love it as much as I do haha.**

**Please, please, please let me know what you thought!**

**Thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

I sat down trying to understand everything I had learned and would my mind objected, I knew I was changing. Little things that happened now made since, like my improved sight. But there was more, things I had ignored because I thought it just had to do with hormones or something. My sense of smell was outrageous and I was faster than before. The other things would soon come and I could feel it. There was a curious charge my body had taken on, almost since the first day of seeing the Cullens. It coursed through me, an electrical current changing me as it flowed.

I placed my palms in my hands sighing. I could hear Gabe walking up behind me.

"Hey," I said without turning. He came to sit beside me.

"You knew it was me."

"I could hear you. And you smell different than the others." I said flatly. Feeling beyond crazy that it was true. He looked at me solemnly.

"Do you want to talk?" I shrugged.

"Part of me wants to ignore everything that is happening even though I know I can't. I don't know what to say. I am apparently what I am and no matter how much I don't want to change there is no helping it. Did you feel this way when you woke up a vampire?" He gave a startled look.

"Yes, actually. I didn't want to be a demon. I still don't. While I love Carlisle and the life he gave me I resented what I was for a while. I think it was different for me though. I had no one left in my life. My parents were gone and I was dying. I may not have chosen this life if I had the chance, but in either case I was alone. There was only Carlisle that cared for me and I would have died if it was not for him."

I listened to what he said and understood what he meant. He was alone, but I wasn't. I still had Erin and I could still have a normal life if I chose to leave Gabe behind. I felt torn in half. Could I leave Erin for Gabe? But could I leave Gabe for Erin? Erin would die eventually and I would be alone. There was no possibility of me being able to find someone else. No one but Gabe could make me feel so loved and whole.

"What would I have to give up to have a life with you?" I asked him. I knew very little of what life would be like as an immortal, which is, at the basic level, what I would be.

He gave me a heartbreaking look. "Everything. We move every few years, have to make new homes everywhere we go. You would only be able to see Erin for a little time longer. If you ever wanted the traditional since of having a family, we couldn't. We have to repeat high school all the time, although occasionally we do attend college. You would watch the world change, people die, and you would never grow old or know what it would be like to hold your own child in your arms. It is something I would never wish on anyone." He finished sadly.

"How long do I have to think about this?" His look was angry.

"There is no decision to make. We will leave; it's as simple as that." I felt the anger rising inside me.

"Just leave huh? What happens then? What about what happened between us? Does that not mean anything to you?" I hissed at him. His own temper was shining through his eyes.

"What choice do I have? How could I ever take your life away from you Aerie? How could I take away children you could have one day? Erin? A steady home? You may not be one of us, but your life would be the same as ours. Could you leave Erin? Could you know he'd grow old and die without you in his life?" He spat angrily at me.

"Could I grow old and die without you in mine?" I countered losing all the heat in my voice. Just the pain of the thought was too overwhelming. His own look softened. "Erin will die with or without me in his life one day and then I will be alone. I will not find someone else; it's as simple as that." I told him. He sighed at me.

"I think you overestimate how long your feelings for me would last. You know very little of the world Aerie, and only a miniscule fraction of the people in it. You could find someone else so easily it hurts me to think of it."

"Did you?" He gave me a confused look. "In all your years as a human and vampire did you find so many people that you felt so strongly for? Do you think it could happen again?" His pained look was more than enough of an answer. "I didn't think so."

"It's different for me. I am not a human anymore. I cannot be close to humans as you can. There are more options for you. I do not belong in this world like you."

"Really? My only reason for even existing in this world is because of you. Or at least your kind. Hunters would not be if vampire's weren't. Gabe think about what you're saying. I have hunter's blood in me. I will change or continue to change whether you are here or not. It takes time both ways from what I've gathered and even if you leave what's to stop others from showing up? What then?" I asked him voicing the concerns I was feeling. He didn't seem prepared for the question.

"There are not so many that live as us. There would be some who pass by, but not long enough to make you change. You could have a perfectly normal life Aerie."

"I could never have a normal life Gabe. Not now when I know you exist and know what I am." He sighed at me. "Put yourself in my shoes Gabe. You find out this whole new side of the world and that you are actually a part of it. Could you walk away from that just because it doesn't fit into a mirage of a perfect life? You tell me things I may want, but you really don't know what I want. You haven't even asked me."

"What do you want?" He whispered.

"I want to see the world. I want to travel and learn and enjoy everything. I want to make mistakes and learn from them. I want to go to college. I want to go to Ireland and write a book. I want many things, but most importantly I want you. I want you more than anything else. Who says I have to give up my dreams to be with you? Could I not have all of those things with you?" Gabe looked distraught.

"What about children?"

"Is that your only objection? That we couldn't have children?"

"You would boil it down to only that, but fine yes I suppose that is my main objection. We could never have children." I nodded solemnly.

"I can't have children Gabe." It was the first time I had told anyone. He looked at me confused. "There are some scientific reasons that I don't well understand, but basically I'm infertile. I can never get pregnant even if I was happily married and having unprotected sex on the regular."

He gaped at me for a good minute. I felt a little embarrassed.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"As for Erin, I think I've come up with a really good idea." I said suddenly things clicking in place for me.

"What do you mean?" He asked warily.

"Well as sad as this is for me to say Erin is already forty-five. He likely only has a good fifty years or so left to live. If I wanted to see him or even live nearby until then we could. All we'd have to do is put on make-up. Haven't you ever seen Mrs. Doubtfire?" I could see the gears turning in his head as he understood what I meant.

"That could work." He said lightly. I nodded emphatically.

"Of course it would. We could pretend age ourselves with make-up and then we wouldn't have to leave. Technically we could do it anyway if we wanted to stay in a particular area for a while. This doesn't have to be a bad thing between us Gabe. We can make it work. It might take time and try our patience from time to time, but we could do it." Instead of saying anything he careful pulled me into his lap and kissed me softly.

"I noticed something." He murmured against my lips. In a half daze I smiled.

"What?"

"You smell less potent to me. I think your natural shield is starting to mask your scent. It's actually quite pleasant to not feel so overwhelmed by it."

The news made me grin. This could really work I thought to myself. I would smell less and less which would make it easier for them to be around me. More and more I was starting to feel better about my situation. The only thing left to deal with was the possibility that someone might have killed off my family. And if that was the case, someone could be after me. I smiled at the thought. If they came after me, this time I would be prepared and armed with a coven of vampires.

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Between vacation and research trips I have been crazy busy. But anyways I hope that chapter was satisfactory if a bit short.**

**I always thought it was crazy that they never thought to put on makeup to look older so they could live in the same area longer.**

**I'll be working on the next chapter it should be up in a few days unless I get in writing frenzy and stay up all night hehe**

**Well thanks for reading please don't be afraid to leave me a review, I always appreciate them!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

The next few days passed in a blur of giddiness. I was finding myself, for the first time in a while, truly happy. Knowing Gabe would stand by me, that I had the support of him and his family, and that everything would work out. It was like my life was starting to make sense.

I was grinning driving home from school. It was a very sunny Tuesday and even though Gabe hadn't been in class I was happy because I knew when he was done hunting he would come see me. That would be later, around six or so, but I was still nearly jumping in my seat with excitement. That same excitement vanished as I pulled into the yard seeing a foreign police car along with Erin's in the drive.

I warily took a deep breath before stepping out and walked inside. The smell of foreign and familiar scents assaulted my nose. Before I had the chance to process the familiar ones I saw.

Brian was sitting with Erin and another police officer on the couch. They all looked on at me worriedly. Brian was the first to speak.

"Long time no see." The voice was kind but strained. He looked different; very haggard and skinnier. Deep purple bags lined his eyes that had an underlying look of guilt. I stood there slightly shocked, but managed a smile after a second.

"You look like hell." He gave me a small smile back.

"Hello Aerie, I'm detective Zach Branson. We spoke on the phone several weeks back." The sandy blond haired officer told me. I could feel he was a friend, but of course I knew that just from talking to him before. I gave him a slight smile.

"Hey." I turned to look at Erin who was obviously very confused. I gathered he had no clue of the situation.

Officer Branson took over from there helping me out a bit. "Brian and I have come here with some very important information that needed to be discussed with you. I know considering what happened this is a bit of a shock and if Brian's presence here disturbs you I will escort him out." I shook my head.

"No it's ok. I know it wasn't his fault and considering no real permanent damage was done, it's ok."

"Real damage was done Aerie. I hurt you, regardless of the situation," was Brian's painful admission. I could feel the guilt and shame coming off him in waves. At that point Erin decided he's had enough giving Brian a hateful glare.

"What the hell is going on here Aerie? These two show up unannounced calling in to the police station asking for a private meeting with you all the while without telling me what it was about. Now I've been patient but you can't expect me to let that comment go without some explanation." He told me impatiently. Brian spoke before I could.

"Sheriff Smith, the first thing you should know is that I love Aerie very much and if I could take back what happened I would in a second. But I can't and when this is over, if you want to press charges against me I will understand." He said letting his words sink in. Erin gave a slight nod. "I attacked Aerie one night after a party before she came here several months ago. I don't remember most anything that happened that night. I have glimpses of arriving at the party and drinking with a few friends. The next thing I know Aerie is on my bed crying with her clothes torn off." There were tearing streaming down his cheeks and his voice was raspy as he recounted it. "I had no idea of what I had done. I went to the police as soon as I was able to. I turned myself in expecting to be thrown in jail to rot. I felt I deserved as much and I still do." He finished. Erin looked a mixture of livid and confused.

"Mr. Smith, you should know Brian was drugged. When he was taken in as a preliminary procedure we took his statement finding what he could remember to be very odd. Most attackers would not turn themselves especially considering Aerie had not gone to the police about the attack and there was no eye witness to the scene. We did a few tests on him and found a mixture of different drugs that together can cause violent behavior and memory loss. To be honest the combination could have killed him, but whoever concocted it knew enough to place just the right amount of each so the effect wasn't fatal.

"Also based on some swabs taken we found no seminal or vaginal fluid on Brian which left us to believe he did not vaginally rape Aerie. She affirmed he only ripped off her clothes but started looking confused and backed away from her. At that point a group of Brian's former friends, the same ones he had been drinking with earlier, came in and started congratulating Brian for supposedly raping Aerie. At which point we know Aerie went home and within the week came to live here." Officer Branson concluded. Erin looked like he wasn't sure if he should hate Brian or not. He looked to me hurt that I hadn't told him before.

"I know I should have told you this myself. At the time I was confused dad. Brian and I have been best friends since mom died and I had to go live in Georgia. I didn't understand what happened to me or what to do about it. I knew there was something wrong about it, but what was I supposed to do? I didn't know how to tell anyone I was almost sort of but not really raped and by my own best friend. Then I came here and everything was going so well I didn't want to bring it up. I guess I just didn't think you could handle it." I admitted ashamed. He embraced me tears running down his face.

"You should have told me. I could have been there for you better. Whether this boy meant to hurt you or not he did. Someone has to be punished for what happened to you."

"That's why we're here." Mr. Branson said. "We were keeping a close eye out on Brian's friends and they slipped up. We managed to catch one of them in the act of drugging a few girls and he spilled the beans about everything. He admitted they drugged Brian, that Brain had no clue about it. To Brian's credit the guy told us it was hard to drug him because he only drank bottled water at the parties. They had to get sneaky and put clear drugs in his drink quickly when he was distracted. Normally I would be pushing to have Brian put in jail for what happened, but considering the circumstances the DA is willing to drop the case against him if you don't want to press charges."

"Dad, I don't want to. You can look at him and know how much he's suffered for what happened. I would hope if the roles were reversed and someone drugged me hoping to get me to hurt someone else that they would be as understanding. While I was traumatized by it, I'm ok now. Knowing that he had no choice in the matter and that he wasn't even drinking when he was drugged, I can't be ok with sending him to prison for that."

After giving Brian a long hard look, Erin nodded at me. "I guess considering all that I can forgive you." He told him. Tears were still in Brian's eyes as shook his head.

"I wish I could be as understanding as you. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself." He said. Erin's look softened a bit more.

"We all make mistakes son. I'm not happy about what happened, but for what it's worth you managed to stop yourself in the middle of drug induced frenzy when you realized something wasn't right and then turned yourself in. Give yourself a little credit for that if for nothing else, then move on." Brian nodded.

"Can I speak with Brain in private?" I asked. Mr. Branson nodded. I motioned Brain to follow me outside. We sat down on the steps together. "How are you?"

"Shitty. Aerie you can't imagine how horribly sorry I am for what happened. I would never hurt you." His eyes were shining with love as he looked on at me. I swallowed hard.

"I know. I forgive you Bri. I really do. I can't imagine how it must have felt for you to wake up remembering only half of a horrible night thinking the worst." He nodded dejectedly. "Erin's right though. You turned yourself in. A bad person wouldn't do that, you're not a bad person. You should stay away from trouble makers from now on though." He gave me a half smile at my joke.

"How are you?" He said looking me over taking me in.

"Good actually. Really good." He gave me a curious look. "What?"

"You look different. Happier and I don't know changed." My eyes widened. I was about to say something when I smelled someone nearby. I stiffened immediately.

"Shit," I murmured as I watched Gabe's car pulled in. I gave Brian half worried look. Gabe got out of his car and walked over to us slowly. I knew by his facial expression he was reading Brian's mind. His look was not a happy one. "Hey. I wasn't expecting you till later." He came to stand by me a bit protectively.

Brian gave me a half shocked and knowing smile. "So this must be the reason why you're so happy."

"I am." Gabe answered for me. I blushed a little and swatted his arm.

"Be nice." I told him. "Brian Gabe, Gabe Brian." I said introducing them. Gabe looked me over a little worriedly. "It's ok. I'm ok." Brian shook his head at me.

"It will never be ok Bells."

"I second that." Gabe put in. Brian nodded his head understandingly. Mr. Branson and Erin walked out the house to the car.

"I think Branson probably wants to get back now. Again I know sorry will never make it up and maybe one day I can see you again when I've forgiven myself, but until then I think we both need time. I will write you. I love you Aerie." Brian told me embracing me in a long overdue hug. I gave him a good squeeze and kissed his cheek goodbye.

"Heal." I told him. He understood me.

"You too."

And then he was gone. I felt Gabe's arms wrap around me, I welcomed the cool touch of his skin.

**Ok so I stayed up late to do this chapter. I felt it important to have one where Aerie and Bri made up, they are best friends.**

**So maybe nothing major, but still important.**

**Reviews are Welcome! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

"Are you ok?" Gabe whispered in my ear as we stood in the yard where Brian had been only moments ago.

"Yeah. Better to be honest. Seeing him and feeling the self-loathing took away a lot of the pain of being betrayed." Gabe nodded at me.

"He is suffering for it. His mind is rampant with guilt and sorrow. I think if the circumstances were different I might actually like the guy."

"Brian is a good guy. How could he help being drugged?" I asked him. Gabe shrugged.

"He couldn't, but he did choose to associate with that particular group of people." He pointed out.

"Are we all to be hanged for what someone else did to us? I mean going off that you could say what Carlisle did to you was your own fault." Gabe smiled slowly.

"Touché." I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm glad they at least caught the people responsible and that Brian and I can both move on now." Gabe nodded agreeing with me. "So I'm good." He gave me a look but didn't say anything. I guess he could pick up on the fact I was still a little overwhelmed by today's events. I felt relieved he didn't question me about it. I would be ok, soon.

Nearly two months had passed from the time Brian came to visit. It was getting close to Christmas, I thought. Over the course of that time, I quickly came into more of my strengths. Maybe, because I spent nearly every moment with the Cullens or maybe that's just how it worked. Either way, I was nearly complete with transformation. I could feel it, the current inside me, coming to an intense end. As if I might explode with it. But that was silly. People didn't explode from change. Did they?

I shook off my doubts and thought about what changes had taken place and what else could happen. My scent was almost gone, something that both excited and worried me. Gabe could barely smell me anymore and because it made things easier for him it made me happy. But I also worried because he couldn't smell me anymore that maybe some of my appeal had worn away. Of course when I mentioned this to him he nearly blew up with indignation. Of course I still appealed to him; of course he loved me no matter what I smelled, or didn't smell, like; of course it made it easier for him to be around me more and that he loved it. He could make my head spin with all the 'of courses.'

I shook my head at myself now. But the other changes in me were much more dramatic and a little harder to accept. My memory was undisputable. I no longer needed to take notes, I could recall nearly anything at the drop of a hat.

I could smell things, things that no human should be able to. I could smell even the lightest of shampoos of people from across the cafeteria. My sight was more than perfect. I could see so much further away it was unreal. My hearing? The same. Tucked away in my bed and I could easily hear every hushed whisper of Erin talking on the phone as if he were in my bed room speaking loudly. I could hear the soft nearly mute noise of grass being laid over as Gabe crept outside coming to sneak into my room.

My strength was even more unreal. I could lift, pull, toss, or carry things I wouldn't have been about to budge before. I had tested this on numerous items I used to consider heavy. I could lift the couch, my bed, even the frigin fridge as if it were merely a feather. With a little more effort I could even lift my truck. That scared me so much I stopped trying to figure out my max. I vaguely wondered if I could pull a tree from the ground. I shuddered at the thought of trying.

"Hey," I whispered keeping my eyes closed as I heard Gabe silently come through my window. I could practically hear the smile that was on his face.

"Nothing gets past you anymore," was his amused response. I frowned, eyes still closed.

"Don't I know it." At the give of the bed I rolled to my side towards him, opening my eyes. He was looking worriedly at me.

"You look," he paused for a moment as if searching for the right word, "contemplative." I smirked.

"So?" He frowned a little more.

"And grouchy." I couldn't help the genuine smile that came to my lips.

"I have a right to be sometimes." He finally smiled back.

"What are you brooding about." I made a disgruntled face at being accused of brooding. Even if it was true. I sighed flopping back looking at the ceiling.

"Changing."

"Ah." I rubbed a hand across my face at the noncommittal noise.

"It's harder than I expected. I keep breaking things or saying something about something I'm not supposed to know. I'm exhausted trying to pretend that I'm normal. I swear I'm half afraid of touching people for fear I'll cause them internal bleeding." Gabe laughed at that. "Go ahead. Laugh. Like I care." I said with more venom than I really meant. It was a defense against the tears that were threatening to come.

Gabe touched a gentle hand to my face. I couldn't help but look at him. He was looking down at me so tenderly it was heartbreaking.

"I think you need a break. You need to let loose and not worry about breaking things. How about I take you somewhere tomorrow where you can do just that?"

"You always know just what to say to make me feel better. Was it this hard for you? Learning to act human? I feel like I'm always moving too fast for everyone or destroying things too easily." He gave me a knowing smile.

"I do understand. And yes. It was very difficult to learn to control myself. In a way it was easier though, because I stayed away from the general public when I was first changed. I gave into my strengths smashed things and ran too fast. Then I started to adjust. Little by little. The best thing to do is be around something you don't want to hurt. Like D'artagnan. Pick him up, give him a light squeeze, and pet him. You love him too much to hurt him, even by mistake."

I looked over to the small wolf curled at the bottom of my bed. His head popped up and looked at me longingly. I had been ignoring him for fear of hurting him. I gave him a smile and extended my hand. He jumped right up and came to me instantly. I let him touch me first. As gently as I could I stroked him. I could tell D'artagnan enjoyed it the way he panted and rolled over for me to pat his belly. I laughed at the cuteness of the act. I found I was able to touch without causing pain to the little guy. It made me feel tremendously better. I gave Gabe a smile.

"You need to trust yourself. Which is why we are going out tomorrow, see what you're made of."

"Steel and diamond." I told him jokingly. He smiled.

"Maybe so. You should really try to get some rest, I'll be wearing you out tomorrow." He said with a wink. I sighed.

"If only it were than kind of wearing me out," I laughed. Gabe turned contemplative. "What?"

"Are you ready for that?" I was a little surprised at the question. I sat up.

"Sometimes I feel like I couldn't be more ready. You drive me crazy. The one time when we gave into our teenage lust was amazing, but you haven't really even so much as touched me _that_ way since. And I've been so caught up in my changes I haven't given it much thought. I want to be with you. But are you ready?" he reached out to stoke my hand that was resting on his knee.

"I want you. There is no doubt in my mind that I would hurt you now that you've changed. My only hesitation is that we have only been together for a short time. I wonder if it's moving too fast to go there just yet." I understood what he meant. Before him, before any of this I was very traditional about love and sex. I wouldn't have even thought of having sex with someone I only knew for a few months. But that was then, and things _had_ changed.

"I don't know it it's too fast or not. There was a time I wouldn't have even considered it unless it was our honeymoon." Gabe smirked at me.

"I would have to admit I am the same. I do love you Aerie, but I don't want to take your innocence just because we couldn't keep it in our pants," was his rueful reply.

"Why don't we not worry about it then? If it happens and we feel ready then it happens. For now let's just enjoy each other and you tell me what the plans for tomorrow are." I told him seeing happiness light up his face.

We spent the rest of the evening in each other's arms talking quietly and laughing. It was much less complicated than worrying about when it was the right time for sex. It would come naturally to us eventually and that would be it. I couldn't have been happier.

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, Internet's been down**

**but i hope you like it!**

**REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

"Are we there yet?" I said in a nasally whining voice pretending to act like a small child. We had only been hiking the trail for about five minutes or so. Gabe turned to give me a knowing smile. I laughed.

"Soon. We could run." He said giving me a quick once over a gleam in his eye. I accepted the challenge.

"You're on!" I laughed and took off at breakneck pace. Running was different. It wasn't tiring or scary. I could see each and every leaf in all its detail as I whisked my way through the trees. Gabe was right beside me. I turned to grin at him. He had a slightly amazed look on his face. I picked up the pace even more giving it my all. I had no clue how fast I'd been running; if Gabe's look was any gauge it was pretty fast. Suddenly I broke upon a clearing. I ran out slowly this time twirling as the sunlight embraced me. I turned back to see Gabe smiling the sun sparkling off him like diamonds. I had seen it once before, it was pretty cool. I picked on him mercilessly for it though.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of Rose's glitter? She's gonna be awfully mad when she finds out." I teased. He gave me menacing look and pounced towards me. I screamed delightedly and took off running evading him easily. I bounded over rocks and tree trunks with ease. After a few minutes of running I whirled back towards Gabe and tackled him to the ground. We wrestled on the grass like playful puppies. Putting a little more zest into my strength I pinned Gabe to the ground.

"Gotcha ya!" I giggled straddling him. His look of surprise was hilarious.

"You are pretty strong. I wonder…" His eyes took on a suspicious gaze as he looked me over. I let him up wary of the intent. We walked together over to the same boulder I had previously jumped over. "Strike it." He told me. I looked dumbly at the rock.

"You want me to punch a rock." I stated half-questioningly. He nodded. I wondered how badly it was going to hurt my hand to do so, but I obliged and was fascinated when it split in half. "Whoa." His eyes said the same.

He looked over to the edge of the field towards the trees. I understood and ran to them. I grabbed a low branch and gave it a hard tug. It cracked off in my hand like a candy cane. I was literally holding a tree branch in my hands like it was a club. I swung it at the tree. It shattered violently causing the tree to rattle. I dropped the rugged pieces that lay in my hands. Gabe was looking at me with what came very close to fear.

"Well I think I'm done playing Wonder-woman for today." I laughed nervously.

"Aerie this is… incredible. You are as strong, if not stronger, than vampires." Gabe said.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" I asked a little angrily. "I can't help it. I'm trying to control it." I defended. His looked softened as he came to me.

"I was not intending to accuse you of anything. It is just a sight to behold; a tiny frail human such as your-self, shattering trees with the ease of swinging a bat."

I understood. I felt weird being able to do so. But I could and I couldn't help it any more than I could help my other abilities.

"So what now?" Gabe gave me a grin.

"Lets see what else you can do."

With that the games began. I jumped, ran, fought, listened, smelled, and so much more for the next few hours. My endurance had increased along with everything else so by the time we were done I was only slightly winded from the exertion.

I lay back in the grass letting my heartbeat slow. It didn't take long as it wasn't beating fast, but still I knew I should let my body rest. I had never worked my muscles so hard before. Gabe lay beside me looking on in fascination.

"You are spectacular." He whispered with a ghost of a smile. It made me giggle.

"You are too." I turned my head to face his feeling giddy. "This has been so much fun. I feel…full?" I asked trying to find the right word for the emotion swelling inside me.

Gabe nodded as if he understood what I meant, even if my vocabulary lacked the words to express it.

"So you feel better then?" I smiled and nodded.

"Much. I think getting to let go took away a lot of the anxiety I was feeling about not knowing my strengths. Now I do and I can work on controlling them."

"Are you hungry?" I was surprised to find I was.

"Very. I didn't realize. I guess playing distracted me."

"Esme wanted to make you dinner tonight. I told her I'd bring you by. Plus I think they all want to see what you can do." I laughed.

"Bring on the games."

We made it back to the house in record time. We ran all the way. As we entered the yard Alice, Jasper, and Emmett came to meet us. I was feeling quite exhilarated.

"Hey hey!" I called. Emmett grinned at me.

"Look at you running here. Bet I could beat you." He challenged. I raised my brow. Gabe laughed.

"Em you might get your ego hurt." Gabe warned. He scoffed.

"A mere human beat me? Never. Come on or are you a scaredy cat?" Em teased me. I grinned.

"First to the touch the deck wins. Alice will you be the judge?" He nodded gleefully and ran ahead. Em and I backed up all the way to the edge of the field. At Gabe's command we would start.

"One, two, three, GO!" And we were off. I held back just a bit so Em would think he was winning. About half-way I sped up just a hair so that I was neck and neck with him.

"See you at the finish line." I winked and burst ahead giving it my all. I beat him by a good ten seconds or so. His flabbergasted face was hilarious.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." I laughed thinking at least he was cool about not winning. "Rematch." Okay maybe not.

"Why I won fair and square." He shook his head at me.

"I was holding back. Let go again." I laughed but obliged him. We walked back across the field. This time when Gabe said go I held nothing back. I pushed myself to run as fast as I possibly could. When I tagged Alice's hand everyone was gaping. I realized I had outrun Em by a lot more than ten seconds.

"Jeeze-Louise she's fast." Em said coming up. I giggled a little. "Faster than Gabe too I bet."

"Just barely. We raced at the meadow." Em looked a little awed. Then he grinned hugely and picked me up. He giggled deliriously as he danced around with me. We all gave him crazy looks when he stopped. "What?"

"Put me down Em unless you want me to beat you up." I warned teasingly. He scoffed again, but I think he thought I just might be able to because he set me back down.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked my stomach rumbling. Everyone smiled. "What I'm human." They laughed at me. Esme came outside to call us in. I smelled the burger before I walked through the doors.

"That smells amazing." Esme beamed at me.

"Well help yourself. You have fun today?" I nodded emphatically as I fixed a plate.

"She's very strong and fast. All the other senses are the same." Esme raised a brow at me.

"How strong?" Em asked me.

"Well she broke a tree." Gabe ousted me. I gave him a dirty look.

"It was an accident." I defended when everyone looked at me. They all burst out laughing. I felt like that happened a lot when I was around.

"Broke a tree. Bahahaha." Emmett roared. I shook my head at him.

"You're such a minion." I told him. He brightened up.

"Really? That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever told me." He said pretending to tear up. We all laughed at his antics.

"I thought I heard a lunatic laughing." Rose commented as she walked in to pat Emmett on the head. "How are you my loon?" She asked with a tender kiss to his head. It was really sweet even if it was supposed to be funny.

"I'm a minion, not a loon. Jeeze get with the program." Emmett teased, but his eyes were soft on Rose's.

"My bad." She rolled her eyes. "How are you Aerie?"

"Hungry." I said taking a huge bite out of my burger. She smirked.

Em nodded at her. "She broke a tree." I gave him a look.

"On accident. And I out ran you." I said sticking out my tongue. He stuck his back out at me.

"Ok my little children," Esme teased. It was nice feeling like part of the family. "You are staying with us tonight right?"

"Yup!" Alice intervened for me.

"I didn't know that." I said. She smiled cheekily at me.

"I already cleared it with Erin and I have clothes for you." I had to laugh.

"Okay. I needed my toes redone anyways." They all laughed. Emmett was hopping up and down like a little kid clapping his hands.

"Oh oh, we can watch X-men tonight!" He said gleefully.

"Oh yeah!" I high fived him and we ran to the living room to put it in.

The next few hours were spent watching different movies and playing games in the living room. It was really fun to have a night with them again. We were all winding down, even though technically we didn't have to since no one was tired or going to be anytime soon.

"Alice, Rose, would ya'll care to go shopping tomorrow? I need to do some Christmas shopping and what not." They squealed in unison.

"Of course! Rose and I were planning a trip next week anyways, this is even better. We figured we'd have to drag you with us to go." Alice said happily.

"It's me I don't like shopping for." I pointed out. They rolled their eyes at me. "Are you guys going too?" Jasper and Emmett shook their heads.

"No. You girls will be buying things for us so we can't go and ruin the surprise." Jasper announced with a mockingly disappointed tone.

"Of course we can. It's all about sending you off to another store while we buy you a gift. Once it's in a bag you won't know." I pointed out. Rose and Alice seemed to think about that. Emmett groaned.

"No I don't wanna!" he told Rose before she even opened her mouth.

"Well you just gotta." I whined back to him. Everyone else laughed.

"Fine. Jazz and Eddie go too!" He claimed. Us girls nodded agreeing. I looked up at Gabe. He was rolling his eyes at Emmett, but gave me kiss on the head. It made my heart jump. I knew everyone could hear by their knowing looks.

"If you two are going to play tongue hockey you could at least leave the room." Em told us.

"I haven't even kissed him." I laughed at Em. He wagged a finger at us though.

"You were thinking about it."

"Then the whole world needs to get a room." Gabe chuckled at me. Em looked thoughtful.

"True dat." I giggled at Em's choice of words.

"Yeah homie. Wurd." I said pretending to be gangster back. It was pretty pathetic and laughable.

"We better not let you go down fifth street. All them home boys might take you away." Gabe teased me.

"Well I guess I better give up thug life then." We all laughed. "So what do ya'll do for fun at night?" They looked knowingly to each other. "Well jeeze that turned dirty quickly."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Aerie." Rose told me with a smile.

"It's hard when ya'll give each other those come-get-me-big-boy looks." They all thought that was hilarious. "So really then. What do you do besides have sex? I mean that should only take a few hours right?" They all looked at each other again. "Ok, maybe not for the undead."

"We do normal stuff I suppose." Rose said. "We have hobbies, movies, music, art, books, whatever. We just enjoy ourselves."

"Does it ever get boring? Doing the same things over and over."

"I guess so. Sometimes it can't be helped. We try to mix things up if that happens though. It helps when you have someone in your life to share everything with." I could understand that. I bet it got lonely otherwise.

"Makes since. Plus I bet it's hard to get bored with Em around. That's prime entertainment right there." She smiled at me. They all did.

"So should we put on another movie?"

"I think we're gonna take a break from that." Rose said nudging Em. They winked and walked upstairs together. Jasper and Alice followed soon.

"Great, everyone's having hot sex but us." I sighed with a smile. Gabe smirked at me.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes and no. Obviously you evoke a response from me, but my brain tells me we should wait a bit longer still. Remember I'm the wedding ring type." He laughed.

"Me too." I had to smile at that.

"We are such virgins." I laughed. "I like it that way though. Makes me feel special." Gabe kissed my forehead.

"At the risk of sounding redundant, me too."

"I feel really lucky and happy. Is that sappy?"

"Probably, but I suppose I'm a sap too. Are you getting tired?"

"Yeah." I smiled up at him. "I can sleep with you again right? I'm not gonna try anything, I just like being in your arms." He gave me a tender smile and carried me upstairs. My bag was sitting in the middle of the bed.

"You kept the bed."

"Well I guessed you'd be back. It was just easier to leave, plus it's a little more comfortable than the futon." I smiled as he sat me down on the soft comforter. I pulled off my clothes and threw on my pj's before I snuggled into the sheets. Gabe was right behind me. It felt right like this; cuddled into his side. It made me inexplicably happy.

"I love you." I murmured as I drifted off to sleep.

**More fluff than plot, but I like fluff so oh well**

**Please review!**


End file.
